WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL
by Darkness Shade
Summary: An amusing, goofy, fluffy, action-y G/T take on the exploits detailed in the game Hyperdimension Neptunia mk.2! When a young man acquires an old hand-held device from his youth he gets more than he bargains for when crazy cross-dimensional nonsense occurs and before he knows it he gets wrapped up in an adventure most can only dream about! Reformat in response to whining! ;P Enjoy!
1. Stage 1

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL  
By  
Darkness Shade

Gamindustri

A world unlike ours, born from the very essence of cyberspace and technology; this bustling world is divided into different factions of gaming all worshiping the Console Patron Units that rule over the four main kingdoms of Gamindustri.  
However a new menace has arisen that threatens the stability and peace of this magnificent land, this threat is known as the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime.  
The ASIC has used its overwhelming strength and connections to turn a majority of Gamindustri against the CPU goddesses and embrace this easier lifestyle of pirating all major gaming materials, a move which severely weakened the CPUs that depend on the faith of their citizens to give them strength.  
As a result, the four CPUs: Purple Heart, Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart were captured and kept imprisoned in the dismal place known as the Gamindustri Graveyard. This horrid place is where all those in Gamindustri whose popularity or usefulness has run out go to pass on into the next life; due to this it is a creepy, unsettling place full of old and abandoned technology.  
A bright ray of hope appeared, however, when two of the CPUs greatest allies, IF the sarcastic and masterful guild operative and Compa the ever hopeful med student, were able to use what little of the world's remaining faith in the goddesses to free Purple Heart's younger sister that had also been captured; only through some quick thinking were they able to escape the Custom Firm Ware forces that guarded the CPUs…

…but all good things are accompanied by bad and despite having rescued Nepgear, she herself only a CPU candidate yet to reach her true potential, they found that without returning the faith of the land from Arfoire's villainous grasp they had no hope of rescuing the other CPUs.  
"I know Histoire stated that finding the mascots of each kingdom would help give us strength…but all these fetch quests make it seem like we're going in circles." Nepgear lamented as she fiddled with the N icon holding her neckerchief in place.  
IF gave a sigh and readjusted the leaf-shaped bow on her head as she tried to figure out what their best course of action would be which was difficult given that the guild had been pretty much no help whatsoever.  
"Oh come on you two! We can't give up on Nep-Nep and the others!" Compa shouted, fidgeting back and forth, "We'll find a way to move forward, but for now we've got to work these quests…it's the only way we can restore faith in the CPUs."  
Nepgear only gave a nod and pulled out a strange rectangular shaped device emblazoned with the word 'N-Gear' on it before fiddling with its menus and looking over their taken quests.  
'I wish I could be stronger…if only we had some bigger help with all this.' Nepgear thought as she aimlessly looked over what info they had gathered, 'I just wonder if we can do this…sister…'  
At this thought, her N-Gear began to make a strange beeping noise and acted erratically before a strange whirling vortex appeared…and began pulling her into it.  
"Eep! Compa, IF, help!" Nepgear stated as her legs got pulled into the vortex, "Oh this is so not cool."  
"Ge-Ge!" Compa shouted, diving and grabbing her arms before feeling herself get dragged into it as well, "I won't let go!"  
"Ugh, those two." IF huffed as she tried her best to tug on Compa's legs, but the vortex clearly wanted them more, "How do I get into these situations?"  
With that the trio was pulled into the vortex which promptly disappeared and left no trace that they were even there…

==========================  
Something closely resembling our reality

"Jeez, what is with this old thing?"  
This question received no answer as a man in his mid twenties fiddled with an old gaming handheld he'd gotten a few days ago.  
"I should of known my nostalgia would part me from my money again…it's acting all glitched up; I knew that deal was too good to be true."  
Groaning, he was about to switch it off and deal with it later when he felt a shock emit form it.  
"Ow, the heck? Uh, why is it glowing? This isn't good…"  
A few moments later, the young man was knocked back into his chair when the handheld let forth a pulse of energy that also knocked him out cold; the unit itself landed on his bed and soon a vortex arose from it…though much smaller than the one from before.  
"Geronimo!" Nepgear shouted as she exited the vortex and landed roughly on the bed before skidding to a stop on a small pillow, "This just reminds me why I don't use Warp Pipes…Wait, where are the others? Compa? IF?"  
Hearing two other screams, Nepgear barely had the time to turn around before not only seeing but feeling the two girls as they flew out and landed on top of her; groaning she noticed the vortex vanish and a strange silence settle over the area.  
"Huh, I guess that's what my grandpa meant when he always said 'There was a hole here, it's gone now!'." Compa remarked as she pulled herself off of Nepgear and IF.  
"Hmm, just where did that device send us anyway?" IF asked, taking a moment to survey their surroundings, "…something is off here."  
Nepgear, finally having gathered her senses back, pointed in shock at what she saw.  
"Those look like Black, Green, and White Heart's platforms…" Nepgear stated as the trio walked over towards what appeared to be a really huge PS3, XBOX360, and Wii, "…hey, I know that one in the box too…that's my sister's favorite."  
"That makes sense; it probably reminds her of the good days before she went third-party." Compa remarked, "I wonder why it's in a box but the others aren't?"  
"Uh, I think the better question is why they are so large?!" IF questioned, noting that a lot of things were larger than they should be.  
"Iffy? I t-think that's w-why!" Compa nervously shouted pointing at the large form of the young man passed out on a nearby chair.  
"Wow…he's really tall…at least he's asleep." Nepgear muttered before hearing a large, booming groan, "Oh no!"

"Ugh…what hit me?"  
Clutching his head, the young man tried his best to shake out the cobwebs before his vision refocused…which had him blinking when he swore he saw three girls on his bed that couldn't have been much taller than roughly eight inches.  
"What am I doing? That's not important right now…"  
Realizing the girls hadn't moved and simply stared in terror at him, he felt a little bad; he'd never hurt anyone, especially someone small like them, but obviously they were very confused about where they were and what was going on.  
"That makes two of us…" he remarked before focusing on them and talking in a soft voice, "So…who might you girls be?"  
The three of them stood quiet for a while before IF apparently made a judgment call and jumped at him, brandishing the hidden claws in her sleeves.  
"Get out of here you two; I'll hold this guy off…somehow." IF shouted as she began to slash at his legs…and did no damage against his jeans, "…I think I bit off more than I can chew."  
Frowning a little that she felt fighting was her only option but admiring her spirit, the man gently picked her up by her over-sized jacket and held her in front of his face hoping his soft smile would put her at ease.  
However, all this did was cause her to fidget about in terror as her mind clearly yelled at her for making such a dumb decision.  
"I can't…I can't just let someone I care about get hurt again!" Nepgear shouted as a bright light surrounded her.  
"Ge-Ge, what are you doing?! You're just going to make things worse if you Hard Drive Divinity!" Compa cautioned, "I don't think he's going to hurt us…"  
Unfortunately Nepgear heard none of this and, wielding what the man could only see as a very impressive, yet tiny, gunblade, flew towards him slashing across the arm holding IF.  
Grunting in pain, the man felt his grip on IF loosen and managed to position her over the bed before he saw her fall from his fingers and bounce softly; holding his arm he could see the wound wasn't severe but it was bleeding a bit much for his taste.  
"…what was that for?" the man cried, grunting at the pain he felt.  
"I told you he isn't going to hurt us so stop!" Compa cried as loudly as she could, finally getting Nepgear to hear her words and snap out of it.

"Compa? IF?" Nepgear asked as she saw them safe on the bed for the moment, "…I guess I got a little carried away there."  
Landing back by the others, she turned back to her normal self and hugged Compa, apologizing for losing control.  
"I-it's okay Ge-Ge…just listen next time okay?" Compa sighed before shaking her head, "Like my grandpa always says 'If you are impatient like the frog, you'll get hit by a truck.'."  
"…well, that certainly was interesting." IF huffed as she caught her breath, "How do you know he won't hurt us anyway?! What if this is some trap from Arfoire?"  
"I can just tell…his eyes tell me he's okay." Compa replied, "Besides, if he really was with Arfoire he wouldn't have wasted any time taking us out…especially with us so small."  
"Sometimes I forget you can be smart when you want to be." IF remarked, "Um…sorry I jumped to conclusions there big guy."  
"Ugh…it's okay little one; I'm sure this'll heal soon enough but jeez…that purple-haired girl is crazy!" the man remarked before laughing softly, "Huh? What is it?"  
"Hey, let me see your wound Mr. Giant." Compa shouted up at him before pulling something out of her little bag, "I am a nurse in training so I should be able to patch you up…to make up for our little incident."  
Figuring there was no harm in trusting them since they seemed to be trying to trust him, the man lowered his arm so Compa could look it over and true to her word she somehow worked her magic and had his wound on its way to healing.  
"Heh, that's something else…oh, but where are my manners? My name is Ryan…though calling me Mr. Giant is cute." Ryan stated as he sat on the floor so his head was level with them, "Hopefully this makes me less intimidating…"  
"A little…" Nepgear remarked, "Well I'm Nepgear but you can call me Ge-Ge or Gear if you wish…"  
"Ahhhhh, but Ge-Ge is my special nickname for you…" Compa whined, "Please Mr. Giant don't steal my nickname! Oh, right, I'm Compa!"  
"Heh, okay, okay…I'll just call her Gear for short." Ryan replied with a wink, "And then that just leaves the fool-hardy but brave girl that decided to take on someone roughly nine times her height."  
"Yeah, yeah, it was reckless but…Gear's craziness is infectious at times." IF coughed before collecting herself, "My name is IF…"  
"Could I call you Iffy?" Ryan asked, teasing her slightly.  
Rolling her eyes, IF merely nodded as she heard Compa and Nepgear giggle at how Ryan seemed to come up with the same nickname Nepgear's older sister had.  
"Oh, that's right…this isn't any good." Nepgear mumbled, shaking her little head back and forth, "If we're here…how can we save my sister and the others?!"  
"…your sister? What do you mean?" Ryan asked, unhappy that she seemed upset about something.

A short explanation later, Ryan's face was contorted in concern since he wasn't sure just why they had been sent here…or what he could do to help.  
"Well, I mean you're welcome to stay here until we find a way to send you back but…this world of yours sounds awesome; well, except for the whole piracy force trying to take over the world and destroy it bit." Ryan commented, laughing nervously, "Strange to think all the consoles here have living, breathing goddesses that represent them over there."  
"I wonder…" IF thought, pacing back and forth on Ryan's bed, "I remember Histoire telling me once that events in Gamindustri could affect other realities gaming existence; has anything strange happened here with your world's gaming scene?"  
Ryan took a moment to think, leaning back into his chair and stroking his chin in deep thought.  
"Well, now that you mention it…the industry has been having some crazy stuff happen: we had a popular mascot get revived for an impossible sequel only to have his parent company not only cancel the game but other games by him and even force his creator to leave and open his own company. Fighting games have had a rise in popularity not seen since the nineties…and indie gaming has gotten really popular. There have also been big debates involving anti-piracy management, DRM and all that nonsense." Ryan explained, "I'm sure there's more but I can't really think of them."  
"That…sounds depressing." Compa sighed, "So they do affect one another..."  
"For a company to abandon a mascot they've had for so long…there's no doubt." IF agreed, "Histoire was right…so maybe we're here to get some help or something?"

"Um, who's Histoire? You keep mentioning her so…" Ryan asked feeling a little out of the loop.  
"She is Planeptune's Oracle; she's in charge of the guild doings and also making sure the kingdom survives." Nepgear explained, "She's also technically the world's Oracle having been made by the first and true CPU goddess…I just wish my sister and I could have done more to help save our home."  
"So this Planeptune is your home…country I suppose?" Ryan asked, noting how sad Nepgear was looking, "Don't be sad Gear…we'll figure out something."  
"We?"  
"Of course…I don't know what I can do but until we find a way to send you back I'll take care of you three. I'm not sure why you ended up this size but I can only imagine how bad the world would be for three little women like you." Ryan replied, "Besides, maybe you can find something information wise here that'll help you there, okay?"  
"Um…I g-guess so." Nepgear replied, trying to be optimistic while she stared at her feet, "I'm just not sure I'm strong enough."  
Ryan, against his better judgment, took a chance to comfort her and reached towards her slowly before extending a finger and caressing her hair.  
Nepgear was a little startled at first when she felt his finger but soon closed her eyes and relaxed into it as she felt her worries melt away; despite being so much larger than her he was trying very hard to be gentle.  
"Ah…how come Mr. Giant is being all lovey-dovey with Ge-Ge when I'm the one that patched him up?" Compa whined in protest.  
"Heh, turning into a green-eyed monster over a giant's attention…only you Compa." IF slyly remarked as she grinned, "Still, if he's willing to help us he's really nice or, more likely, really lonely."  
"Well, he is a guy and I'm pretty sure no guy could deny us three cuties." Compa shot back as she watched Ryan pull his hand back, "…lucky Ge-Ge."  
Ryan for his part could only grin and rub the back of his head awkwardly, they certainly nailed it on the head with that statement; still he was starting to be glad he bought that handheld now…

After doing his best to make some type of living arrangements for the girls (which involved trying to make something that would give them privacy as well as something to sleep in), Ryan found himself cooking up something for dinner as the girl's sat on the table looking over Nepgear's N-Gear to try and get some kind of clue.  
"It's no use you two, it just won't power up." Nepgear lamented, "Ever since we got here it's shut off and won't reboot."  
"Maybe it has something to do with this handheld?" Compa remarked, pointing at Ryan's gaming device he'd set on the table as they requested, "This looks like something Nep-Nep had…"  
"It certainly does seem familiar; I wonder if Neptune would know if she were here?" IF asked more to herself, but that didn't stop Nepgear from frowning as her thoughts drifted to her sister.  
"Hey now, no sad faces." Ryan remarked as he cooked, "You girls will find a way back and I know from experience you have the strength needed so no moping."  
"Okay." Nepgear softly spoke, a small smile making its way across her face.  
"Oooh, she's thinking about before isn't she?" Compa asked, noting Nepgear's face blushing red, "Heh…I called it!"  
"Quit teasing her…besides, it's dinner time." Ryan explained, setting a plate down in front of them, "I hope you girls like chicken…I just wish I had something you could use to eat easier."  
"We'll manage." IF remarked as she walked over to plate and grinned, "Despite my size I'm still rather capable."  
Ryan was a bit puzzled by her words until he saw a small knife emerge from her sleeve and slice of a few pieces of the chicken; he was pretty impressed at how well she was handling things but from what he could tell Iffy was pretty stable-minded…which made him wonder just how these three became friends.  
Shaking his head and chuckling he figured it didn't really matter and so went to fetch his own dinner while the girls ate theirs.

As they ate, Ryan and the girls talked more about their worlds and more about each other; he was coming to find out that they were pretty tough to handle what they had and had to laugh at how a lot of concepts in his world had actual form over there.  
"So, it was like some tripped out giant robot that looked like a Sony handheld?" Ryan asked, laughing at the idea, "That's something I'd have to see."  
"He was really tough…we would have been goners if not for some quick thinking." Compa whined the memory still able to shake her up, "…darn! I thought that'd get me some comforting for sure."  
At this Ryan couldn't contain his laughter; she certainly was an interesting one with how she acted and talked.  
"Maybe later little Compa." Ryan teased, winking at her, "As for now, I need to clear our plates and get situated for bed."  
With that Ryan stood up, putting away the leftovers and sticking the dirty dishes in the dishwasher for later; with that done he turned his attention back to the girls.  
"Um…well…seeing as it did take you a little more effort to get up the table and around than it usually would I was wondering something…" Ryan stated fidgeting a bit, "Well, it'd probably be easier so I was wondering if you'd be comfortable with me carrying you guys…I mean gals?"  
IF simply shrugged her shoulder, he'd already kind of picked her up to begin with so she had no problem with it.  
Nepgear couldn't really form a response, her eyes looking at his fingers and just remembering how warm and gentle they were.  
"Of course! I've been trying to get you to do something like that for hours now after what you did with Ge-Ge!" Compa nearly screamed in frustration, "Um…well…I mean…oh, grandpa had a saying for this…something about 'A girl in the hand is worth two on your arms.'? That doesn't sound right…"

"I get the point little one." Ryan chuckled, placing his hand on the table and offering it to them, "Well, shall we adjourn to bed?"  
"Who uses that word anymore?" IF asked as she walked over and sat in his hand, "Hmmm, we might not all fit."  
"Oh! I know what to do!" Compa excitedly stated, climbing up Ryan's arm and situating herself on his shoulder, "Ah, this view is much better."  
Ryan blushed a little at Compa's forwardness but kept his composure, offering his other hand to Nepgear.  
"Well…okay." Nepgear noted as she elegantly situated herself in his hand.  
"Okay, hold tight." Ryan whispered before lifting the two girls in his hand up and heading towards his bedroom, "Compa…what are you doing?"  
"Um…um…I'm sleepy?" Compa quickly stated from her position, her head snuggled against his neck.  
"…okay, I'll buy that." Ryan stated with a chuckle as he set Gear and Iffy on the dresser, "Compa? Compa?"  
"Somehow I'm not surprised by this." IF joked as she shrugged her shoulders, "Falling asleep on a giant…"  
"I'm not asleep! Uh, I mean…zzzzzzzzzz." Compa shouted back, before trying to restore her cover, "…did he buy it guys?"  
Gently scooping her off his shoulder, Ryan placed Compa with her friends but couldn't help a smile at her hinjinx.  
"I think my sister rubbed off on her too much." Nepgear sighed before giggling, "Come on let's get to bed."  
With that Nepgear rolled into the bed, situating herself in the middle of the bin.  
"I still don't see why we have to share one bed." IF complained as she shrugged off her jacket and flopped into their makeshift bed to the right of Nepgear.  
"Oh come on, we know how much you're beaming inside getting to sleep with Ge-Ge." Compa teased as she joined them, "After all…it was you being all lovey-dovey with her that helped jump-start her transformation ability again."  
"Um, well…I wasn't…oh…I'm going to sleep." IF groaned, fluffing her pillow and rolling on to her side.  
"I know it's not much being a bin with my sweatshirt folded up but it should be soft enough, sorry though Iffy…" Ryan remarked, scratching the back of his head, "At least I had those tiny pillows you can use…oh, you need a blanket don't you? Hmmm…"  
Rummaging through his dresser, he found the shirt he was looking for and unrolled it over them.  
"This is my most comfortable, softest, snuggliest t-shirt I own so I know it'll make a kick-butt blanket for you girls." Ryan noted as he watched them get settled, "…sorry, but you three look so adorable."  
"Don't be stupid…" IF shot back as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Mr. Giant thinks we're adorable…how cute." Compa teased which only made Ryan's face turn redder.  
Nepgear was already fast asleep, the day seemingly too much for her body to deal with.  
Ryan paused for a moment mulling a thought over in his mind before he decided to take the chance and leaned down, gently placing a soft kiss on Iffy's, Compa's, and Gear's head.  
The girl's were caught off-guard at this, well except for Nepgear since she was already snoozing, and heard Ryan wish them good night before turning off the light and getting in his own bed.  
"FINALLY!" Compa squeed in joy before she felt IF reach over and silence her, "…sorry."  
Ryan chuckled at her little out-burst before closing his eyes and calming his breathing, his mind slowly replaying the day's events before he too joined the realm of sleep…

Ryan yawned as his eyes fluttered open, his natural rhythm waking him up on his day off.  
"Hmmm…so glad I'm off today." Ryan softly mumbled to himself before standing up and stretching, "Huh? Oh…I guess it wasn't a dream."  
Looking over at the three from yesterday, he'd noted they'd all snuggled up with one another at some point in the night and couldn't help but grin at just how cute they looked.  
Quickly grabbing his phone, Ryan took a picture to preserve it forever…just in case they vanished on him or something.  
'Considering how they appeared I don't think they'd be able to leave quietly.' Ryan thought with a smile as he watched Compa fidget a little in her sleep, 'Seems she's having a bit of a bad dream.'  
Reaching down, Ryan gently caressed her hair till he saw her calm and snuggle up to Gear before peacefully sleeping again; it was at this point Ryan noted how odd it was for the sun to not be up in the morning and then he heard a huge boom rock his apartment.  
'Well, that explains that.' Ryan thought, noting the sound of rain falling outside now, 'I hope the girls sleep through it, they certainly seem to need it from what they've told me.'  
Figuring they'd be okay for now, Ryan headed to the kitchen to work on some breakfast as he was certain they'd be hungry when they awoke.  
As he was cooking, the lovely scent of food began to waft through the air before tantalizingly dancing around Compa, Nepgear, and IF's sleeping forms.  
"Mmm…that smells great Compa." Nepgear spoke in her sleep before chewing on her hair, "Huh? Bleck…"  
"I had the strangest dream you guys…" Compa yawned as Nepgear had woke her up, "I was being chased by this Pixelvader that thought my hair was spaghetti and then it tried to eat it…why's my hair wet? Was it not a dream?"  
"Ugh…will you two be quiet?" IF moaned as she opened her eyes and noted where she was, "Um…how did I get here? Gear? Uh…this isn't how it seems."  
"Oh, she's all red again." Compa teased, "Don't feel bad Iffy, Ge-Ge apparently was chomping on my hair so…hmm, was I tasty?"

"What? What kind of question is that to ask me Compa?" Nepgear sputtered, totally embarrassed at the actions from her sleep, "Anyway, don't you smell that good food…?"  
"Hmmm…oh, I bet it's the big guy cooking breakfast." IF deduced, "Hmmm…he didn't really leave us a way to get down."  
"Yeah he did, look." Compa stated, pointing over at what appeared to be a string tied tightly around a nearby DVD rack, "I don't recall seeing that before."  
Getting out of their makeshift bed and walking over to the rack, Nepgear looked down and noted it was a bit of a drop; she continued looking back and forth between the ground and the string until IF came over and nearly spooked her over the edge.  
"Whoa, careful there." IF sputtered as she grabbed her, "Don't need you breaking anything."  
"Well, like my grandpa says, 'String theory is only useful if you can physically grab it.' So here I go!" Compa shouted, grabbing the string and sliding down after she double-checked the knot, "Wheeee!"  
"That girl…she's always so impulsive." IF sighed before seeing her touch down on the ground, "Okay, my turn."  
Nepgear watched IF make it down and, gulping, she grabbed hold and closed her eyes as she slid down, not realizing she'd hit bottom till IF pried the string from her hands.  
"That was kind of scary…but fun." Nepgear spoke with a nervous laugh, "Wow…everything is so big from down here; I'm kind of glad Ryan lives by himself."  
Nodding in agreement, IF and Compa began trekking to the source of the smell with Nepgear close behind; eventually they'd made it to the small kitchen where Ryan was busy cooking so they could alert him to their presence.  
Unaware that the girls were up and adventurously making their way to the ground, Ryan was mulling over a strange dream he'd had the night before…  
In it there was a strange blonde-haired girl resting on a book but her wings that put any butterfly to shame was what stood out most to him.  
Much like Gear and the others, she was what he assumed was eight inches tall but she seemed to be aware of what had happened.  
"I am glad to see they are safe with someone trustable." The girl stated to him, looking up at his sitting form, "I am Histoire."  
"Ah, so you're this Histoire they mentioned. Jeez, are all the people there lovely girls?" Ryan remarked with a laugh, "That definitely sounds like an awesome place."  
"It is fortunate that they found you but they don't know why they are there do they?" Histoire asked as she smiled at his comment.  
"Hmm, no, they have no clue why they ended up here." Ryan grumbled, a bit annoyed at how he couldn't do much to help them, "Do you know?"  
"I believe Nepgear may…but she probably doesn't remember such." Histoire explained, "Something about your world is necessary to help them…but I'm afraid it would take me three months to pinpoint what exactly."  
"That's inconvenient. I wonder if it has to do with this Arfoire person they mentioned…"  
"That is a possibility; however I'm sure you'll be able to help them. I didn't get to be an Oracle without gaining how to read people so I can tell you are a kind soul."  
"Jeez Histoire, are you trying to make me blush? Hmmm, though now that I think of it…"  
"Hmm? Did you think of something?" Histoire questioned, looking up with hopeful eyes.  
"I think so little one…I'll have to check but…I might have an idea." Ryan replied, as he smiled down at her, "So don't worry, I'll have them back home before you know it."  
Histoire gave a smile before floating up to Ryan's check and caressing it, drawing a surprised look from him.  
"I'm sure it's tough for you having your own life to deal with to stop and deal with this, so thank you for watching out for them." Histoire explained before giving his cheek a kiss, "Now wake up because knowing those three they'll be hungry…but don't worry, we'll be seeing each other soon…"

'I get the feeling everyone from this Gamindustri has quite the quirkiness about them.' Ryan thought as he finished scrambling the eggs, 'I wonder if I'll ever find out for myself? Though that last bit she said…'  
As he mulled this over and tended to the bacon he heard a small voice cry up at him and when he turned his head he saw the three girls on the table, Compa waving enthusiastically.  
"How'd you get up there?" Ryan asked with laugh, "I see you found the string though."  
"See? I knew he'd left that for us." Compa beamed happily, "Mr. Giant is very thoughtful."  
"We climbed up the chairs." IF explained, "It seemed easier to get your attention from up here."  
"Can we eat please?" Nepgear pleaded as she clutched her tummy, "That climb on an empty stomach was no fun!"  
Chuckling, Ryan set about dividing up the eggs and bacon and couldn't help his smile as he enjoyed breakfast with his girls.  
'My girls? Jeez Ryan…I know you're lonely but that's pretty bold of you to think that.' Ryan thought to himself with a sigh, 'Still, I guess in a way they are until I can help them get home.'  
Compa couldn't help but note Ryan's sigh as she ate, but she figured he was probably just tired from cooking and hungry like the rest of them; still she'd have to ask him later what was eating at him.  
Eventually our little group finished their meal and while Ryan cleaned up, the girls began chatting trying to figure out what they could do.  
"I say we should check the internet here." IF suggested, as she pulled out her phone, "We might be able to find some clues…ugh, figures; I have eight phones and none of them get service here."  
"…dare I ask why you have eight cell-phones?" Ryan asked with a bemused look on his face, "You could always use my computer if you wish…"

That, as it turned out, was what they did while Ryan was busy digging around a bin he'd pulled out of his closet.  
"It still seems so unreal." Ryan remarked to the girls while he shifted around some old electronics, "That the Console Wars were actually a literal war in Gamindustri…the more I hear about this place the more I wish I could experience it. It sounds like somewhere I'd fit into quite easily."  
"Heh, that's certainly sure enough given all the gaming stuff you've got." IF teasingly replied, "Any luck Compa?"  
"Nope, Mr. Computer here is doing his best but the gaming information we're finding doesn't seem to have any clues at all." Compa sighed, "Although I did read up on that one thing you said about piracy…it really seems like they're trying to crack down on that here as well."  
"Well, it is a problem but…the tactics they use tend to cause more problems than not." Ryan stated as he rummaged through more of the junk, "Ugh, it's got to be here somewhere."  
Nepgear was sitting off by herself looking over her N-Gear trying to figure out just why it wasn't working at all and not having much luck.  
"The batteries don't seem corroded and nothing seems broken." Nepgear mused to herself, trying to think back to what happened, "I was looking through those files…and then I wished we had bigger help with…oh sweet SEGA!"  
"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" IF asked, noting Nepgear's exclamation, "Did you figure out something?"  
"Well…I think I know why we're here…silly as it may seem." Nepgear nervously replied, twiddling her fingers as she spoke, "I just remembered wishing for some bigger help with our problem and then…heh, there was the vortex…and then Ryan…silly huh?"  
"Grandpa always did say 'Be careful what you wish for cause she might end up divorcing you and taking half your money.' I sometimes wonder where he got all these sayings…" Compa mused, "Besides, even if this is because of your wish then that means that Mr. Giant has to be here to help!"  
"Would it kill you to call me Ryan?" Ryan sighed into a laugh as he continued poking around until finally he found the box he had been looking for, "Bingo!"

IF, Compa, and Nepgear regarded Ryan strangely as he finally emerged from the closet entrance and walked over to their place on his desk.  
"Now what's gotten into you?" IF questioned, noting the eager smile on his face, "Did you think of a way to help?"  
"Well, I don't know if it is, but last night I had a strange dream." Ryan explained as he relayed to them what Histoire had explained, "So assuming she's right then something related to this Arfoire person in this world might be what sent you to me, er, I mean here."  
Ryan laughed nervously at his little flub and from what the girls could tell his cheeks were a slight red.  
"So then what did you find that makes you think we can get back on track?" Nepgear asked with hopeful eyes, "Oh I hope it is something that can help!"  
"Mr. Giant wouldn't let us down, he promised to help us so he will!" Compa added, making Ryan blush a bit more, "Well, don't leave us in suspenders…what did you find?"  
With a nod Ryan produced two small, somewhat square shaped cartridges from behind his back, one white and the other black; what he hadn't counted on was the reaction produced from the girls upon seeing them.  
Given their look of fear mixed with shock he was rightly confused, unsure as to why this would make them react so.  
"Girls…what's the matter?" Ryan asked, his concern growing as they stared almost fearfully at him, "Girls?"  
"…why do you have that?!" IF exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly and shakily raising her knives, "…why?"  
Ryan frowned at how nervous she felt and felt his heart sink even more when he saw her draw her weapons; just what hold did these devices have to strike such fear in her heart?  
Just as he went to explain why to try and defuse the situation, a large crash of thunder was heard and a bolt of lightning lit up the room…which seemed to jump-start Nepgear's N-Gear and it sparked to life.  
The girls only had a moment to react before a bright light emerged and a large vortex opened up over the bed in Ryan's room, easily pulling the girl's towards it.  
Thinking quickly, Ryan jumped forward to grab them and held them close as he fought against the pull of the opening but he soon felt himself slipping.  
"Oh crap…I don't know where this is going but I'm not letting go of you girls!" Ryan shouted as he felt his feet leave the ground, "…at least it had the decency to do this after I got dressed."  
With that the four of them were pulled into the strange vortex which momentarily swirled in on itself before disappearing completely, leaving Ryan's bedroom to sit in empty silence…


	2. Stage 2

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~STAGE 2~  
BY  
Darkness Shade

"So any idea where this is taking us?" Ryan asked as the four of them were flying through something that reminded him of subspace.  
"You act as if we're experts at this." IF grumbled, "We've only had an encounter with the one vortex and you know how that ended up."  
"Well at least Mr. Giant thought fast to protect us…we'll be okay as long as he's got us!" Compa stated patting Ryan's arm, "Though I am curious as to where we're going as well."  
"I don't think we'll have to wait long." Nepgear stated, pointing ahead of them, "Looks like our exit is coming up."  
Bracing the girls against himself since he didn't know what to expect, Ryan saw the exit come closer and closer until…whoosh!  
'Oh, this is gonna sting.' Ryan thought as felt himself get flung outwards toward solid ground, 'Ugh…at least I landed on my back.'  
The girls felt the bump as Ryan landed and held on as hard as they could to prevent getting flung themselves; eventually Ryan's body skidded to a halt and they all took a moment to catch their breaths.  
"…Did we get to the Special Stage?" Ryan joked as he felt his body yelling at him in pain, "Are you three okay?"  
IF, Compa, and Nepgear replied that they felt fine if a little shaken up and hopped off of Ryan's chest; given how he was acting they figured he'd need a minute or two to finally get up.  
"I just need a moment girls…maybe you can find out where we are while I recoup?" Ryan suggested as he let himself go limp, "The sky sure is pretty here…"  
"Uh oh, seems Mr. Giant's a bit loopy from our ride." Compa stated, her face contorted in worry, "Oh…I know! Why don't you check your phones Iffy?"  
"That's a good idea…if one of them works we might just be back in Gamindustri." IF replied as she pulled out the first one, "Darn…no signal with this one."  
Moving at a rather inhumanly fast rate, IF quickly pulled out and checked the next seven phones and was feeling a bit irritated that none of them were working.  
Taking out the last one and not expecting any success, IF was a bit stunned when she got signal and quickly went about checking their location.

Ryan, at this point, finally felt enough well to at least sit-up and watched IF patiently as she tried to determine where they were.  
"So any luck Iffy?" Ryan asked softly trying not to spook her; after how she'd reacted back at his room he didn't want to see that fearful look in her eyes again.  
"Indeed…we're home." IF replied as she looked up at him, "Welcome to Planeptune!"  
'So this is Gamindustri…or at least part of it.' Ryan thought, observing the forest nearby and what he could tell was a city in the distance, 'Huh, doesn't look too different from my world.'  
Nepgear had been pretty silent this whole time, her mind thinking of what had happened before they got transported back to her home and she realized she needed to clear some things up before she felt at ease around Ryan again.  
"Ryan?"  
"What is it Gear?"  
"About before…those cartridges you showed us." Nepgear nervously stated, "Can you tell me why you have them?"  
IF and Compa went a bit stiff themselves when she reminded them about the situation and they both looked at Ryan for an answer as well.  
'It's less powerful, but that look they're giving me…ugh, it kills me.' Ryan thought, his face frowning unhappily, 'Well, if I explain to them maybe they'll relax.'  
"Well little ones, these two devices are some of the more well known piracy tools in the gaming world from my reality." Ryan stated, pulling out the two cartridges and placing them in front of him, "Funny how one of them is labeled R-4 but if it wasn't I'd never have made the connection."  
"Okay…but why do you own them?" IF asked quite curious as to his reasons, her right hand cautiously resting upon her knife.  
"Well, that one in particular I bought so I could put copies of the games I already own on one cartridge and just carry that one around instead of a whole bunch of games." Ryan explained before pointing at the other one, "As for the TT one I actually came across that one at one of my past jobs one day and somehow it ended up in my possession."

"So does that mean Mr. Giant never used it for evil purposes?" Compa asked, looking at Ryan with pleading eyes "Does it?"  
"Of course Compa, while it's true I might have used it to play a few game images I didn't own, it was always to try them out to see if they were worth buying." Ryan awkwardly explained, "With gaming being an expensive hobby I have to be careful with my money."  
IF stared hard at him for a moment or two before sighing, walking over to his knee, and giving it a soft pat.  
"I guess that means you aren't afraid of me." Ryan sighed with relief, "I couldn't take it if you girls were scared of me."  
"Just make sure those don't fall into the wrong hands." Nepgear cautioned, feeling relief that he could be trusted.  
"Yeah Mr. Giant, if you need something to keep your hands busy there's always me." Compa happily shouted up at him as she bounced back and forth.  
Ryan coughed at her sudden suggestion and shook his head at her boldness; this girl truly was something else.  
"If it comes to that, it's nice to know I have options." Ryan replied, gently ruffling her hair and watching her grin widely, "Someone was pleased by that."  
"Ugh, can we cut the lovey-dovey stuff for now?" IF huffed, "I swear, I'm not sure when this turned into a shoujo novel but right now we've bigger things to deal with…namely him."  
Ryan was slightly confused until he realized she meant him…which confused him again till a thought occurred.  
"Oh right…if you're still tiny to me then that means I'm giant to everyone here." Ryan deduced, scratching his chin in worry, "I hope nobody tries to pull a Shadow of the Colossus and try to stab my glowing weak spot."  
"…I'll pretend I understood that but don't worry; I'm sure Histoire can figure out something." IF replied as she tried to ease his worry, "We won't let someone attack you…not that they could do anything to be honest."  
"There might be something we can do." Nepgear softly stated as she recalled something, "There's a secret hangar built under Neptower that my sister told me about once; we might be able to sneak him under the Basilicom if we take him that way."  
"Basili-what?" Ryan asked with question marks floating around his head.  
"It's basically where people can go worship the CPU goddess of the land but it's also where the Oracles do their business." Nepgear explained, apparently donning a pair of glasses at some point, "Histoire will be there and we should all be able to talk when we get there…I wonder what she'll think of you?"  
"Um, I don't think she'll be surprised; remember that dream I had?" Ryan stated, his eyes blinking as he saw the glasses disappear without her removing them, "…I guess I'll have to get used to stuff like that happening."  
"Well come on, Histy's waiting so let's go!" Compa shouted, running ahead of the others before stopping and turning around, "Wait! We've got a quicker way to travel…oh Mr. Giiiiant!"  
"…what have I gotten myself into?"

"See? Isn't this so much better girls?"  
"Compa…how did you get me to agree to this?"  
"Oh come on IF, it's not that bad; the view up here is so...different. It's exhilarating!"  
"I'm glad you girls enjoy riding on me…but Compa I wish you hadn't wanted to ride on my head; what if you slip?" Ryan asked, trying his best to stay steady while he headed in the direction Nepgear had indicated, "…and Iffy quit acting like you don't like this, I might not be able to see you but I can certainly feel you leaning against me."  
At this IF hastily removed her head from his neck and looked away from him, her face burning in embarrassment; it was at this point Nepgear gave Ryan a signal to stop and so he slowed before halting in front of a strangely out of place booth.  
Slowly crouching down, Ryan let Nepgear disembark from him before she entered the booth and, from what he could tell, was pushing a bunch of random buttons.  
After a few minutes she exited and Ryan felt the ground rumble before it split in half and a ramp appeared that seemed to vanish deep within the Earth.  
"Okay Ry, up please." Nepgear stated before hopping onto Ryan's hand and being placed back on his shoulder, "Now just head on inside, the lights should turn on automatically."  
Once everyone was situated again, Ryan began descending into the hangar bay and watched as they soon were completely underground; he was a bit startled when the doors shut as quickly as they did but he contained it best he could lest he toss the girls about.  
However, Ryan had stopped moving mainly because without the doors open he couldn't see a blasted thing.  
"Hey Gear; I thought you said the lights would kick on?" Ryan asked, hoping his eyes would at least adjust to the dark enough to somewhat see.  
"Hmmm, they are pretty old…give them a minute." Nepgear replied, absentmindedly caressing his neck to calm him down.  
Ryan let out a pleased sound at her action before Nepgear realized what she'd been doing and stopped, embarrassed that her mind acted so boldly without her realizing it.  
"Sorry…"  
"It's okay Gear…nothing to be sorry for." Ryan replied with a grin, "Well, until they do kick in…can you girls tell me why those devices made you freak out like that? I meant to ask earlier but…"

"Those two cartridges you have look an awful lot like ones that ASIC has been passing around here lately." IF explained, her arms crossed in concentration, "They've been using them to recruit people to their cause by offering them free and easy gaming or shortcuts that honestly seem to cheapen the experience."  
"Unfortunately, Mr. Giant, this made a lot of people stop believing in the CPUs and start worshiping that stinky pants Arfoire." Compa added, her voice showing quite the distaste for said Arfoire, "It's like my grandpa says 'Just because a plumber shirks his job to eat mushrooms doesn't mean you should take warp pipes.'."  
"…this grandfather of yours is quite the interesting fellow, but I think I get what you're saying." Ryan replied with a chuckle, "So you thought I was an easy-way out guy…especially having two devices."  
"Well, that, and the ones that ASIC distributes here can conjure up all sorts of nasty monsters and viruses." Nepgear stated, shivering at a memory, "Especially the ones designed to nullify CPU or CPU candidates' abilities…"  
"Jeez, no wonder you guys gave me those looks; I'm just glad we cleared everything up." Ryan remarked before grunting as the lights finally kicked in, "Great…now I'm blind!"  
IF, Compa, and Nepgear had made similar grunts as their eyes had also adjusted to the darkness but sure enough they soon readjusted to the light and noted Ryan had began walking forward again.  
"I just have to take extra care to not let these fall into ASIC's hands while I'm here; I can only imagine the havoc they'd try to unleash with cards this size." Ryan grimly stated, "Not to worry, though, I'd never let them take them; I'd rather destroy them first!"  
"Heh, look at you being all heroic and stuff." IF teased at his antics, "I'll hold you to that."  
"Oh Iffy…you crack me up." Ryan chuckled as they entered a rather large area and noted someone was waiting for them on what appeared to be scaffolding, "Ah, you must be Histoire; so nice to see you for real this time."

"I am pleased to see you have all made it here safely." Histoire stated as Ryan helped the girls disembark from their perches on him to the scaffolding, "I take it you found the connection you told me of earlier?"  
"Yeah, you could say that. I'm not sure what purpose it all proves but, hey, I'm here so I'll help all I can!" Ryan replied striking what can only be assumed as a heroic pose, "I did give my word after all."  
"That's right! I forgot with Mr. Giant so tall he could easily kick the monsters' butts for us!" Compa shouted energetically before tripping and falling over the scaffolding, "ACK!"  
Reacting quickly, Ryan easily caught her and shook his head at how klutzy she could be; still she was pretty cute and those saying of hers did make him chuckle so he figured it was a moot point.  
"See? He's already a hero." Compa beamed as she hugged his thumb tightly, "Mr. Giant won't let anything bad happen, right?"  
"O-of course Compa, I'll do my best to defend you and all of Gamindustri." Ryan replied nervously, her affectionate action distracting his mind, "W-well then, where do we start Histoire?"  
IF could only roll her eyes at how easily Compa could affect Ryan; still she did smile at how he seemed to be keeping his word and figured it could be worse.  
"As the others know, we must find the Mascot character for each kingdom in order to acquire the power to free the CPUs." Histoire stated, "While you were gone I did some more research and I believe I have found where Planeptune's mascot character has been hiding."  
"Really?! That's wonderful news!" Nepgear replied, excited that they were finally getting somewhere.  
"Yes, I've been able to find out that it has been hiding in the depths of the Virtua Forest." Histoire explained, "I would be more cautious about sending you out there, but considering the type of help we now have I think you should be just fine."  
"She means me right?" Ryan asked which drew laughter from the four girls, "I guess so…"  
"But first, you must all be tired and hungry after all that has happened." Histoire stated, "While finding the mascot character is of high priority, it would do no good to send you without you being at your peak."  
"Sounds good but um, I'm not sure you guys have enough food for someone my size." Ryan remarked, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, I could stand to lose some weight but…"  
"Do not worry; I have planned for such events." Histoire mysteriously stated, "I am sorry that this is the best place for you to wait but we will be back shortly."  
"That's fine, it's not like I have anywhere else to be." Ryan joked as he watched the girls enter what appeared to be an elevator and disappear for now, "…I wonder if this place has a restroom?"

Ryan was reclining against one of the walls in an attempt to rest when he heard a voice calling out to him.  
"Sorry we were gone for so long Mr. Giant…but I've got something that should make up for it."  
"Heh, that's okay Compa; it gave me some time to think about all this and really take it in." Ryan remarked as he noticed her over by a huge hangar bay door, "What's that behind you?"  
"Oh, this was what I was talking about!" Compa excitedly shouted, walking over and pulling on a rope which unveiled…a hamburger?  
"Um, I'm not seeing things am I? Is that a me-sized hamburger?" Ryan asked, a little confused at where they got vegetables that big…let alone a cow, "How did you…I mean…oh God it smells so good, how did I not notice how hungry I was?"  
Compa could only chuckle at Ryan's antics and scooted to the side as she saw him pick it up and take a big bite of it; she hoped it was tasty since she'd never tried making something this big before but the smile on his face was all she needed to see to know she'd succeeded.  
"Oh Compa…it's amazing." Ryan beamed as he savored the burger, "How did you make something so big?"  
"Well, we've got this technology that can replicate matter and stuff; Ge-Ge understands how it works but I know how to use it so that's good enough for me." Compa explained as she walked over and leaned against his thigh, "We can use it to make all sorts of cool stuff…well, as long as it isn't living that is."  
Ryan half-listened to her explanation as he finished the deliciousness and let out a very pleased sigh, then again who wouldn't when a cute girl makes you a delicious lunch?  
"Oh Compa…my tummy thanks you." Ryan stated, resting his hand over her and hugging Compa to his thigh, "You are an awesome cook!"  
Compa could only blush at Ryan's compliment and did her best to return the hug; the two sat like this for what seemed a few minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat.  
"If you two are quite done, do you think we could get to the part where the plot progresses now?" IF asked from her perch on the scaffolding.  
"Ooooh, I think she's jealous…"  
"How can you tell Compa?"  
"That's easy Mr. Giant; she broke the fourth wall…"

After everyone had enjoyed a needed meal and taken a little bit to freshen up, Histoire had gathered them all in the hangar room as they decided their best course of action.  
"Now that you've had a chance to relax, I feel confident in letting you go find the mascot." Histoire explained, "Although with Ryan going along with you I doubt it will take long…but be careful anyways."  
"Well, shall we ladies?" Ryan asked, offering them his hands and waiting for them to get settled, "Heh, we shouldn't be long Histoire…so do any of you know what this mascot looks like?"  
IF chuckled at his question as they exited the hangar and began the trek to Virtua Forest, not aware of someone having seen them.  
"Ah, what is this? Some foul creature seeking to sully the beauty of Gamindustri? And he's kidnapped some frail maidens! I must follow him!"  
With that the mysterious figure trailed Ryan as stealthily as she could as he made small talk with the girls before noting they'd arrived at the forest.  
"Hmmm…heh, trees as tall as me…that's unexpected." Ryan joked as he set the girls down on a pathway, "I think I'll be okay walking off the beaten path but don't worry girls, I won't wander too far off. Have to keep an eye on you after all."  
"You make it sound like you're babysitting or something?" IF huffed, noting they'd attracted some unwanted attention, "Great…Fungus and Piranha Flowers. Time to get to work girls!"  
"What about Mr. Giant?" Compa whined, pulling out a comically huge syringe, "I thought he was gonna kick their butts for us?"  
"Hmmm, how to put this in Gamindustri terms?" Ryan mused until a light-bulb appeared over his head, "Well, let's put it this way: I'm a high-level character that's there for a pinch but I have to let you guys level up otherwise you won't gain the experience necessary to fight without relying on me too much."  
"Ooooh, so Mr. Giant is like a special summons or something…as long as you got my back I'll make those monsters pay!" Compa shouted fiercely, charging into the fray and beating the monsters senseless.  
Even Nepgear was in the thick of it, smacking enemies down with her Beam Saber.  
"…wow, I did not expect that." Ryan remarked with a laugh, before sensing something behind them, "Huh? …I could have sworn I saw something; must've been my imagination."  
However, not too far from them was indeed the girl from before, keeping a close watch on their actions.  
"This is even more fiendish than I first thought; he's using them as his personal army and watching them fight monsters for his amusement! If ever there was a cry for justice, it is most certainly here! I must find a way to sneak up on him as fighting him directly would probably end up with me being turned into flattened justice…"  
With that the figure followed them as Ryan walked alongside the girls, keeping an eye out and generally being impressed with the moves they had.

"I think you guys should avoid that big one over there for the moment." Ryan cautioned, nodding towards a rather large (well, compared to Iffy, Compa, and Gear) wolf creature, "Maybe we'll come back to tackle it after you've gained a few levels."  
"Hmmm, I hate to admit it but I believe he's right." IF replied, "Strange that we haven't found the mascot character…wait? What's that over there?"  
A short distance down the path was a strange looking character talking to herself…and in front of her was a sleeping creature.  
"Argh, dammit…why is it that I have to go trekking all over the place to find this thing and when I do it's not even awake for me to torment and torture! What's the point of being the villain when you can't enjoy the simple things like that?"  
Putting the pieces together and realizing this was the mascot character she had her eyes set on, Ryan and the girls made their way over to her and confronted her on her actions.  
"Am I going to destroy this thing? Hell yeah I am, why the heck wouldn't I do something like that? With this pain in the ass gone I can help bring about Arfoire…wait, why am I blabbing all this to a bunch of little girls? Go home before I kick you to the curb!" stated the figure, a green-haired girl with pale skin wearing what appeared to be a hoodie designed to look like some type of popular mouse character.  
"We can't do that Miss…?"  
"Heh, don't you recognize awesomeness when you see it? My name is Linda and I'm the proud Underling of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime and I've been tasked with reviving the grand goddess of destruction herself…" Linda explained, not noticing that Ryan had picked her up and was holding her in front of his face, "And furthermore…"  
"So in other words, you're just a peon?" Ryan teasingly asked, trying not to laugh as she still hadn't noticed he'd picked her up, "Linda is a nice name though…"  
"You're damn right it's nice you…stupid…man?" Linda shakily asked as she finally noticed what had transpired, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I can't stand heights! Dammit, this isn't fair! They never said I'd have to deal with giants! Why won't anyone respect me!?"  
Despite her clearly being the enemy, Ryan's heart just didn't have it in him to torture the poor girl like this especially since she did seem truly terrified of heights; with a quick hug to make amends he set her back down in front of the girls…but away from the mascot.

"Huh? Ugh my stomach, I no like the heights! Okay, no giants! If you brats want to fight fine but no cheating dammit, he can't help." Linda demanded, brandishing her short sword, "I'll show you what an Underling of ASIC can do!"  
"Well I guess we have no choice; let's beat this peon down!" IF shouted, pulling out her knives and getting ready to rumble.  
"I guess if you want to fight we will Ms. Underling but don't cry if we beat you silly." Compa added as she joined the fray with Nepgear not far behind already transformed into her HDD form.  
"What the hell? She's a CPU?! Argh, could you brats be any more annoying?" Linda groaned, retaliating with her own attacks.  
While this was going on, Ryan watched and waited patiently as his girls seemed to be doing rather well and holding their own until he felt something crawling up his back; twisting and turning he couldn't seem to reach it and then he felt something start kicking his neck.  
"Justice Burning Kick!"  
"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked as he felt something hitting his neck again, "Look, whoever's doing that I would advise against it…while I'm not angry it is a little annoying."  
"You can never silence Justice evil fiend! I will fell you and save those maidens you hold captive! Rumbling Thunder!"  
Ryan winced a bit at that, while the attacks truthfully weren't hurting him they still didn't feel good and so with a great sigh he quickly reached up to his neck to grab this person…mostly likely a her from what he could tell.  
Sensing this, the figure bounded from Ryan's neck up to the top of his head and was doing a good job of deftly avoiding his hands.  
"Oh come on, if you keep messing about I might actually hurt you and I don't want to do that." Ryan grumbled before reaching for her again and feeling her slip off his head…and into his shirt, "Hey! Get out of there!"  
Reaching down under the bottom of his shirt, Ryan finally managed to grab hold of whoever this was and finally get a good look at her; she seemed dressed like some type of hero cliché wearing a skin-tight black jumpsuit bordered with red and blue stripes and had her hair tied back with a rather unique looking clip…her suit also had the zipper down with cloth wrapped around her upper torso.  
"Dare I even ask?" Ryan sighed seeing her style of dressing, "Now who are you? And why did you attack me little one?"

"You'll get nothing out of me friend of evil! Even if I fall to you the flames of justice will always burn bright across Gamindustri and never extinguish; so decrees NISA!"  
"So you're name's Nisa huh? Well you don't have anything to worry about…you won't be dying today." Ryan remarked, noting her expression change at his words, "Believe it or not I too fight for justice."  
"…how do I know this isn't a clever ruse concocted to catch me off-guard?" Nisa asked, squirming in the firm yet gentle grip he had her in, "Evil is prone to lies and mistruths; I see how you have those maidens in your power…"  
"Maidens? Wait, do you mean Iffy, Compa, and Gear? Dudette, those are my friends…though one of them seems to want to be closer but that's beside the point. I'm here helping them try to save Gamindustri." Ryan explained with a smile, "Hmmm, speaking of which they seemed to have beaten up Linda…poor girl. Anyway, I'm going to open my hand up now so please refrain from attacking me okay?"  
"…I shall observe you, though an entity of evil would show no quarter to one of justice; for now I will believe your words." Nisa replied as Ryan opened up his hand allowing her to stand before she bounded up his arm to his shoulder, "Yes…I can see it now: Nisa the heroine of Justice teamed up with a literal giant of justice; together none can stop their will to save all of Gamindustri!"  
Figuring he'd play along with her, Ryan made a similar pose as Nisa before hearing laughter from down below; apparently after Linda had run off complaining about giants and CPUs and it all being complete BS, IF, Compa, and Nepgear had watched the scene with a bit of amusement and couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

"Well then, I see the fellow fighters of justice have vanquished the evil Underling." Nisa decreed, scampering down Ryan's body and hopping in front of them, "Please allow me to join in your endeavor to free Gamindustri…I must side with those that have their own giant fighting machine of justice."  
"Hey, I am not a Gundam…or a Megazord." Ryan spat out, sticking his tongue out at Nisa and the others, "…although I suppose when they're riding me the girls kind of pilot me…I mean…oh bother that came out all wrong."  
Having a laugh at Ryan's awkward choice of words, the girls decided that having another person capable of fighting along for the ride wouldn't be a bad idea and thus…  
"NISA has joined the party." Ryan narrated before drawing a strange look from IF, "Something wrong Iffy? You have this odd look about you."  
"Nothing to concern yourself with; I've only just realized that in addition to a psycho "heroine" now among our ranks we still have a goofy giant to deal with." IF teased before running back to the forest entrance, the other girls following behind her.  
"HEY! I resent that!" Ryan shouted, chasing after them with a laugh, "Oh hey, wait…did you get the Mascot character's power?"  
Stopping and letting him catch up with them, the girls explained that it was sleeping but it gave a portion of its power to Nepgear after they'd beaten up Linda; Ryan nodded in understanding before grinning and scooping the four of them up.  
"Ah ha! I've got you now my pretties!" Ryan chuckled, hugging them to his chest, "So am I still a goofy giant Iffy?"  
IF looked up at Ryan and, despite the annoyed look on her face, the grin accompanying it told him all he needed to know.  
"I guess I still am." Ryan joked, allowing them to get situated on his shoulder, "Well, shall we return home then?"  
Getting an agreement out of the four girls, Ryan made his way out of the forest before heading back towards Planeptune…

Upon reaching the hangar entrance, Ryan waited for Nepgear to open it while Nisa could only make further comments as they entered.  
"Aha, a secret base sequestered from evil's prying eyes! I could think of no place better than this to hide your secret fighting giant machine!" Nisa declared with a fire in her eyes evident to even Ryan.  
"Ugh, I keep telling you…I'm not a Megazord." Ryan groaned with a huff as he made his way down the tunnel, "Do I look like I'm made of five parts and have a secret cockpit in my chest for you girls to pilot me?"  
"Hmmm, one does not know unless they jump forth to explore." Nisa decreed before sliding into Ryan's shirt, "Hmmm..."  
"Hey, get out of there! I thought I told you that last time." Ryan grumbled unable to really move and get her with the other's on his shoulders, "Oh…ow, hey, quit pulling my hair! Nisa..."  
"Yes?" Nisa asked, poking her head up from the top of his shirt, "I had to make sure there were no secrets to be had after all, one who fights with justice must be aware of her surroundings at all times."  
"If you don't get out of there I'll do something completely unbefitting a guardian of justice." Ryan warned, noting he'd finally reached the hangar, "I will scoop you up and tickle you mercilessly."

"…you wouldn't dare?!" Nisa gasped from her perch on Ryan's shirt, "A hero of justice tickling a defenseless heroine…how evil!"  
Rolling his eyes and taking this moment to grab her while she was distracted, Ryan held her firmly while the other three watched from the scaffolding.  
"I won't do it unless I deem it fitting little heroine." Ryan stated with a sly smile as he brought a finger up to her and gently poked her exposed stomach, "Eh? Was that a giggle? My, who could have guessed your wittle tummy was so sensitive."  
"Oh great hero of justice, please do not do this." Nisa begged, struggling to loosen the hold Ryan's fingers had on her before sensing she'd been freed, "Showing mercy to one smaller than you, you truly are a giant of Justice!"  
"Yes, Justice…" Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes and ruffling her hair, "Just remember…I know your weak spot heroine so behave."  
"Justice always behaves!" Nisa shouted back, striking what Ryan figured was a heroic pose, "…Justice also needs a shower because that jungle was very humid and sticky."  
"Ugh, I hate to agree with the psycho but I need some freshening up as well." IF groaned, "All that fighting in that humidity didn't do me much good either."  
"Well, you do wear that jacket all the time." Nepgear stated, "I can't imagine it lets you stay very cool."  
"Well, I look good and feel comfortable in it so…look, I'm on not on trial here." IF moaned as she headed for the elevator.  
"We'll check in later Mr. Giant; we've got to get all squeaky clean okay? You get cleaned too!" Compa explained before joining the others, "Make sure you scrub behind those ears Mister!"  
"Yes ma'am." Ryan teasingly replied before he watched them go off, "…now how am I supposed to take a shower?"  
"I believe I can help." Histoire stated spooking Ryan had how she just appeared below, "I am sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yes, just…heh never thought someone would sneak up on me at this size." Ryan joked, kneeling down to talk to her, "So what did you mean by that?"

What Histoire meant, Ryan came to find out, was that the hangar bay had something resembling a shower; apparently it had been designed to easily clean the mechs that the hangar bay was supposed to house but when the ASIC incidents began all attention was turned to them and so no machines were ever built.  
"Okay, so I can clean up but what about clothing?" Ryan asked, "I can't rightly wear the same thing forever; especially with this being so…icky from sweating."  
"I believe you should know the answer to that." Histoire explained as she nodded over towards a tall doorway behind him, "I've been quite busy while you were finding the mascot character; I suppose we should be thankful Planeptune has always been on the cutting edge in Gamindustri or you would be much more uncomfortable."  
Unsure as to what that all meant, Ryan opened the large door and found a small room made up for him: in one corner was a small, well to him, thin mattress and across from that he found a dresser filled with an assortment of clothing.  
"I don't understand…I mean I can figure that you made this stuff with that technology Compa told me about earlier but how'd you figure out my size?" Ryan asked, a bit puzzled but rather thankful he had something to change into.  
"I said I'd been busy, I was using info taken when you first arrived to figure out the factor of size you have compared to us; once I had that is was quite simple to produce clothing that would fit a person of your magnitude." Histoire explained, "All in all it only took three hours…"  
"Just three hours? That's amazing in my book." Ryan replied with a chuckle, "Well, I guess I should get cleaned up then huh?"  
"I shall leave you to that then." Histoire stated before waving goodbye and heading back upstairs.  
"Heh, well I shouldn't dally; knowing those girls, especially Compa, she'll want to come back and spend some time chatting." Ryan deduced, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel, "Hmmm, if we have to travel to these other kingdoms I wonder what I'll do for such simple things like this? Oh well, no use worrying until it happens!"

After getting cleaned up and feeling quite refreshed, Ryan decided to try out the mattress to see how it felt.  
"Mmmm, it's not too bad…definitely softer and less lumpy than that thing back in my room." Ryan mumbled, closing his eyes, "Strange…you'd think I'd be more worried about not being home but…I…I actually feel more…more at peace…here…"  
With that Ryan began to softly snooze, unaware that a certain someone came down to see if he was hungry.  
"Oh Mr. Giiiiant." Compa called in sing-song, "Now where could he have disappeared too? Heh, someone his size hiding completely is such an amusing thought…Hmm? What's that sound?"  
Following the sound to its source, Compa was a bit surprised to see Ryan had his own room now but she was more surprised to see that the big guy's snoring was what she heard.  
"Heh, I guess he was more tuckered out than he let on." Compa giggled as she walked over to his sleeping form, "Hmmm…he seems to be shaking in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about."  
Walking over to Ryan's hand that was lying by his side, Compa softly ran her hand over it hoping to calm him some; at first she wasn't sure she was making any progress but soon she noticed his body settling and his breathing relaxing.  
"That's good; I don't want Mr. Giant dreaming sad thoughts." Compa replied before she noticed running her hand along his palm made his fingers twitch, "Oooh…this is kind of fun. I really shouldn't but I can't help myself."  
About ten minutes into her little game, Ryan woke up but noted he wasn't alone; when he felt someone caressing his hand and then heard the giggles coming from there he knew Compa had apparently come to talk.  
'Well then, I think two can play this game.' Ryan thought with a smile, waiting for her to get a little bolder and just when she caressed the center of his palm her wrapped his fingers around her and lifted her up, 'Gotcha Compa…'  
"Eep! I guess this is why grandpa always said 'Let sleeping giants lie or they'll level a city with their yawns.'." Compa remarked as she felt herself snuggled to Ryan's chest, his body letting out a rumbling yawn, "Well, since I've no other choice, I guess I should just make the most of it."  
With that Compa snuggled up under Ryan's hand and settled in until Ryan decided he would wake up; of course he already was awake but he figured she didn't need to know that just yet and so he was content to simply enjoy her company…


	3. Stage 3

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~Stage 3~  
By  
DARKNESS SHADE

Unfortunately this calm was shattered thirty minutes later when his stomach let out a rather loud growl; a fact that roused Ryan and Compa from their light snoozing.  
"Uh oh, Mr. Giant is pretty hungry." Compa stated in mock worry, "I hope I'm not on the menu."  
"That would be a terrible waste of such a cutie." Ryan replied, gently caressing her hair, "So then little Compa, just where are the others at?"  
"Oh, they all decided to nap before dinner, but I felt that was boring." Compa stated, leaning into his caress, "I found much it more enjoyable keeping Mr. Giant company…"  
"I bet you did."  
"So then would you like me to go fix you up something tasty?" Compa asked as she felt him hold her close as he stood up, "Don't drop me…"  
"I wouldn't dare dream it little one; but yeah…some food sounds like a plan."  
"Any suggestions of what you'd like me to whip up?" Compa asked as Ryan set her back by the elevator.  
"Doesn't matter to me, if you cook it it'll be great." Ryan replied with a grin, "Oh my, is that a blush Compa?"  
"Teasing me like this, you're so bad Mr. Giant." Compa giggled before heading off to work her culinary magic, "I won't be long."  
Giving a nod, Ryan didn't have much to do so he went about poking his head around the various sections of the hangar; if he was, well, living here for the time being he might as well get familiar with it.  
Noting a lot of empty areas, Ryan could see that whatever Nepgear had told him about must have been pretty serious.  
"To build all this…and then not create what it was meant to store. How terrifying can Arfoire truly be?" Ryan asked mostly to himself before seeing a large storage case tucked away near the back, "Well now…I wonder if this is empty too?"

Meanwhile Compa was quick at working up some dinner for everyone, humming a lovely tune as she chopped up the ingredients.  
"Hmmm, I still don't know what to make for Mr. Giant; he said anything but what would be good?" Compa mused to herself, unaware that IF was eavesdropping.  
"Ah, so that's where you went; I should have known." IF teased as she walked over to her, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you have a crush on him."  
"Iffy…don't you start too." Compa whined sticking her tongue out at her, "It's just he's all by himself down there…it has to get lonely."  
As IF thought this over, Compa finished preparing her and the other girl's dinner and went thumbing through the recipe book trying to pick out something for Ryan; she eventually found something she thought would be good and typed out the instructions as the machine hummed to life.  
'Lonely, huh?' IF thought as she helped Compa set the table, 'I suppose I can see how hard that could be…hmmm…'  
IF was shaken from her thoughts when Nisa and Nepgear came rumbling in after smelling all that deliciousness Compa had cooked up.  
"Go ahead and eat girls, I've got to check on Mr. Giant's food." Compa explained as she went to check on the machine, "Hmmm…okay! Well like grandpa always said 'A watched pie might be good to look at but never forget the cake is a lie, so don't trust it with your wallet.'"  
With that Compa joined the girls as they ate, making small talk about what they had to do…and, as Nisa was quite determined to include whenever she could, justice.

Ryan had finished poking around with things and sat down, his stomach grumbling even more as he waited for Compa to return.  
"I hope she isn't doing something too complicated, if she takes any longer I'm gonna pass out." Ryan moaned, being overly dramatic as usual, "Oh Compa…where are you with another culinary masterpiece?"  
That is when Ryan heard a noise that made him grin from ear to ear: the sound of the hangar bay door opening.  
"Sorry it took so long Mr. Giant, I was hungry and the machine wanted to take it's time." Compa explained as she stood in front of a large plate, "I figured food not needing utensils would be easiest for you, so I made you a sub!"  
Nodding in reply, Ryan quickly, but carefully, grabbed the sub and took a bite, his face getting a bit messy in the process.  
"Compa…how do you do it?" Ryan asked as he made a bit of a pig of himself, the tastiness of the sub overpowering his manners, "You're like some culinary god or something."  
"It's just a sub Mr. Giant…all I did was type what to do and add the ingredients." Compa replied with a giggle, "Still, I'm glad you like it."  
Sighing after finishing his sub, Ryan groaned as he realized his face was now a mess…and he was a bit lacking in the napkin department.  
"Um, one moment please." Ryan stated, getting up and rinsing his face off best he could, "Okay, I think I'm presentable once again. So, now that I'm not all food crazy, I have to ask: why are you in your pajamas? And is that a sleeping bag and pillow?"  
"Well, I did a lot of thinking and it just didn't seem fair that you had to sleep all by yourself down here Mr. Giant." Compa explained as she smiled up at him, "So I'm gonna keep you company, it'll be like a sleepover! I'm so excited!"  
Ryan felt his heart sing at how kind she was; it was so fascinating that someone so small could have such a huge impact on him but that thought only made his smile wider.  
"And, well…"  
"What else is there to tell me Compa?"  
"Well…see…I said that out loud…and that got Iffy thinking and well…"

"The giant of Justice never fear being lonely as long as he has his fellow champions of Justice at his side!"  
Trying to contain his laughter at those words, Ryan turned and saw Iffy, Gear, and Nisa on the scaffolding holding their sleeping bags and pillows as well.  
"And so then they all figured it wouldn't do to leave me all by myself as well?"  
"That's right Mr. Giant…it was actually all Iffy's idea to be honest." Compa admitted, which caused Iffy to blush.  
"Well, he's working with us, right? It just wouldn't do if he wasn't at his best around us…so, if he can sleep better with us nearby then I don't see what the big deal is." IF explained, rolling her eyes at being teased by Compa of all people, "Anyway…Compa tells me you have a bed yourself so I guess we'll be sleeping near that; you don't snore do you?"  
"Only if he's having a bad dream." Compa replied as she patted Ryan's leg, "Uh oh, looks like Mr. Giant's all embarrassed."  
"You girls are something else." Ryan finally spoke, his mind trying to figure out just what he did to be so lucky, "Heh, I can't remember the last time I had a "sleepover" as Compa put it."  
"Oh hey, since it is can we braid your hair?" Nepgear asked, her eyes all aglow, "Oh! Oh! And let's talk about boys we like! Can we practice our makeup on you too?"  
"W-What?!" Ryan gasped at her request, "What are you going on about?"  
"Well, it's a sleepover…" Nepgear stated poking her fingers together, "Isn't that what you do at one?"  
"Maybe girls do that…but I'm a guy." Ryan nervously laughed at her actions, "Look…we…I mean…I'm not…I don't really desire you doing that…"

"…how did I get roped into this?" Ryan sighed as he lay on his mattress, Nepgear situated on his head giddily braiding his hair, "Oh wait, now I remember how: I have an unfortunate weakness to pretty girls and all things moé."  
"You've just got a good heart Mr. Giant." Compa teased as she, Iffy, and Nisa were playing a card game, "Hmmm…I'll take this card! …Oh phooey, it's the Old Maid!"  
"How fiendish of you, IF, tricking a defenseless girl into accepting such evil!"  
"Listen here you psycho, that's the whole point of the game." IF sighed, "If you've got a problem with that, then do something…"  
"Oh, I shall! Take this! Justice Fluffy Pillow!" Nisa shouted, throwing her pillow at IF and knocking her down, "Aha!"  
"Oh, that's it; it is so on!" IF shouted, tossing Nisa's pillow back at her and running at her with her own, "Soul Combination!"  
"Iffy, I don't think you should use your techniques in a pillow fight." Compa warned before getting bopped herself, "Okay, enough is enough! My grandpa always said 'Pillow fights are like pinball, if you don't actively try hard don't get upset when you tilt!'."  
With that Compa joined the fray and it wasn't until Nepgear claimed she was done that both her and Ryan saw what had occurred; Nepgear wanting to join in the fun quickly climbed off Ryan and charged in headlong tackling Nisa and IF before getting surprised attacked by Compa.  
"I'd join in…but I think that'd be a bit unfair." Ryan chuckled as he watched them go at each other, smiles on their faces and laughter floating up from them, "So cute."  
"It seems the heroine needs an advantage." Nisa remarked, before looking over at Ryan lying nearby, "Of course!"  
"Hey! Get back here you!" IF shouted chasing after Nisa who had climbed onto Ryan's chest, "Run where you will…I will have my vengeance!"  
Not wanting to be left out Compa and Nepgear followed suit and soon Ryan had a look of confusion as the girls continued their free-for-all on his chest; eventually though they all began to get worn out and soon collapsed before settling in where they fell.  
"You know if you girls just wanted to snuggle on my warm chest all you had to do was ask." Ryan teased causing them to stare at him, "…what?"  
Not saying a word, the girls all looked at each other before winding back and smacking Ryan in the face with their pillows; this caught him off-guard while they made a dash across his room knowing retribution would be imminent.

"Oh you goobers! It is on like the Donkey whose name is Kong!" Ryan declared, standing up and watching them dash across the hangar floor, "Alright…to make this fair I'm going to give you a two minute head start!"  
Tapping his foot patiently, Ryan watched them disappear out of the room and deduced they were probably going to hide; while he would have to be more careful now this certainly would make things more interesting.  
"At the least it'll let me think up some fitting "punishment"…" Ryan pondered as he began his search, "Hmmm, maybe the tickle threat from earlier…I bet that'd get Nisa's goat."  
"Justice will never succumb to such evil methods…I mean…nobody over here behind this door."  
Shaking his head at how transparent Nisa could be, Ryan poked around where he heard the source and found Nisa hiding behind an access panel.  
"Found you cutie…now then…this might be cheating but…" Ryan stated as he picked her up, "I might be willing to be lenient on you if you help me find the others."  
"The heroine would never rat out her fellow freedom fighters!" Nisa shot back before noting Ryan's other hand coming close, "Well…that is to say…"  
Chuckling at her antics, Ryan gently poked her tummy and watched her giggle and squirm all the while asking for mercy; feeling benevolent he granted it and went to place her on his bed to recoup while he looked for the others…only to see Compa waiting there.  
"Figures you wouldn't hide…here, she's a bit winded so if you would keep an eye on her I still need to find Iffy and Gear." Ryan stated while winking at Compa, "I suppose I couldn't tickle you…I'm sure you got pulled in with all the excitement."  
"I don't know Mr. Giant; I can be diabolical when I want to be."  
"That would be a sight to see…"

"Alrighty, two found and two still hiding out…I doubt they went far but…eh? What's that sound?" Ryan murmured as he heard a slight noise coming from above, "The vents…? Wait is that…"  
Sure enough, looking right above him he saw what appeared to be Nepgear's legs hanging out of a vent; seems that trying to hide up there she'd gotten stuck.  
"Oh Gear; I can't wait to hear how you got in this situation." Ryan sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to get her out, "Hey Iffy, if you're around I need your help; Gear got herself stuck."  
Hearing no response, Ryan could only deduce that Iffy being Iffy thought this was a trap and so he had no choice but to call a truce.  
"Look, I won't tickle you and I'll forgive the little snafu with the pillows but she's stuck and…yeah, yeah she's crying." Ryan pleaded before seeing her appear nearby, "Ah, I wouldn't have thought to check the elevator. Anyway, see if you can help me get her out."  
Picking up Iffy, Ryan placed her by the next grate and had her see how stuck she was.  
"Gear, how do you always get into situations like this?" IF groaned before noting her hips were what had her stuck, "Hmmm…I don't think he could pull on you; even if he was gentle there's too much risk of getting injured. How about I push on you?"  
"P-push me? I guess I don't have a lot of options." Nepgear replied as she felt IF push on her head, "Ow! Why my head!?"  
"Just be quiet and keep still."  
For his part all Ryan could do was hold his other hand under Nepgear and be confused at all the strange sounds he heard until finally with a loud pop out she came.  
"Oh Ryan…I transformed and flew up there to hide but then…I got stuck and couldn't get free." Nepgear cried, clinging to his thumb for comfort, "I was afraid I was going to slip and go splat!"  
After placing IF on his shoulder, Ryan gently caressed Nepgear in an effort to calm her before snuggling her to his chest.  
"Shhh, it'll be okay Gear. You're fine now so don't fret anymore okay?" Ryan softly spoke as he felt her relax, "Would it help if I let you braid more of my hair?"  
"Maybe…a little…"  
"There's the smile I was looking for."

Sometime later, after Ryan's hair was braided so much it was going to take him quite a while to untangle it, he was lying awake while listening to the girls peacefully snoozing nearby; his mind still thinking about Arfoire.  
'I wonder if I can help. Arfoire, she sounds so powerful…my height is quite an advantage but is it enough to tackle a goddess?' Ryan thought, his face frowning at the thought, 'Gear is a CPU candidate goddess and she was actually able to hurt me a little bit. I can only imagine what a full goddess would do.'  
Shaking his head, Ryan realized this train of thought wasn't very productive and he needed to get some sleep if he was going to be of any help period…  
In what seemed like no time at all, Ryan felt something tapping his face before his eyes fluttered open and saw Compa poking his cheek to wake him up.  
"Well good morning Compa." Ryan softly stated, "The others up yet?"  
"Well, Iffy is a bit hard to get up in the morning so I let her sleep in some; Nisa and Ge-Ge went upstairs to get breakfast going." Compa explained while making a face, "I hope letting them cook was a good idea."  
"Well, you better go find out; I'll get dressed and wait for Iffy to wake up." Ryan explained, watching Compa hop off his bed and go running off, "Well, I might not get a change of clothes for a while so let's pick something I can be happy with."  
Sifting through the clothing Histoire had picked out for him, Ryan decided upon a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt and went about getting ready.  
Eventually deciding she'd slept in enough, Ryan gently nudged Iffy, heard her groan in reply, call him something unpleasant for waking her, and then finally grumble before he gave her a hand and carried her to the elevator.  
"I hate mornings…" IF groaned as the elevator door closed, "I sure hope she's got some coffee brewing…"  
"That's a side to Iffy I hope I don't see much of; she's not as cute when she's grumpy." Ryan remarked with a laugh, "Well, while she works on breakfast let's look over what I found last night and get ready for adventure!"

After having a hearty breakfast and saying goodbye to Histoire, Ryan and the girls made their way east towards the land of Lastation.  
"Now this is the best way to travel." Compa stated watching the ground sail by with each step Ryan took.  
"I do have to admit it is convenient." IF agreed, patting Ryan's shoulder, "We've got ourselves such a great work horse."  
"Thanks Iffy, it's nice to know I rank up there with livestock in your mind." Ryan sighed with a grin.  
"Stop being dumb."  
"Ah, I love you too."  
Compa and the others chuckled at Ryan's teasing, but Iffy was none too fond of it; still she was smiling along with the others…until she saw something in the distance.  
"Neptune…" IF sighed.  
"What is it girls? You got really quiet." Ryan stated stopping and turning to look at what they were staring at, "Goodness! What is that unsettling, creepy place in the distance?"  
"That's the Gamindustri Graveyard Mr. Giant." Compa explained with a bit of sadness in her voice, "That's where Nep-Nep and the other goddesses are imprisoned."  
"It's so sinister I can feel the evil flowing from it even at this distance." Nisa lamented, "Truly such a place could be the only spot an evil such as ASIC would call home."  
"Sister…" Nepgear softly stated, that thought weighing on her mind.  
"So that's the place you were talking about where you managed to save Gear I take it?" Ryan asked to which he heard a very sad yes, "Hey now, no pouting! I'm here to help, remember? With me helping we'll get those Mascots to aid us and then go save them lickety-split!"  
"I wish we could go right now…"  
"If I knew more about them I'd be willing to take that chance, but until I do I'm not sure it would be prudent." Ryan replied as he continued back on the path to Lastation, "Don't worry we'll save them soon enough; if they're as tough as you I know they can hold out."  
"Thank you Ryan …" Nepgear softly spoke before leaning against his neck, "…and everyone else. I know we can do it, I just get discouraged sometimes…"  
"And that's why you've got us to knock some sense back into you Gear." IF joked, "Anyway, for now let's focus on getting info about Lastation's mascot character."

"Hmmm, I think I should wait here." Ryan stated when they got close to Lastation's capital city, "At least until you talk to their Oracle and find out some info and explain, well, me to them."  
"That's probably a sound idea; we don't want to incite a riot or some huge misunderstanding." IF replied with a nod, "Besides a lot of adventurers come from Lastation and they'd probably mistake you for some monster."  
"Ugh, even if I can see things from their perspective that still stings a little." Ryan groaned, kneeling down and helping the girls disembark, "I'll just be relaxing over by those trees so no rush, find out everything you can before we have to head out again."  
"Okay Mr. Giant, we'll be back as soon as we can." Compa shouted as the four continued down the trail into the city.  
'It's unfortunate, but it's not as if I can expect every kingdom to be like Planeptune.' Ryan thought as he laid back, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky.  
Closing his eyes, Ryan listened to the sounds surrounding him: the chirping of birds, whispering of the wind, and the subtle noises coming from the city.  
"Hmmm…whoever's there needn't hide from me." Ryan softly spoke after sensing a presence nearby, "Despite my looks I'm pretty harmless so you needn't be afraid."  
"I-I'm not afraid, stupid…"  
Looking to his right, Ryan noted his visitor was yet another girl: with her black dress, knee high socks, and hair framed by twin ribbons she certainly had a look about her.  
"W-what the heck are you staring at you giant dummy?" she spat out noting Ryan merely smiling and staring at her.  
"So what brings you out here little one?" Ryan asked, keeping still so he wouldn't frighten her, "A girl like you running about all by herself doesn't really seem all that safe."  
"Not that I have to tell you or anything but I'm one tough girl so don't mess with me!"  
"Easy, easy." Ryan quickly replied, "I didn't mean to offend, just worried about a pretty damsel is all. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Ryan."  
"I didn't ask for your name…but mine's Uni just so you know!"  
"Uni, eh? That's a unique name…"  
"So do you just stake out areas to harass girls that happen by or do you have a reason to be here?"  
"Jeez, so snappy; it's cute though." Ryan joked, "I'm waiting for my companions to return from the city. I'm not exactly someone that can walk anywhere…not unless I want people to freak out."  
"Well that's stupid…they shouldn't be so quick to judge." Uni stated, "You know, not that I really care what they think about you and all, but they should get to know someone and their intentions before running around like chickens."  
"Heh, is that why you've been shaking this whole time?" Ryan teased with a smile, "Heh, turning red are we?"  
"S-shut up! I'm not scared…I'm just a little cold." Uni grumbled, "Look, I've got important stuff to do…but I don't think it'd be too bad if we ran into one another again."  
"Heh, I wouldn't be hard to miss; take care of yourself Uni." Ryan replied as he offered her his finger, "Friends?"  
"Stupid, asking such a thing after only meeting once…but I'll consider it." Uni shot back, shaking Ryan's finger and then running off, "…goodbye Ryan."  
Watching her form fade off into the distance, Ryan couldn't help laughing to himself at her antics.  
"A real live tsundere; I never thought the day would come I'd meet one of those." Ryan chuckled as he resumed his waiting, "I wish those girls would hurry up but I guess they must've hit a roadblock…"  
Yawning, Ryan closed his eyes and figured a quick nap couldn't hurt; at his size he doubted anything could really hurt himself outside Gear and the other CPUs so he allowed himself to relax and soon enough he was out.

"Ugh, that darn Oracle and her head games; she's so damn shrewd." IF grumbled as she followed the other girls out of the city, "Now you can see why people speak of her how they do."  
"Yeah, that Lady Kei sure is sneaky." Nepgear lamented, "I feel bad though that we had to leave poor Ryan out there by himself when she already seemed to be aware of him."  
"Well, we didn't know so I don't think Mr. Giant would be too upset." Compa stated, patting Nepgear on the back, "Don't worry Ge-Ge…he won't know if we don't tell him."  
"This is most annoying though with justice being blocked by a business transaction; truly there is nothing more evil than this." Nisa groaned, "Huh? It would appear the giant of justice is asleep."  
"You just have to poke him and he'll wake up." Compa stated, running over and poking his cheek, "Mr. Giiiiant, wakey-wakey!"  
"Ugh…huh? Oh, hey girls." Ryan stated with a yawn, "Did you find out what where the Mascot is?"  
"Yes…and no." IF replied, "The Oracle knows where it is but being all about business we must first find two rare items in order to get the info from her."  
"You sound especially annoyed Iffy." Ryan remarked with a grin, "Do you think I should go try and get the info from her myself?"  
"As amusing as that thought is, I think she'd be expecting such an event." IF sighed, "Anyway we have to go find Hematite and a Treasure Gem…"  
"Judging by your irritation, I'd say those are probably a bit hard to come by."  
"You don't know the half of it Ryan…stores refuse to stock either of those due to the fact that they'd get robbed almost immediately." IF explained, "Anyway, there's a place north of here that might help us out…might."  
Nodding, Ryan picked them up, got them situated, and then headed in the direction IF had indicated…

"Okay…so this Endless Zone is indoors…how the heck do I get in there?" Ryan asked, noting a door too small for him to get in.  
"Oh Mr. Giant, it's actually really simple." Compa explained, donning some glasses, "You see, you're in our party. So as long as you're in the party, when we open the door and it loads you'll get pulled in with us…so don't worry, we won't be leaving you this time."  
Ryan had a puzzled look on his face that this, just what did she mean by that?  
Rolling her eyes, IF figured it'd be easier to show him and so she opened the door which initiated the load screen; a few seconds later they were inside on the path with Ryan standing next to it.  
"I…uh…how…er…um…what kind of crazy physics was that?" Ryan managed to ask, completely baffled by just how he got in, "…video game logic…hmmm."  
"Well, ignoring him for the moment, I believe we should look around for some info." IF stated as she and the girls followed the path, fighting monsters as they went.  
'This place is trippy; all these random number codes and such flying around. I feel like I've been sucked into cyberspace.' Ryan thought as he followed the girls, 'I'm not even sure what I'm standing on…I certainly don't see anything to stand on.'  
Shaking his head at the craziness and grinning, Ryan decided to just go with the flow and enjoy it: who cared how it worked as long as it did, right?  
"Hmmm…uh oh…looks like the girls have gotten into a bit of a pickle." Ryan noted, seeing them having a rough time against a rather large wolf creature that strangely was purple, "Would you girls like a special summons?"  
"Ugh…I'd hate to cheat, but I think we bit off more than we can chew." IF groaned.  
"Justice would like a pinch-hit…"  
"Please Mr. Giant…give this monster what for!" Compa shouted before falling on her butt, "My heart's racing…"  
Cracking his knuckles, Ryan got ready to play up the hero and take his turn; it seemed unfair in his book but he certainly wasn't going to let them get hurt.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size wolfie?" Ryan shouted before backhanding him into the distance, a little twinkle signifying his exit, "Oh that looked like it smarted."

"Such raw strength, I must know who this is!"  
"Hey, wait, who said that?" Nepgear asked before noting some run up to them, "Um…can we help you?"  
"Howdy, my name is Falcom and I just can't help but run up and butt my nose into other people's business when they need help!"  
"Well, that certainly was forthcoming and precise." Ryan joked, "Judging from your clothing you must be a stock adventuress."  
"Wow, tough and smart; how'd you guys find a summons like him?" Falcom joked, "Any who, what seems to be bugging you?"  
"Oh, we're looking for a Treasure Gem; you wouldn't happen to know where any would be at do you?" IF asked, "I figure if you're going to helpful I might as well take advantage of it."  
"Of course, of course. I recently ran into a monster in the Virtua Forest depths that seems to have a habit of stockpiling it for some reason." Falcom explained, "…oops, I've got to go; adventuring to do and all that! I hope my info helps you…maybe next time you can tell me where to find a summons like your big friend there!"  
Watching her run out of the dungeon, the five of them couldn't help but be quite confused at her manner of acting but hey, at least they knew where to find the Treasure Gem now.  
"I can't believe we've got to go all the way back to the Virtua Forest…we just left from there." IF groaned before feeling herself get picked up, "Hey, what gives?!"  
"You're getting too grumpy Iffy." Ryan chided as he caressed her hair, "You need to relax a little…"  
"Dammit…doing things like this without asking me." IF sighed before relaxing in his hand, "Let's just get to the forest…"  
"He certainly knows how to help a maiden in distress…such professional heroism!" Nisa declared, her eyes burning passionately.  
"I'm gonna Chaos Blade you to pieces…when he puts me down…" IF threatened, trailing off as she settled into a nap.  
"Oh my, poor Iffy must've taken more damage than we thought fighting that Wolf." Compa stated with worry, "Quickly, I'll open the door so we can exit and then I can heal her up!"

"I still don't get how that works." Ryan commented as they headed towards the Virtua Forest, "Is she gonna be okay?"  
Ryan couldn't help but frown as he looked at Iffy cradled in his hand, still asleep but patched up thanks to Compa.  
"Iffy's tough! Now that master nurse Compa patched her up she'll be fine!" Compa declared proudly, "I'm sure she'll be awake by the time we get to our destination."  
"That's something I've been thinking about Compa." Nepgear stated, her face contorted in confusion, "You use a syringe to fight…but wouldn't a scalpel work better?"  
"Silly Ge-Ge, only doctors can use scalpels." Compa explained matter-of-factly, "Besides, my syringe is so much useful a weapon: I can stab bad persons, inject them with all sorts of nasty things, and then clobber them over the head with it."  
"I guess I can see why you would choose something like that to wield your justice." Nisa stated with a nod.  
"Right! A little poison or a puff of air and the baddies are going down!" Compa replied with a smile.  
"Eek! I hope you never do that to me!" Nepgear replied in a terrified voice.  
"Oh Ge-Ge, I'd never do that; I'd only inoculate you if you became evil or got a cold."  
While the three of them said nothing, Ryan, Gear, and Nisa were all thinking the same thing at that statement: I hope to God I never get sick around Compa!

"Ugh how am I supposed to sleep with all you crazies yapping about?" IF groaned as she came too, noticing where she was out, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"  
"Well, when you passed out I was worried and didn't want to move you." Ryan hastily explained, "And then Compa said you needed somewhere warm and stable to lie while you recuperated so…and then we come full circle."  
"Whatever, I don't really have the energy to deal with this right now." IF replied, "Did we get to the Virtua Forest?"  
"Indeed we did; she said we'd find the monster deep in the forest right?" Ryan asked to which IF replied yes, "Okay then…deeper we go!"  
Forgoing the path for now to save time, Ryan got the five of them to the right place and found a monster that seemed a little out of place.  
"Goodness, his poly-count is a little low." Nepgear remarked as Ryan set them down to fight, "Hmmm…oops. I think that made him mad."  
"Well I don't really care what mood he's in." IF grumbled, determination in her voice, "He's got what we need so let's kick his butt!"  
"What brave words! To be ready for action after recovering from such wounds, truly she is worth of being a heroine!" Nisa decreed, dashing in with IF for a combo attack, "Taste the overpowering flavor of Justice fiendish beast!"  
The dragon they were fighting didn't take too kindly to that, roaring and growling as it took their attacks head on.  
'Heh, they're doing pretty good all things considered.' Ryan thought as he watched them dole out the damage, "You can do it girls! Kick his ass!"  
"Time for the finishing blow! I can't fail!" Nepgear stated, steadying her Plasma Sword and doing an intricate series of moves as she slashed up the dragon, "Mirage Dance!"  
With an unhappy growl and a quick poof of data, the dragon disappeared and in its place was the Treasure Gem they seeked.  
"Sweet! That's one item down!" IF shouted, "Now we just have to find Hematite."  
"And then we'll be one step closer to saving my sister…and the other CPUs." Nepgear added, "Come on Ryan, let's get out of here…I can't stand this humidity."  
"That makes two of us." Ryan chuckled as he headed out of the forest with them, "The question is where to next?"  
After they had left, Linda had apparently been poking around and seemed to be looking for something…or someone.  
"Ugh, that useless dumbass…where did he disappear to? How did I get stuck with such an idiot for a partner?" Linda groaned, "I'm just thankful those moé blobs didn't see me…even if that cheating giant of theirs actually seems to treat me with respect."  
Letting her mind wander, she soon realized what (and who) she was thinking of and shook her head at such a thought.  
"The hell is wrong with me! He's the enemy…well, either way I'll have to look elsewhere for that dumb mouse…."

"Hmmm, it's starting to get dark out." Ryan noted, noting the setting sun, "I don't think I can make it to Lastation in time so I guess we'll have to make camp here."  
"I suppose I'll get working on a campfire then." Nisa stated, bounding off towards the forest.  
"For once she didn't say anything about justice…" Nepgear commented with a laugh, "I suppose we should enjoy the brief reprieve."  
"Exactly." Ryan agreed as he sat down, "Here's hoping we'll find a clue as to where we can find Hematite in the morning."  
"I'm sure it'll luck into us, plot convenience and all that." IF mumbled, plopping down and sighing, "…guess I'm still a bit worn out."  
Lying back, Ryan closed his eyes and relaxed as he simply listened to the nighttime sounds around them: the crickets chirping, Nisa returning with firewood, and what he believed was the ocean.  
'Hmmm, guess we must be near the water.' Ryan thought as he felt sleep start to call him, 'Well, they'll be okay if I nod off now…especially since I can tell they got a fire going.'  
With that Ryan was out, leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves as the fire roared brightly.  
"He certainly seems able to fall asleep anywhere." IF commented as she noted Ryan's calm breathing, "He did do a lot of walking though…even if he didn't fight."  
"Mr. Giant's been such a big help…I just wish we could make it more convenient for him to live in our world." Compa lamented, "I know Histy did some stuff in the hangar but I wish he had some portable version or something."  
"Those who service justice will surely be rewarded for their heroism. I would not worry about his situation, it shall work itself out!"  
"Nisa's right; I'm sure Histoire will figure something out…eventually." Nepgear joked, "She always does seem to take a long time to get stuff done…but that's Histoire."  
"Yep! Histy just wouldn't be herself if she got things done quickly." Compa giggled, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay; like grandpa said 'Early to bed and early to rise keeps that stupid bird from stealing your worms!'"  
"I don't think that saying is…you know what? I'm too tired to deal with this." IF grumbled before getting situated, "I'm too tired for the psycho talking…"  
With that the four, well five since Ryan was already out, soon entered sleep's realm hoping tomorrow would bestow good fortune on them…

The sun rose early the next morning, the bright light shining right into Ryan's eyes.  
"Ugh…I get it world, I'm up I'm up." Ryan grumbled as he went to get up…and stopped when he felt something on his chest, "What the…?"  
Apparently at some point during the night the girls had all made their way to Ryan's chest and snuggled up for what he could only deduce was some warmth as the air did carry a bit of a chill about it.  
"Those goobers…even Iffy fell prey I see." Ryan whispered with a grin, "I guess they're lucky I didn't move much last night but I suppose I was really out of it."  
Rather than wake them, Ryan felt content to let them rest there as he watched the sun rise on a morning in Gamindustri; looking to his left he could see water in the distance and figured that was the source of the waves he heard last night.  
'I know Hematite is supposed to be a type of ore…I wonder if there's any in some type of deposit off the coast?' Ryan thought as he tried his best to formulate a plan, 'I guess I can suggest it when they awaken…wait a second…'  
Looking down at the girls, Ryan felt something was off and began counting.  
'Let's see here: one, two, three, four…five?' Ryan thought, his eyes blinking in confusion, 'Hey, wait…I recognize our mysterious fifth girl…I wonder when she got here?'  
Figuring he'd get all the explanations he'd need when they awoke, Ryan continued to wait patiently enjoying the warmth his heart felt as the girls snoozed upon him.  
Eventually he heard a small chorus of yawns break out as one by one the girls woke up, stretching before remembering where they were and then staring into Ryan's hazel eyes.  
"Morning little ones…did I keep you warm?" Ryan teased with a smile, "Also, I noted we gained a new guest…"  
"Huh? You know Uni Ry?" Nepgear asked sleepily, her little hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"We've met briefly…I suppose she must have showed up sometime after I passed out." Ryan deduced as he watched her finally wake up, "Morning my sleepy tsundere…"  
"W-what? Shut up!" Uni groggily shouted, "Don't get any wrong ideas, it was just cold and you happen to generate a lot of warmth. Still…I suppose I am glad I happened upon you."  
Ryan could only chuckle at her silliness and waited for the rest of them to awaken fully before he suggested his plan.

"Ah, okay…so you bumped into her at the Basilicom." Ryan noted as he walked in the direction of the water, "…you holding up okay Uni?"  
"Ugh…if you weren't so rough I'd feel better." Uni grumbled, holding her stomach, "…this does beat walking there myself though."  
At that moment Ryan felt his stomach grumble quite loudly, especially if the girl's reactions were anything to go off of.  
"Sorry…I haven't really eaten much since breakfast yesterday." Ryan apologized, "Probably why I was so tired yesterday…I'll be okay for now but…"  
"We'll find you some food after this, okay Mr. Giant?" Compa stated, reassuring him, "I'm sure Lastation must have something I can use to create some food for you!"  
"Well, duh, Lastation only does everything after all." Uni commented, "By the way, you might want to stop walking…"  
Looking down Ryan realized she was right and he stopped quickly before walking right into the water; thankfully it didn't fling any of the girls off of him but he still felt bad as they gripped his shirt tightly.  
"Sorry girls…guess I should've paid attention." Ryan apologized again, feeling pretty bad about this one, "Well, this is ocean alright…strange little pavilion they've got put around here."  
Allowing the girls to step off of him, Ryan noted the water didn't look too deep and so began to take off his shoes and socks.  
"What the heck are you doing?" IF questioned in confusion.  
"Well, I don't mind my jeans getting wet since they'll dry but I'd prefer my shoes and socks stay dry since a fresh pair isn't exactly easily accessible." Ryan explained as he tucked his socks into his shoes and set them aside, "I can't really follow you without wading into the water so this seemed the best solution."  
"Is he always like this?" Uni quietly asked Nepgear.  
"Sort of, he's a bit goofy and over thinks stuff but he seems to have a good heart about him." Nepgear replied with a chuckle, "Well, now that that's been settled, shall we start looking for Hematite?"  
'You know, Nepgear never did tell me why she's looking for that too.' Uni thought as she followed them, 'I guess it won't matter until we find it…then I'll get my answer.'

Ryan was feeling pretty lucky the water stopped just below his knees, any higher would've been a huge nuisance.  
"Lots of monsters but no Hematite." Ryan grumbled, watching the girls beat up another strange bone fish creature, "I wonder if my idea was a bust?"  
"Justice must ever be vigilant." Nisa stated, "Hark! What is that creature over there? Could it be evil?!"  
"It looks like a little mouse…" Nepgear noted as they walked closer, "He seems sick…"  
"Mr. Mouse? Are you okay?" Compa asked before feeling his head, "Oh my, he seems rather feverish…just leave this to master nurse-in-training Compa!"  
"Chu…chump." The mouse creature groaned as Compa worked her magic, "Oh…an angel?"  
"Just hold on a little bit more Mr. Mouse." Compa stated as she continued tending to his wounds, "And…okay! You should be good to go!"  
"I feel great, chu!" the mouse creature shouted, "You patched me up? What's your name, chump?"  
"I'm Compa Mr. Mouse."  
"Compa…what a wonderful name for an angel; oh my sweet, chu! I love you, chu!"  
"Mr. Mouse…why are you acting so silly?"  
"Oh Compa…wait, chump! I forgot I had to be somewhere…I've got to go, chu! I will make you mine Compa!"  
With that the mouse creature took off into the distance…

"Well, I'm not sure what that was all about but look over there girls." Ryan stated, pointing further down the path, "Those cat creatures…they seem to be carrying something."  
Heading to where Ryan had indicated, they could see that the monsters indeed were carrying something; that something turned out to be the Hematite they needed.  
"Hey, we found it!" Nepgear shouted happily, "Now we just have to take it!"  
"Good job Mr. Giant, your idea did pay off. See? I knew it would." Compa teased, pulling out her syringe, "Okay, time to, as Nisa would put it, treat the wound that is evil on the body of Justice!"  
"Oh God, not you too Compa." IF groaned, "Whatever, let's take these things down!"  
As they fought, Ryan couldn't help but notice that Uni seemed to be a little distracted; almost as if her mind was elsewhere.  
'Hmmm, I wonder what's eating her.' Ryan thought as he noted they were easily subduing the enemy, '…eh?'  
"Alright! We got it!" Nepgear shouted, "Now we can go get the info from that Lady Kei."  
As Nepgear went to retrieve the Hematite, Uni suddenly rushed in front of her with a determined look on her face.  
"Now what's all this?" Ryan pondered as he watched the scene unfold.  
"I want to know why you're trying to get this as well Nepgear." Uni demanded, keeping Nepgear from collecting the items, "Why are you after this too?"  
"I have to get it…to find the mascot character." Nepgear explained, "If I don't I won't be able to save my sister…"  
"Your sister? Wait…why didn't I realize it before?" Uni sighed, "You're Planeptune's CPU candidate aren't you?"  
"Why, yes I am, but what does that have to do with it?" Nepgear asked before being blinded by a light, "What? Uni…"  
"That's right; I'm Lastation's CPU candidate." Uni stated, brandishing a ridiculously oversized gun, "Why is it that only you are back? What about my sister?"  
"You see…the thing is…" Nepgear sadly stated, "We lost…so hard…for three years we suffered in that Graveyard; if Compa and IF hadn't come for me I'd be stuck there too."  
"So you were too weak! If only my sister had let me come this wouldn't have happened!" Uni shouted, clearly annoyed at this information, "Face me Nepgear!"  
"But why Uni?" Nepgear asked, "I thought we were friends!"  
"S-stupid! I never said such a thing so hurry up and fight me! If you aren't strong enough to stop me then what makes you think you could possibly get the mascot's support? Or save our sisters assuming you do get their support?" Uni demanded, "So come on!"  
"…fine. You leave me no choice Uni…" Nepgear glumly replied, transforming into her HDD form, "Planeptune's CPU candidate ready to engage!"

'Well this doesn't seem right.' Ryan groaned, 'Friends shouldn't be fighting friends…especially when we're trying to do the same thing.'  
"I can tell from that look on your face that this bothers you." IF stated, looking up at Ryan, "You understand why it's happening, right?"  
"Yeah…it's so Uni can try and find out why she got left behind; I just wish there was an easier way for her to get her answer." Ryan replied, watching the two clash and counter each other's attacks, "Nothing good comes of friends being forced to fight."  
"Don't be sad Mr. Giant; I'm sure it'll all turn out alright." Compa assured him, "Ge-Ge is tough…she'll know how to win without hurting her."  
"The flames of friendship burn their brightest when spoken through fists!" Nisa shouted, her eyes all aglow, "The heroine's sidekick shall show such truths!"  
"…you're insane Nisa." Ryan joked, chuckling at her antics, "Hmmm? Oh my, looks like they're done."  
"…tch, I can't believe I lost." Uni grumbled, staring at the ground, "I'm too weak…no wonder my sister left me behind."  
"Uni…"  
"Just, just take the stupid Hematite and leave me alone Nepgear!" Uni shouted before running off.  
Ryan thought about stopping her but realized in the end that would cause more harm than good; Uni had to come to grips with this herself before she could move on.  
"Uni…well, we found what we were looking for." Nepgear stated with mixed emotions, "Let's get back to Lady Kei and find the mascot."  
Getting an agreement from the others, they headed back to shore, got situated on Ryan, and started the trek back to Lastation in silence as everyone was tending to their thoughts.  
'Oh man…I'm getting so hungry.' Ryan thought with a groan as he felt his stomach rumbling again.  
"Heh, it doesn't take much to figure out what you're thinking about." IF teased, "You did say you could stand to lose a little weight, right?"  
"Heh, just be careful Iffy or I really will lose a little weight…namely you." Ryan teased right back, "I figure you could make it there before sunset if I let you walk by yourself."  
"Your bluff won't work on me Ryan, you might be crazy but I know you'd never do something like that." IF quickly shot back, "You aren't fooling anyone…"  
"Ugh, can't you let me have even a little fun at your expense hon?" Ryan asked, sighing before laughing, "Oh well…"

Eventually our heroes were soon upon the outskirts of Lastation's capital…and saw a strange sight awaiting them; outside was a rather large container and standing next to it was a very sharply dressed woman.  
"I see you've returned." Stated the woman, "From what I've heard you've found the two items I asked for."  
"I hate when you do that." IF groaned as she and the others were set down next to her, "Spying on us like that is most unwelcome."  
"Yeah Miss Jingijaki…er, Jingoku…er…Miss JK!" Compa sputtered out, horribly butchering her name.  
"It's Jinguji Kei, but I suppose that only matters for our resident giant here seeing as we haven't met before." Kei stated, looking up at Ryan, "I know my sources told me of you, but even I had a hard time believing you truly existed until Uni told me she'd seen you…and well, me seeing you now obviously."  
"I'm charmed, I assure you." Ryan tersely replied, offering her his finger and shaking with her, "You certainly are a shrewd businesswoman…"  
"Oh ho I see my reputation precedes me. I must ask, however, if you would consider siding with Lastation." Kei offered, putting on her game face, "With one such as you on our side, we would have quite the say in Gamindustri…not to mention you would have anything you desire. SolongasitfitswithwhatIwant."  
Ryan smirked at her last statement and how it all ran together; she certainly was a clever little shrew.  
"…unfortunately for you, I'm more than practiced in dealing with those like you. "So long as it fits with what I want" is what I believe you stated, yes?" Ryan replied, a delighted grin across his face as he saw Kei's shocked expression, "I dare say I don't care for you trying to bribe me…and then making it seem like you wish to take advantage of me."  
At that Ryan picked her up and chuckled as he watched her squirm about while trying to maintain her cool.  
"The giant of justice never told me he was so cunning a hero; this makes my burning desire to be his partner even stronger!" Nisa shouted, completely breaking the tension of the moment.  
"Oh, well…then you must forgive me for making such a grievous error." Kei stated, "I clearly didn't calculate all the risks and rewards correctly."  
"Just tell us where the mascot is as agreed…oh, and what's with the box?" Ryan asked, placing her down and pointing at the container, "It's got Planeptune's logo on it…"

Dusting herself off and collecting her emotions after Ryan's good-natured teasing, Kei cleared her throat before explaining.  
"Yes, as agreed upon you will be able to find the mascot here." Kei stated handing Nepgear the coordinates, "However, as I told you before, you might find it difficult to gain its help."  
'I don't like what that means.' Ryan thought with a grumble, "And this container? What's up with it?"  
"This was delivered while you were out…that's partially why I sent Uni out in addition to having another source to find Hematite." Kei explained, pointing at the large symbol on the container, "I believe if you push this it should explain everything."  
Curious about its contents, Ryan pushed the Planeptune emblem and watched as it sunk into the container, spun, and then hissed as the top of the container folded back and opened up.  
"Hey, that's a sharp looking jacket." Ryan remarked as he pulled out a leather jacket sized for him emblazoned with the Planeptune logo, "I wonder why Histoire sent this…huh? There's more stuff."  
Putting his jacket aside for the moment (making sure not to drop it on the girls), Ryan dug through and pulled out the rest of the contents of the container: a strange wristwatch looking item that reminded him of Gear's N-Gear, a strange rectangular shaped device, and a holster for it as well as another device that Compa noted was what she had used to make Ryan's food.  
"Well I guess that means I can eat, but what the heck is this thing?" Ryan questioned, rotating the strange device all around and seeing something that looked like a thumbprint scanner.  
Shrugging, Ryan put the device in the holster and hooked it on his belt before putting the wristwatch on; moments later it let out a loud noise as if it was ringing.

"Ugh…answer it dummy!" IF groaned covering her ears.  
"Um, hello?" Ryan asked as he pushed a button on the side, "Whoa!"  
Ryan was surprised when an image appeared to hover about the watch, even more so when it was Histoire calling him.  
"I spooked you again, did I? I guess I'm making a bad habit of that." Histoire joked before becoming serious once again, "I am glad the package got to you…it took three days to work on it so I am sorry it was not ready when you departed earlier."  
"Yeah, I have to say I'm surprised but what's with those other items you sent? Why a jacket?"  
"Well, when you finish up with Lastation I know you'll be heading north to Lowee and it will be colder there so I had this prepared to keep you warm. Do you like it Ryan?"  
"Yeah, it is pretty sharp looking, totally my style." Ryan replied with a grin, "But this device with the finger scanner…what's up with that?"  
"Oh, it should be easier to show than explain; just place your thumb on it and when it beeps twice back up." Histoire explained, "Also make sure there is a large amount of space around."  
Shrugging but realizing she was right, Ryan stepped a short distance away to a clear spot of land and did as instructed, the device beeping to life and soon humming quietly.  
Stepping back as even he wasn't sure what craziness could occur, Ryan watched a little shocked when the device turned into, of all things, a small one-room cabin.  
"This is crazy Histoire."  
"I am glad you find it satisfactory."  
"Amazing! To think that Planeptune's technology is capable of such a thing…I have a lot of paperwork to handle if this is the case." Kei commented, sifting through menus on her PDA.  
"A secret headquarters away from home, the portable domicile of justice!" Nisa declared, "Now evil will have no quarter for we can survive anywhere!"  
"Anyway, I must attend to other matters but I hope this can help you out in your journey; please do your best to take care of them and yourself." Histoire stated before the image faded away.  
"We will…but for now let's put this away." Ryan stated while pressing a switch on the outside and watching it fold back in on itself, "That tech is impressive…So girls I do believe there is a mascot we need to seek help from, shall we get going?"

"I can't believe it's hiding not far from where we found the Hematite." Compa whined, "Mr. Giant's gonna have to get all wet again."  
"Well, at least I have a change of clothes this time Compa." Ryan remarked, patting the device on his belt, "By the way, thanks for making me that awesome sandwich; I'm super energized now!"  
"Jeez, give this guy food and he's ready to tackle anything." IF teased, "I suppose he is the living epitome of "the best way to a man's heart is his stomach.""  
"Hey, I resemble that remark missy." Ryan quickly stated before laughing, "…Gear, you're still quiet? Are you okay?"  
"I just…it's Uni. I wish she would have come with us." Nepgear explained, her face contorted in thought, "She wants to save our sisters too so…why? Why doesn't she like me enough to help out?"  
"She'll come around soon enough Gear, so don't worry."  
"I hope so Ryan…it makes me feel awful inside."  
Having reached the resort where the mascot was hiding out, Ryan and the girls made their way around the area hoping to find just where the mascot was hiding.  
Meanwhile, our mouse friend from before had finally made it to where he had to be and was getting chewed out quite a bit.  
"And where the hell have you been? A peon like you is supposed to be helping me? Do you have any idea what I almost had to deal with looking for your shrimpy ass?" Linda vented at the mouse, "Are you listening to me Pirachu?"  
"Oh Compa…where could you be now my angel? I'll find some way to make our love work, chu!" Pirachu remarked, completely ignoring Linda, "Oh my heart thinks only of your kindness…chump."  
"Dammit, are you crushing on the enemy?!" Linda stated in disbelief as her face frowned in thought, "…though I don't think he sees me as the enemy…Ryan…ugh, shit! Come on Pirachu, we have to find that stupid mascot before they do…"  
"That might be a bit hard considering we're here now." IF concisely stated, her knives out and ready for battle.

"Damn it you sorority squad rejects, how dare you sneak up on us?!" Linda demanded, readying her sword.  
"Ah Linda don't be like that." Ryan stated with a smile, "I thought you'd be happy to see us; however I don't think it's sneaking up when we could hear you all the way from the entrance."  
"Ack! You're here too I see!" Linda groaned, "Why do I have to put up with such things all the time?!  
"It's because evil can never succeed Underling!" Nisa shouted, striking her fighting pose, "Prepare to face justice's wrath!"  
"Compa, chu…why can't you join ASIC and we can be together forever with Arfoire, chump?" Pirachu pleaded, not really wanting to fight Compa.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mouse but I can't let that happen; I care too much about Nep-Nep and the others as well as Gamindustri." Compa explained before pointing her syringe at him menacingly, "I don't want to hurt you but I won't let you continue with your plans!"  
"Chu…can our love never be? I refuse to believe that chump! I'll fight for my desires!" Pirachu stated, attacking our heroines and initiating the battle.  
"Dammit, tell me when you're going to start the fight you idiot!" Linda grumbled after his reckless action.  
"I won't go down so easy, chu! I won't lose my love!" Pirachu fiercely declared as he attempted to beat up Compa, "I do this for love!"  
Compa, finding this a bit creepy, lay into him thusly with her syringed and poor Pirachu was out like a light.  
"Can't we settle this reasonably?" Ryan asked, really not wanting the poor girl to get beat up again, "Damn that Arfoire…"  
"We're the bad guys; do you really think words will work?" Linda asked, looking up at him over her shoulder, "If you don't want a fight so damn badly, why not just pick me up like last time?"  
"While it's true I could do that…you're afraid of heights Linda. It wouldn't be right to stress you out like that." Ryan replied with a smile, "You really don't seem the evil type to me…"  
"…what the hell do you know about me?!" Linda shouted before being charged by Nepgear and getting hit multiple times, "…stupid…cheating…giant…tricking me…with…sympathy."  
"It's not a trick…" Ryan whispered as he watched her pass out, "I know you had to so we can proceed but I wish you hadn't beaten her up so roughly."

"I'm sorry Ry; it was a bit unfair of me to take advantage of her being distracted; I am the heroine after all." Nepgear lamented, "I know! Compa, patch her up if you will!"  
"Got it! She might be our enemy but she's still a person in need!" Compa replied, rushing over and taking out her first aid kit, "This'll make Mr. Giant feel better, right?"  
"Indeed it shall, Compa. I know it's silly of me…just blame my kind heart." Ryan joked, happy she would be okay, "Oh hey…what's that thing over there?"  
A strange creature had walked over to talk to them after observing the battle.  
"Was that one of the foes bent on destroying Gamindustri?"  
"Indeed it was…wait? Are you the Lastation mascot?" IF asked noting their new guest.  
"Yes, but if what you say is true I must go into hiding once more."  
"Come with us then, we'll protect you." Nepgear explained, "We need your help."  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."  
"Why not?"  
"As a CPU of Planeptune you should know why: I must stay to protect this land, were I to leave it would be wide open to trouble."  
"So you would rather hide than help face all the evils like them?" Nisa asked, incensed at such a showing of cowardice.  
"…so what you're saying is sometimes simply defending isn't sufficient. That you need to go on the offense as well? Hmmm…while I cannot leave with you, I will offer a part of myself to help assist you."  
"Of course, the Planeptune mascot did the same thing." IF remarked, "Wish we could have skipped all the nonsense and gone straight to this in the first place."  
"It's up to you to save the CPUs and Gamindustri…good luck."  
With that the mascot vanished leaving the heroes pleased that they were now halfway to their goal.  
"Oh, by the way Mr. Giant, they're all patched up." Compa shouted showing off her handiwork, "They haven't come to though."  
Nodding, Ryan carefully picked both Linda and Pirachu up and followed the girls as they headed back to the shoreline…

Some hours had passed before Linda finally began to come to, her head pounding as her body still reeled from the fight.  
"Ugh, dammit…stupid girls and that idiotic giant; figures they'd just leave me unconscious after beating me up." Linda groaned, her eyesight a little blurry as she slowly awoke, "Strange, I don't remember the ground being this warm…and this soft."  
Her eyesight finally coming into focus, Linda's breath caught in her throat when she saw just why things seemed to be off: she currently was resting on Ryan's thigh as he sat resting in what appeared to be a giant house.  
"Why the hell would he…I'm his enemy dammit!" Linda softly grumbled, wanting to leap up and leave but her wounds made that idea very undesirable, "Grrr, his stupid pep squad is the ones that beat me up to begin with…whatever…"  
Lying back down, Linda gave up any thought of leaving until her body felt better; besides, she figured, there were worse places to be then on his thigh…his soft, warm, comfortable thigh.  
"…curse my thoughts." Linda sighed as a blush made its way across her face, "I hope this never gets out…fraternizing with the enemy. Hmm, if someone asks I can say I was withheld against my will…yeah, yeah, they'll have to buy that line for sure."

Of course, Linda hadn't really been paying attention as she concocted her lies and was oblivious when Ryan began caressing her hair.  
"Mmmm…that's relaxing." Linda cooed as she leaned into finger, "So warm…wait a second."  
"I knew you enjoyed my company more than you let on." Ryan softly spoke as he continued caressing, "Good to see you're awake…I was afraid they beat you up too much."  
"I'm tougher than I look…"  
"That eases my mind a little…but until you're healthy enough to walk around I'm keeping an eye on you." Ryan stated as he felt her place a hand on his finger, "…Linda?"  
"…I hate that this feels so great." Linda stated with a grin, staring up at Ryan, "Damn you and your magic fingers…"  
"I love you too little one…you can beat me up all you want when you're healthy if it helps even out your mind, okay?" Ryan asked with a chuckle, "I won't even fight back."  
"You better not dammit…not unless you really are a dirty ass cheater." Linda sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep again, "Stupid…"  
"Such a complex person she is…but don't worry, you might be a peon of ASIC but I'll watch over you little one." Ryan whispered as he gently placed his hand over her, "Rest up Linda…"


	4. Stage 4

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~STAGE 4~  
By  
Darkness Shade

Of course, this whole scene was watched closely by the girls unbeknownst to Ryan.  
"He truly is a giant of a hero, showing such care and mercy to his enemy." Nisa stated, her tears making her choke up, "The tears of the heroine flow forth at such pure acts of justice!"  
"I can't say I like it but he's at least staying true to his word." IF chuckled, "He really wants to be the hero…"  
"That's just Mr. Giant for you, he's such a teddy bear; always eager to help out a damsel-in-distress no matter the situation." Compa added before turning her attention back to the other half of the Underling duo, "Hey, quit squirming Mr. Mouse."  
"Oh Compa, such compassion for your enemies…this is a dream, chu." Pirachu softly spoke as he enjoyed sitting in her lap, "…to be resting in your soft lap, I wish to never awaken from such a pleasant dream chump."  
"He certainly is taken with you." Nepgear commented with an uneasy smile, "Still, this does make me feel confident that we can succeed; I feel like we can do anything with Ry around."  
"I wouldn't go telling him that if you want his ego to stay in check." IF joked, rolling her eyes at how insanity always surrounded her, "Anyway, after all that I'm exhausted; it'll be a long trip to Lowee tomorrow so we should get some rest."  
Knowing IF was right, the other girls got situated in their sleeping bags and curled up nice and warm for the night while Ryan continued watching over Linda for a little while longer; eventually, though, even he too was serenaded by sleep's pleasing melody and knew he had to make adjustments if he was to rest.  
Gently sliding Linda's sleeping form into his hand Ryan very slowly stood up and set up a sleeping bag for her on the nightstand next to his bed; softly laying her inside Ryan went to remove his hand but found Linda had latched on tight to his thumb.  
Smiling gently, Ryan stood there a while longer despite his own tired feeling as he let Linda's sleeping body have what it desired; eventually he felt her grip loosen but not before she kissed his thumb.  
Ryan's eyes went slightly wide at feeling this but his features settled as he folded the sleeping bag over her and zipped it up loosely so she would stay warm and comfortable through the night.  
Feeling his eyes grow heavy, he looked over to see the other girls were long since asleep and that he should be joining them; with that he tenderly kissed Linda's head before climbing as quietly as possible into his bed and taking off his glasses.  
"Rest up little ones...especially you Linda." Ryan whispered as he set his glasses aside, "I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a big day."  
With that, Ryan quickly fell asleep and was soon dreaming peacefully with the girls as another night passed in Gamindustri…

A few hours later, in the dead of night while everyone was still sleeping and the moon was softly filtering in through the window of Ryan's portable domicile of Justice, Linda eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Huh? The hell am I?" Linda softly spoke before turning her head and seeing Ryan sleeping to her left, "Oh yeah, that insufferable giant…I guess he put me in here; I just...I don't understand him at all."  
Attempting to move her body, she found she could move a little better and unzipped the sleeping bag enough to sit up as she let out a large yawn.  
"Stupid pep squad, just look at them over there all comfy with each other." Linda grumbled, "If I had my sword I'd take them out right now…"  
Strangely enough, Linda was surprised when she felt just that sitting to the right of her; picking it up she was a little confused why it would still be there.  
"Why would they leave my weapon with me?" Linda questioned before looking over at Ryan's sleeping form, "…does he trust me or something stupid like that?"  
Thinking about her plan from before, Linda looked over the sword, at the girls, and then back at Ryan before putting it down and lying down.  
"It wouldn't be fair…that's all." Linda decided as she zipped up her sleeping bag, "I want to beat them on level ground…even if I cheated it just wouldn't be the same."  
Looking over at Ryan one last time, Linda shook her head in frustration at how he was getting under her skin.  
"Damn that giant…why does he have to be the way he is?" Linda sighed, "Still…he did make sure I was put somewhere safe to sleep. What is this feeling? Shit…"  
Realizing she wasn't going to figure out any of the thoughts going through her head anytime soon, she simply accepted that for now and closed her eyes.  
'Why is he so damn nice to his enemy?' Linda thought as she recalled the events hours earlier, 'He clearly hates ASIC and yet…he acts so respectful to me; dammit he's annoying!'  
With that final thought Linda settled back into a somewhat peaceful sleep, the others completely unaware of her little dilemma.

The next morning Linda awoke to find Ryan awake and doing something, but for the life of her she could see no signs of those pesky moé blobs of his.  
"Ah, you're finally up." Ryan remarked at seeing her sitting up in her sleeping bag, "Good, I was starting to worry a bit; how are you feeling today Linda?"  
"…not that it's any of your damn business giant, but I feel less crappy." Linda spat out, annoyed that he was still so irritatingly nice to her, "Where's your pep squad?"  
"Oh, they had to go settle some business at the Basilicom and go buy some supplies for themselves so I told them to go ahead and I'd meet them once you woke up." Ryan explained, brining over a small plate, "I don't think I have the tech down as well as Compa, but I tried making some breakfast for you with that device. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up so…"  
Looking at the plate that was nearly as tall as she was, Linda could see something that did resemble bacon and eggs; her stomach growled which reminded her that she hadn't eaten very well lately and this food he was offering smelled fantastic.  
"…why are you doing this?" Linda asked, her face staring down at her lap as she continued to sit, "What could you possibly get out of helping out your enemy?"  
Ryan made a face at her question and sat down level with her before reaching out and lifting her face up gently.  
"Hey, don't put your grubby mitts on me you damn perv!" Linda grumbled as she pushed away his finger, but that did manage to get her to look into Ryan's eyes, "…stop staring at me like that."  
"Linda…"  
"That's another thing, why don't you tease me like the others and call me Underling? Why must you…must you…?"  
"Respect you even though you're with ASIC?"  
"Yeah, that…also that was creepy as hell; don't do that again!"  
"Sorry cutie, I'll try not to. If I tell you will you eat while it's hot?"  
"…if it helps explains your stupidity then fine." Linda grumbled as she got up and began munching on what he'd cooked up, "Huh, this isn't half bad…not too shabby for a crazy giant."  
Shaking his head at her back-handed compliment, Ryan couldn't help but smile; despite her annoyed demeanor she seemed to be enjoying herself.  
"Well, I might be the "hero" as Nisa would put it Linda but I try to have respect for people even if they are my enemy." Ryan explained as he watched her eat, "It might sound silly, but my own sense of honor influences that. As well as one more thing…"  
Unsure as to what that meant, Linda stopped eating to look at him and noticed he'd placed his hand over his chest.  
"You don't mean your heart do you? What kind of stupid shit is that?"  
"I do…my honor and my heart guide me to respect my enemies even if they aren't prone to respecting me back. My own sense of Justice is what allows me to help a cutie like you even though you're my enemy…" Ryan clarified with a melancholic look on his face, "…but I feel you shouldn't be; I get the feeling you aren't really evil."

"Stupid! Of course I'm evil! I'm trying to resurrect Arfoire for crying out loud." Linda practically shouted up at him, "Are you dense or something? Is that giant head of yours full of rocks?"  
"Of course it isn't. I'm quite good at picking up on small details and I can tell you have your own doubts about what you're doing." Ryan replied with a smile, "Why do you want to bring back Arfoire anyway?"  
"…that's none of your damn business." Linda spat out before resuming eating, "…you and your honor and heart; you sound just like CFW Brave."  
Not sure what that meant, but figuring she at least understood him a little better Ryan let it go for now and allowed her to eat and gain up enough strength to function again; after she had had her fill Ryan cleaned up the mess while she stretched and worked the kinks out of her muscles.  
From what Ryan could tell she was probably well enough to leave and so he gently scooped her up and set her on his shoulder (much to her chagrin and with a lot of swearing) before exiting the cabin and pushing the compression button.  
Packing the now compact house on his belt, Ryan began to walk towards Lastation where he was going to meet the girls.  
"Not that I give two bits about that peon, but where is Pirachu?" Linda asked, getting comfy on Ryan's shoulder despite herself.  
"He insisted on tagging along with Compa while he healed." Ryan replied noting her leaning on him, "Hmmm…"  
"What's with that pleased sound of smugness?" Linda angrily asked, "Don't get all happy because of this, I'm just still a little tired and you're softer than that damn sleeping bag."  
Accepting that as an answer, Ryan soon settled on the outskirts of the city and waited for the girls to show up; not too soon after he noted them heading his way and once Linda and Pirachu were reunited and ready they quickly took their leave before anything else happened.

"Aw, don't be so sad Mr. Giant." Compa stated noting Ryan's forlorn expression, "Knowing how this story goes we'll definitely bump into her again, okay?"  
"Heh, I know…I'm just worried about her; she says she was healed up enough but I don't know…"  
"You really are crazy." IF groaned as Ryan helped get them settled on his shoulders, "Compassion for the enemy…you're nuts."  
"The giant of justice merely burns with a sense of honor and heart that all champions of Justice should strive for!" Nisa declared proudly, "I am honored to be his partner!"  
"All that aside, I guess you still couldn't convince Uni, huh Gear?" Ryan asked as he began walking towards Lowee.  
"No…she said she had to get stronger." Gear replied dejectedly, "I understand though, I have to get stronger too. In completely other statements I'm glad to see your jacket fits."  
"Yeah, it's pretty comfy and I noted Histoire was even silly enough to add in little loops for you girls to latch on to on the shoulders." Ryan chuckled, "She's such an odd individual."  
"You're one to talk…"  
"Oh Iffy, I missed this." Ryan laughed as he noted the landscape began to whiten and the temperature starting to fall, "Brrr, I guess this means we're heading the right way then?"  
"Indeed, the main city of Lowee should not be too far off." Nepgear stated, "I wish I had a longer skirt on."

"How you girls holding up in there?" Ryan asked as he trudged through the blizzard that had sprung up, "Hopefully you're keeping warm…"  
Despite the howling of the wind, Ryan was able to make out four little voices from inside his jacket pocket; from what he could tell they were okay so he soldiered on before seeing lights in the distance.  
"Hey, I think I see this Lowee place!" Ryan shouted as he noted the snow start to lighten, "Oh thank goodness; it seems the storm is finally stopping as well."  
Getting as close as he could, Ryan unzipped the jacket and set the girls down so they could run into town; after seeing they had made it in Ryan set up shop and quickly got a fire going to warm things up.  
"Oh man, never saw anything like this back home…I miss the rain." Ryan joked as he warmed his hands by the fire, "Crazy how that just sprung up out of nowhere…I wonder if Arfoire is even affecting the weather?"  
Shaking his head, Ryan figured such idle discussion wasn't important and so he set about getting something warm to eat made for when the girls returned.  
With him as busy as he was, he was unaware of two figures that had wandered in to his domicile in an attempt to get out of the snow.  
"Ugh…I don't know what this place is but I'm glad it was here."  
"Told you…Mina said to not go out…"  
"Rom, we have no choice! I told you this…with sis gone we have to get shares back!"  
"I know…but the storm so fierce…I miss big sis, Ram."  
"I know that, but we've got to be tough; she'll be back someday soon, okay?" Ram stated, comforting her twin sister and helping dust the snow off of her.  
"Right…need to be…tough." Rom replied, before looking up and noting Ryan crouched down observing them, "…RAM!"

"Huh, what is it…Rom?" Ram asked before looking at where she was and staring wide-eyed.  
Ryan knew that he needed to play the situation right if he didn't wish to scare these young girls that strangely reminded him of a certain dual-screened handheld.  
"Shhh, don't be frightened." Ryan spoke in just above a whisper, "Are you little ones okay? It was quite cold outside so I'm glad you found my house."  
"Um…Ram…uh…oh." Rom gasped out before collapsing to the floor, the sight and situation too much for her to take in.  
"ROM!" Ram shouted as her sister collapsed, dashing to her side and gently shaking her, "Come on Rom, wake up!"  
"Oh dear, I didn't mean for this to happen." Ryan softly stated his heart in anguish that this poor loli had fainted, "Um…Ram is it? Would you like me to place you somewhere softer so she can rest?"  
Ram turned to look at Ryan's large frame and held Rom tighter to her; staring deep into his hazel eyes she saw something she felt she could trust and nodded slowly.  
"Okay little one, I'll do this nice and slow okay?" Ryan stated before gently placing his hand next to them and carefully scooping them up, "Okay so far?"  
"Yes…"  
"Good." Ryan softly replied as he lifted them up and cushioned them against his chest as he walked over to his bed, "I'll let you rest on my pillow till she awakens; I'm making some soup so you're more than welcome to some when it's ready."  
Ram was silent as Ryan very carefully set her and her sister on the pillow before standing up fully and walking back over to start back up on the soup.  
Ram wasn't quite sure what to make of this strange giant but for the moment he was over there fiddling with something that did smell delicious so she turned her attention to Rom; pulling off her muffin top hat she ran a hand through her hair.  
"You always panic in troublesome situations…what would you do without your sister to catch you Rom?" Ram softly asked her sleeping sister, "…but I suppose you were right, we shouldn't have gone out in that storm."  
"…you mean…that?"  
"Of course you wake up when I say something sappy like that." Ram sighed, "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes…but…giant?"  
"He's over there…he seems harmless but we'll watch and see for now." Ram explained, "He's apparently cooking something…"  
"Smells good…I'm so hungry after that storm…" Rom sighed, clutching her little tummy.

"Would you like some then?" Ryan asked, having watched this little scene unfold, "Sorry little ones, but the soup was done and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."  
"Who are you anyway?" Ram demanded, keeping her sister behind her.  
"Now now Ram, there's no need for that." Ryan calmly replied, "My name is Ryan and I guess you could say I'm from Planeptune."  
"Planeptune…? Why would you be this far north?" Rom asked, curious about this giant stranger.  
"I'm traveling with some friends, they should be back soon…I hope. They do have a habit of getting distracted." Ryan grumbled with a smile, "But yes…back to the topic at hand: Hungry?"  
Rom nodded slowly all the while keeping her hands near her face; a fact Ryan found to be cute and probably a by-product of shyness.  
"Fine…but if it's poisonous I'm gonna kick your butt!" Ram shouted before noting Ryan's hand drawing near, "…you better be careful with Rom!"  
"I wouldn't dream of harming any little cuties so no need to fret." Ryan replied with a genuine smile as he carefully scooped up Ram and Rom, "…I am worried about my friends though…they've been gone quite a while."  
After Ryan set them down next to a table scaled to their size, Rom and Ram got situated as he went about doling out the soup he'd made.  
"Working with such tiny objects is definitely difficult…" Ryan chuckled with a sigh, "Still, it's a good thing I'm quite dexterous then."  
Placing their bowls in front of them, Ryan's heart lit up at the delighted sound they made as they breathed in the warmth and delicious smell; that however turned into a frown when Ram got a little overzealous and burned her tongue.  
"It's not going anywhere little one so let it cool some." Ryan lovingly chided before hearing some noise from the door, "Ah, speaking of little ones…my girls are back!"

"What's this nonsense about us being "your girls"?" IF asked with a sigh, "…oh my, what is that delightful smell?"  
"I think Mr. Giant's just being all lovey-dovey silly Iffy." Compa replied, smiling inside at Ryan's comment, "She's right though…did you make some dinner?"  
"The giant of righteousness always knows how to help a maiden in all facets of life, including the desire of a hot meal!" Nisa shouted as she bounded up to the top of the table, "Zounds! More maidens?"  
"Now it's "righteousness" eh Nisa?" Ryan teased as he helped Iffy, Compa, and Gear to the tabletop, "Oh, they showed up out of the storm…this is Ram and Rom."  
"Hey, I saw you two leaving when we entered the city." Nepgear noted, "I was curious as to why two girls your age would go wondering about in that storm. I'm glad to see you're okay."  
"You don't even know us, so it's a little strange to hear you care." Ram scoffed in-between sips of her soup.  
"Ram…not nice…" Rom squeaked out as she tested her soup, "Mmmmm…"  
"Oh God, too cute." Ryan groaned, clutching his chest and overacting the part, "Silliness aside, let me get you girls some soup while you get settled."  
Agreeing to that, the four of them joined Ram and Rom while Ryan went about getting them each a bowl; soon enough the four were eagerly enjoying a warm meal while Ryan sat across from them also enjoying his share of the soup.  
"I'm surprised it tastes so good…I guess I'm getting the knack of that machine." Ryan stated, casually making small-talk to break up the silence of them eating, "Is it good girls? I tried my best."  
Not hearing any response, Ryan figured the fact that they were enjoying it so much was all the reply he needed and so, after finishing his soup, he was content to watch them enjoy his hard work and enjoy a simple moment of peace with some lovely ladies.

"So what brings you to Lowee anyway?" Ram asked with a huff, "If you're from Planeptune I don't see why you'd be poking around here."  
"Hey now, there's no need for that." Ryan chided, "Settle down or you won't get seconds."  
"It's okay Ryan, she's just curious." Nepgear stated, "We're looking for the mascot character in order to ask for its help."  
"Why would you want something like that?" Ram asked her face scrunched up in puzzlement, "Wait…from Planeptune…mascot character…you're our enemy!"  
"What?!" Ryan coughed, "How do you figure that?!"  
Not answering him, Ram picked up Rom and stood before a light surrounded the two…and then they really did resemble a certain dual-screened handheld.  
"You must be the CPU candidate from Planeptune come to steal our shares while big sis is away!" Ram shouted menacingly, pointing her staff at Nepgear, "Well we won't let you, right Rom?"  
"I…I guess so…" Rom timidly added, unsure at Ram's actions.  
Of course this was all for not as Ryan quickly defused the situation by picking the two of them up and hoisting them into the air; Rom was sitting calmly in his palm but Ram was pinched by the waist simply because she kept trying to injure Ryan.  
"Hey now, I won't take any shenanigans from anyone…CPU candidate or not." Ryan grumbled, keeping his hand steady despite Ram's movements, "…if this is how you're going to behave I think we need to have a word with Lowee's Oracle."  
"Uh oh….big trouble…" Rom gasped, changing back to her normal self, "Ram…settle or it'll be worse."  
"Ugh, this big doofus won't win!" Ram growled before finally she spent her energy and turned back as well, "Man…Mina isn't going to be happy is she?"

After finishing eating, Ryan and the others headed off to Lowee; the local Basilicom was located on the outskirts for some reason so he felt no worry about going there directly.  
"Besides, from what I can tell this place is pretty fantastical." Ryan commented as they made their way there, "So I think a giant wouldn't be too out of place."  
Finally making it there, Ryan knelt down and gently tapped on the front doors; a few moments later a blue-haired woman dressed in brilliant red robes emerged and looked somewhat shocked.  
"Oh my, now wait…I think I was told of you. You wouldn't be Ryan would you?"  
"Heh, that's a time saver. Indeed I am, and I have someone that belongs to you." Ryan replied, reaching into his pocket and depositing Ram and Rom in front of her, "They've been causing a bit of mischief for Gear so I figured you'd appreciate them coming back."  
"Have they caused you trouble? I am so sorry for that, they are young girls so they don't quite know how to behave; I apologize and hope I can help make amends somehow."  
"Jeez Mina, being all apologetic like that." Ram scoffed, "They're from Planeptune…they're the enemy!"  
Mina continued smiling as she grabbed Ram's ear and held her close despite her protests.  
"I do believe your friends are looking for our Mascot, yes? Unfortunately, much as I told them, we haven't seen it in a long time." Mina explained with a sigh, "I wish we could help…I can at least let the townspeople know you are allowed here Ryan."  
"That'd be helpful; I don't need some nut job trying to hunt me or something." Ryan replied with a chuckle, "Well, if you find out anything please let us know."  
Nodding, Mina dragged Ram into the Basilicom while Rom ran after them, but not before turning around and looking up at Ryan.  
"Thank you…soup was good." Rom quickly stated before running in and disappearing.  
"Heh, cute kid…"

Figuring the best they could do was scout around town for clues, Ryan did his best to navigate the thankfully wide open walkways as the girls scrounged whatever info they could find.  
"Any luck girls?" Ryan asked after sitting to rest in a large, open park area, "…hmmm, I seem to be drawing a crowd."  
"Well, you are quite a sight to be honest; not everyday a giant wanders into town." IF sighed, "I can't find anything…all my contacts are worthless."  
Surveying the small crowd that had appeared, Ryan could see that someone in it was trying to shout something to them; focusing in Ryan could just make out what was being said.  
"Come join ASIC, we can make you happy, we can make you pleased, we can make you rich! Arfoire will bring about an end to the tyranny of the high cost of gaming and bring pleasantness to your life!" shouted a familiar green-haired troublemaker, "…ugh, all this shit I've got to peddle no thanks to an airhead, a ditzy girl, a sarcastic tomboy, a superhero junkie, and a giant that has an annoying habit of caring for his enemy…still, at least they bought my lie about being captured and didn't find out how I was really relaxing with his warm body…dammit!"  
Noting she wasn't paying much attention to why the crowd had formed, Ryan took the moment to pick her up and then place her on his knee; for a moment or two he wondered if she noticed but when her eyes flew open and looked around he knew he'd gotten her attention.  
"The hell!? Oh damn, it's you…Ryan…" Linda groaned, falling down on her butt, "Can't you let me cause any mischief you troublesome goliath!?"  
"I can't help it; you just look so adorable when you try to be all evil." Ryan teased before grinning, "And that scowl you have is just so cute; I am glad to see you're back to a hundred percent though."  
"Ryan…" Linda softly stated, staring up at Ryan's smiling face, "…dammit, like I care one iota about something like that. I've got things to do and trouble to cause so I'll be on my way!"  
With that she slid down Ryan's leg and soon took off, leaving the flyers she'd been holding to scatter to the four winds.  
"You girls should probably follow her. Odds are she'll find the mascot somehow so we'll just have to cut her off at the pass." Ryan noted, "I'd go with you but my size doesn't lend itself to stealth very well….and it seems a few kids have taken to swinging about on my shoe laces."  
"Mr. Giant certainly is popular, isn't he?" Compa teased as they ran off, hot on Linda's trail.  
"That idiot…he always gets into such ridiculous situations." IF grumbled, "We'll contact you when we find out anything so don't go creating an international incident."  
Ryan nodded and watched the girls disappear from sight before turning his attention to the crowd that was observing him.  
"So…how is everyone today?" Ryan asked nervously, not sure what to do other than stay still so no one accidentally got hurt, "Any questions or something you guys have…?"

After a strangely refreshing time getting acquainted with the crowd, Ryan felt his watch vibrate and told the crowd he had to go but promised he'd come back again someday.  
Carefully getting up, Ryan answered it before making his way out of the city.  
"Oh hey, he picked up!" Nepgear shouted excitedly, "We've got a lead on where the mascot is…Underling was talking to herself and we overheard a place that might be where it's hiding."  
"Okay, I'm just about outside the city; I think I see you guys so I'm hanging up." Ryan stated, pushing a button on his watch and then stepping over the city's boundaries, "Howdy girls; I take it we're pressed for time so all aboard!"  
Quickly getting the girls situated inside his pocket this time, Ryan told them to hold on tight as he began running in the direction his Wristgear indicated.  
"Wristgear? Really?" IF groaned from his pocket, "That's terrible…"  
"The heroine has broken the fourth wall again." Nisa chuckled, "I must say, though, I never thought the giant of righteousness could move at this speed."  
"Mr. Giant is just full of surprises, I just hope he's okay doing this; his heart is pounding so loud." Compa commented, "Don't overdo it okay?"  
"I gotcha Compa." Ryan huffed out as he kept on, "I just want to make sure Linda doesn't do something stupid again…"  
"He really does care about her, huh?" Nepgear questioned as the other girls weren't sure what to say, "Well, if he's helping us we'll help him!"  
"What the hell are you getting at Gear?" IF asked as she began to question her sanity.  
"Exactly what I meant, he's helping us save my sisters and Gamindustri so we'll help him stop Linda from being evil!" Nepgear explained, "That way Ry won't be as sad."  
Feeling Ryan's movements slow and then come to a halt, they could hear nothing but his labored panting; he'd definitely given it his all to get here quickly.

"God, even playing DDR I never got this winded." Ryan sighed, removing the girls from his pocket and setting them down, "Once again I see sorcery will be involved as this door is far too small for me."  
Ignoring his ramblings, IF opened the door and with that they were transported into a dungeon that Ryan could only deduce was what happened when Tetrads collided with a bubblegum machine.  
"It's so bright and colorful…and are those Tetrads with faces? God I love this world!" Ryan shouted in joy, "So, any idea where we're to look first?"  
"The second level based on what Underling rambled." IF explained, "So let's get a move on."  
"Allow Justice to clear a path to victory!" Nisa shouted, bounding off and laying the smack down on the local monsters, "Burning Justice!"  
"We'd better follow that psycho…no telling what might happen if she finds the mascot first." If stated, drawing her knives and following after her.  
The others were soon to follow and soon enough they had made their way towards the second floor, taking out pipes, more space invaders, and a strange floating head Ryan swore he recognized from a brain training game.  
"Over there!" Nepgear shouted, pointing toward a long hallway, "I see something down there!"  
"The hell!? Well I can't let them get here and stop me can I?" Linda chuckled before winding back her sword, "I'll see you in hell Lowee's mascot!"  
"Noooooo!" Nepgear shouted as she saw Linda smash the mascot into a myriad of pieces, "We weren't fast enough…"  
"Heh, you cheerleaders lost this time…and with that pest gone I can resurrect this!" Linda shouted, indicating behind her where a huge machine had suddenly appeared, "Hmmm, I'll call you a Killachine! See those four and that overly tall dork? Kill them!"  
Whirring to life, the machine booted up and began attacking the four girls who did their best to tackle it head on.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Linda asked Ryan who had sat down just outside the range of the battle, "They could die this time…"  
"I have more faith in them than that…but why are you asking such things?" Ryan asked with an accusing look on his faith, "Could it be you're unsure of your actions?"  
"The hell does that mean!" Linda stated, running over and smacking Ryan's ankles to no avail, "Shit head…like you can guess what I'm thinking."  
"Oh don't be like that…I just hope one day you can warm up to me and let me know why you wish for ASIC to ruin a world such as Gamindustri." Ryan softly spoke, gently caressing her back to cheer her up.  
"Dumbass…" Linda growled as she leaned into his finger, "This doesn't change anything…"  
"I wouldn't dare think such a thought…hmmm…" Ryan commented before looking over at the battle, "They beat it but…it's regenerating?"  
"Guess they aren't strong enough to stop it." Linda stated in a mocking fashion, "…hey!"  
"Oh shush…I'm just putting you somewhere safe so I don't hurt you by accident." Ryan quickly replied, placing Linda in a far corner before walking over to the girls, "This thing doesn't even reach my knee…alright! It's my time to shine!"  
Picking up the girls and stowing them in his jacket, Ryan pulled back his right arm and then quickly brought it to bear on the Killachine.  
"FALCON PUNCH!" Ryan shouted as he made contact with the machine and sent his fist right through it, pieces and bolts flying everywhere, "I guess you could say I…showed him my moves!"  
"…that…was…terrible." IF groaned from his pocket, "Gear grabbed the shards of the mascot so let's get out of here before she summons more of them."  
"I suppose you're right…one isn't a problem but…ugh…with how my hand feels now I can see more being a pain even for me." Ryan sighed turning to look at Linda, "I know I'm not wrong about you…but do what you will."  
With that he made a beeline for the nearest exit and, after much fiddling, managed to activate it and teleport outside; with that he made his way to Lowee so the girl's could rest up.  
Linda watched him head off, her thoughts pestering her; shaking her head violently she went about activating more of the machines in order to continue her orders.  
'Ryan…'

After getting back to Lowee, Ryan was situated with the girl's at the central park; the crowd wasn't bothering them due to Mina's orders and Compa had made sure they were all doing well.  
"I wish I was stronger so you didn't always have to shield me." Compa mumbled as she made sure everyone was patched up.  
"Heh, don't worry Compa; you're our mage so it's not your fault." Nepgear chuckled from her position on Ryan's stomach, "IF, Nisa, and I are the fighter, thief, and heroine which makes you the mage and Ryan here…he's the tank!"  
Ryan laughed at her deductions and felt glad she was feeling better; Iffy, Gear, and Nisa were pretty beat up but Compa truly was skilled and had them healthier in no time flat.  
"Still…what are the heroes to do with the mascot in pieces? Evil is multiplying as we speak and the cure is nonexistent." Nisa stated rather annoyed, "I know of nothing that might repair the shattered frame of justice."  
"Gust can repair anything…would you like help?"  
Looking around for the new voice, Ryan noted someone sitting on his sneaker looking up at them; her over-sized hat and gloves were certainly something but from all those bottles in her apron-skirt looking thing made it seem as if…  
"Would Gust happen to be alchemist?" Ryan asked, mimicking her unique speech pattern.  
"Indeed! May I examine shards?" Gust asked, looking over at Nepgear.  
"Okay." Nepgear stated, crawling down to her and handing her the shards, "I really hope you can help!"  
"Ah! I see what must be done! If you get Rare Metal and Datamin I will do rest!" Gust proudly stated.  
"Really! That's great!"  
"Gear, how do you know she's not going to charge you out the wazoo for this?" IF suddenly asked, a motion that made Gust look annoyed.  
"While I do love money, knowing when, where, who, and why to charge or not charge is vital business skill." Gust explained, "I can tell this is serious business so I won't charge for this; when you get items return and I shall help."  
"Well, I think I have one of them." Ryan noted, digging around in his pocket for something, "I saw it sitting on the ground after we beat up one of those creepy head professor guys…is this something?"  
Handing the item to Gust, he saw her look it over and let out a pleased noise.  
"Indeed! This is Datamin Gust needs…now all need is Rare Metal and I can repair mascot." Gust explained, "You are most handy for larger person…Gust would like you to be alchemist assistant!"  
"Uh…we'll have to get back to you on that." Ryan chuckled nervously, "If I don't have to lose an arm and a leg maybe…but I'll have to think about whether that exchange would be equivalent or not."  
"Ah, alchemy humor…Well, you have time to think, so go get Rare Metal." Gust replied with a smile, "I will ready process while you do."

"Somewhere in this convention center is what we're looking for?" Ryan asked, noting the whole expo was covered in ice, "Why is it so cold in here too?"  
"It's a part of Lowee's charm…land of eternal snow and all that." IF remarked, rummaging through some junk, "Darn…not over here either."  
Fiddling with his wristwatch, Ryan cycled through till he found a menu that listed different items; curious about a certain option he selected it and soon an arrow appeared above the screen pointing towards the west half of the expo.  
"Um, I think we need to go that way girls." Ryan stated after getting their attention, "My watch is speaking to me!"  
"Once again the handiness of the hero leads towards righteousness!" Nisa declared before heading off with the others.  
"Mr. Giant is so resourceful, what would we do without him?" Compa asked as they entered the west half of the expo.  
"Well, get along quicker for one." IF remarked, noting Ryan was having issues squeezing through the pathway, "Are you alright?"  
"Just…need…to wiggle…a bit…more!" Ryan groaned before popping free and sliding into the opposite wall taking out a dozen monsters with him, "Did anyone level up with that?"  
"What's that stuck to Mr. Giant's glasses?" Compa asked, walking over to Ryan's prone form and examining them, "Oh my, this poor Mr. Robot blew up all over his head; wait a second…"  
Picking up part of the robot, Compa walked over to Ryan's wristwatch and watched it go nuts the closer she got; needless to say they'd found the Rare Metal.  
"Hooray for our side." Ryan groaned, his head aching after ramming into the wall, "What is this place made of? I'm surprised that didn't bring it down…oh well, let's get back to Gust!"

"Does this mean you have ingredients?" Gust asked when she saw them return, "Then I shall get to work!"  
With a fervor not seen by Ryan for quite some time, Gust was a blur of potions and ingredients as she worked her, um, "magic" on the remains of the mascot; soon enough out popped one Lowee Mascot good as new.  
"I…where am I? I thought I was…"  
"It's okay; we managed to save you thanks to Gust here." Nepgear explained, "We need to get you back to that dungeon…who knows how many Killachines Underling has brought to life since we left?"  
"Oh dear…then we must hurry." The mascot replied, "Quickly! Until I'm returned the seal won't return!"  
"Gust shall come too; I see giant is too tied to other girls…so to be partner with him I join his group!" Gust declared, which invariably led to…  
"GUST has joined the party!" Ryan declared much to IF's annoyance, "Oh come on Iffy, I've got to have something quirky…well, besides my height…and my humor…and…"  
"Okay, okay…it's fine; I get it." IF moaned, "Just pick us up and get heading to that dungeon!"  
"Yes Mistress." Ryan teased as he did such, stowing them carefully before heading out of Lowee and running full-speed to the dungeon, "All this exercise…guess I will lose that weight, huh?"  
Meanwhile two familiar looking lolis had been watching the whole scene with interest, one wondering what to do more than the other.

"Oh man, there's so many of these things now." Nepgear lamented, seeing that Linda had been quite busy with her reviving plans.  
"Linda…" Ryan softly stated, his mind mulling over things, "You girls go and I'll distract them; I'm too big to sneak past them anyway."  
"But Mr. Giant…they might not be half your height but they're made of metal and if one hurt your hand like last time." Compa worried, not wanting to endanger him.  
"You're sweet little one, but I can handle…what, forty of them?" Ryan stated with a smile, "Now hurry! They've seen us! Go!"  
Nodding, the five heroines left Ryan behind to tackle the robots while they went to deal with Linda.  
"So then you scrap machines, care to see why I'm such a Street Fighter?" Ryan asked, grinning as he took his fighting stance, "Shin Shoryuken!"  
Meanwhile, the girls had bumped into Linda and began brawling with her after some back and forth about the mascot.  
"I don't care how you fixed that damn thing, but it's not going back into place! Go get them CPU Breaker!" Linda shouted, sending forth a huge, multi-colored variant of the Killachine, "Haha! Try and stop this one you Host Club wannabes!"  
"…that was a terrible comeback." IF groaned before slashing away at the CPU Breaker, "Hmmm…this guy is tough!"  
"Don't worry, Gust will help!" Gust shouted, tossing a large bottle at the creature and stunning it, "Alchemy will always triumph!"  
Having gathered enough energy, Nepgear transformed into her HDD form and started beating up the enemy rather viciously…that is until it recovered from Gust's attack and hit poor Nepgear with an attack that rocked her so hard she de-transformed.  
"Oh my gosh, Ge-Ge are you okay!?" Compa shouted as she ran to her side, "I'll heal you up so don't worry."

"Heh…heh…guess this is a real Streets of Rage huh?" Ryan huffed, his hands getting torn up even though he'd only taken out half of them, "Dammit…what's taking those girls?"  
Just as Ryan thought he'd have to take out all of them; two familiar streaks of white, blue, and pink came dashing in blowing away one of the Killachines.  
"Well, well…what's this? I thought the giant was supposed to be tough!" Ram teased.  
"Yeah…tough!" Rom added as the two arrived in their CPU forms, "You okay?"  
"Heh, yeah…I'm holding on." Ryan chuckled with a groan, "Well, maybe not my hands. We've got to keep them busy till the others replaced the mascot so let's go!"  
"You don't have to tell me you dork!" Ram shouted, letting loose a devastating magic attack with Rom, "Freeze sucker!"  
"Yeah…freeze!"  
Thankful he had help, Ryan felt re-energized and ready to show them just how outmatched the machines were in this Bare Knuckle brawl!  
"I just hope those girls hurry up…" Ryan groaned as he decked another one…  
To say Linda was a bit upset would be an understatement, despite having such a powerful machine on her side and Nepgear unable to transform without getting pounded she still was losing.  
"The hell is going on?! How can you bunch of brats be so damn strong?!" Linda growled as she watched them take apart the CPU breaker.  
"Alchemy can solve all problems!" Gust shouted, pulling out a large pot and tossing it up, "Nisa! Now!"  
"Feel the combined power of righteousness and alchemy combined: Burning Alchemic Heart!" Nisa shouted, fiercely kicking the pot at the CPU Breaker and setting off a massive chain of explosions, "And thus the heroines bravely save the day! And now for you…Underling?"  
Having seen that her plan went up in smoke once again, Linda made tracks and vanished; this however did allow Nepgear to return the Lowee mascot back to its rightful place.  
This was good timing for Ryan, Ram, and Rom as they were pretty worn out from fighting and holding back so many Killachines.  
"Ugh, why did you get top billing there?" Ram asked in annoyance.  
"It's because I'm taller than you…and older." Ryan teased between pants before he saw the others returning, "So I take it we won, yes?"

Back in Lowee, our little group of heroes was resting up after a successful operation.  
"Oh man, my hands hurt so much." Ryan grumbled, his knuckles wrapped up in a sufficiently large amount of gauze, "Thanks for helping me Compa."  
"No problem Mr. Giant, my mad nursing skills work on a person no matter their size!" Compa happily replied, "So…maybe you could give me a reward?"  
Chuckling at her silliness, Ryan gently picked her up and softly kissed her face before hugging her to his chest.  
"Gust must admit that quite the reward." Gust chuckled with a light blush to her cheeks.  
"How dare he do that with my Compa." IF grumbled, before noting the others were looking at her, "I mean…um…how dare Compa do that with my giant…? No, that's even worse…ah dammit!"  
"I'm so thankful you were able to help us protect Lowee." Mina stated in an attempt to break up the awkwardness, "As for Ram and Rom…I am glad they were able to help as well."  
"Yes, thank you very much you two." Nepgear stated with a smile.  
"Oh shut up, we didn't do it for you." Ram grumbled, "If we didn't save Lowee and our sister came back, she'd kick our butts for sure!"  
"For sure…" Rom added, "…but I like Miss Nepgear. And Mr. Ryan."  
"Rom…ugh…fine, whatever. Don't you have another mascot to find?" Ram groaned before Mina grabbed her ear, "Ow!"  
"Yes, we must continue our path of Justice." Nisa stated, "I believe Leanbox is all that is left, correct?"  
"The psycho is right, but without a CPU candidate there I wonder how messy things have gotten?" IF pondered as Ryan began gathering up the girls, "Well, we won't know till we get there so off to Lastation if you would."  
"Lastation? Why there Iffy?" Ryan asked getting her settled with the others before standing up.  
"The only way to Leanbox is through Terraportation; the ships leave from Lastation so we need to go there first." IF explained, "I just hope we don't run into any asses that think getting in our way is fun."  
"Oh my, Iffy is so annoyed." Compa teased, "Let's go Mr. Giant."  
With that the now slightly bigger group of heroines (plus one hero) made their way back south towards the land of Lastation.

"…I wish Ram and Rom would come with us." Nepgear sighed, "But I suppose it's like with Uni…"  
"That's right Gear." Ryan replied as they came upon Lastation's harborside, "Hmm…I don't know if I'll fit on any of those ships."  
"This wasn't something I expected." IF mumbled out, "I guess I didn't really think about that."  
"Don't fret little Iffy, it's just water right? I think Histoire made me a swimsuit…I could just swim across." Ryan suggested before he saw smoke rising in the distance, "What the heck?"  
Running inside, IF and Nepgear saw that the place was a wreck; apparently the last ship to leave departed just before a bomb went off disabling the harbor for a few days.  
"This has all the markings of a certain pale-skinned goober." Ryan deduced, "Well…we can wait…or you can, well, ride me over the water. How long is it to Leanbox?"  
"Assuming I am correct, the heroine believes the distance is short enough that the giant of justice could make it in no time at all." Nisa declared, looking over at IF for confirmation.  
"The hell are you doing putting me on the spot like that?" IF shouted angrily before pulling out her cellphone and typing in some figures, "Well…she is right; assuming you can swim like you run you could get us there in an hour, two tops. You might even be able to walk a good portion of the way since it's not too deep. I suppose we should be glad this is just a large river leading to the ocean."  
"Well, let's set up camp for tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll get decked out in our swimsuits and head on out!" Ryan declared with a huge grin, "I am useful once again!"  
"Yeah, as a mode of transportation." IF teased, "I think he's just more excited about seeing us cuties in swimsuits."  
"Blush on face tells all Ryan." Gust teased as well, to which Ryan could only sigh, "Question? Where do we stay anyway?"  
Figuring she'd get a kick out of this, Ryan headed to an open area and setup his cabin; suffice to say Gust's eyes sparkled at such a technological marvel.  
"Gust most impressed; that could fetch big money online." Gust quickly stated with a gasp before noting Ryan was staring right at her, "Of course, Gust would do no such thing…to leave such a partner without home, that despicable."  
"Ryan is most grateful." Ryan teased before heading in, "So…who wants something yummy to eat? I know I do because I'm starving!"  
"Well of course you do, you always are ready to eat." IF teased before seeing Ryan's hand heading her way, "Oh no you don't; not this time!"  
With that Iffy ran between his legs and into the portable domicile of justice being slowly chased by Ryan who knew it was just a matter of time before he caught her…and then she'd get her just desserts.  
"Gust wishes to see such a sight." Gust shouted running after Ryan eagerly.  
Eventually the others soon followed suit, eager to see just how Iffy was going to get teased this time…

As the girls entered, they soon saw that Ryan had not only caught "poor" Iffy but had relieved her of the over-sized jacket she always wore so she was clad only in her black shorts and t-shirt; with that done he'd draped her over his hand and wrist while effectively keeping her immobile by gently holding her hands between his fingers.  
"Let go of me you giant goober." IF groaned, finding that she couldn't pull herself free, "Hey, don't take off my shoes!"  
"Why Iffy, how am I to see if you're ticklish like the little heroine if I don't do that?" Ryan teasingly asked before gently brushing his finger against the bottom of her feet, "Oh my…it would seem you're quite ticklish."  
"Ah, I hate it when Mr. Giant is lovey-dovey with anyone but me." Compa whine as she and the other three watched from a nearby table, "Still, I suppose Iffy likes him too…she's just so serious all the time that she can't admit it."  
"Stop, stop! Oh God!" Iffy cried between laughs before she felt him stop, "What's with that look you're giving me?"  
"I think it's time then…I believe you're ready for your just desserts." Ryan teased before softly kissing her from her little legs up to her cute face, "My my, is that a blush my dear Iffy?"  
Iffy for her part was at a loss for words for once and just stared up at Ryan, her vision fixated on those warm eyes of his; she felt like she was getting lost in them…and, she realized, she didn't seem to care all that much.  
"I don't know if that was enough…what do you think girls?" Ryan asked as he turned to look at the others, "Goodness…you're all blushing too?"  
"Gust finds this fascinating; would make good story." Gust replied, clearly focused on the fluff that was going on.  
"I think you have to do it one more time Mr. Giant." Compa replied, "Then she'll show her true feelings."  
"…you traitor Compa; to think I'd want you as my wife." Iffy mumbled quietly, but Ryan heard her anyway, "I mean…she's my best friend…mine…yeah."  
Wearing that same grin as before, Ryan slowly repeated his previous actions on Iffy only this time he let each kiss linger for just a little longer; when she went limp he was slightly worried that he may have overdone it.  
"Oh Ry-Ry…" Iffy sighed, a dreamy smile on her face, "I knew you liked me best…"

"Uh oh, Iffy's gone all girly on us." Compa chuckled, "I knew you were pushing her buttons the right way Mr. Giant."  
"Uh, I suppose I did." Ryan nervously replied as Iffy, her hands now free, proceeded to hug and kiss Ryan's fingers to her little heart's content, "I never knew Iffy had such an affectionate side to her…it would seem despite her toughness she is still a lady."  
"The hero has such non-violent methods for allowing those to show their true self! Truly he speaks with his heart as well as he does with his fists!" Nisa shouted, that same familiar fire in her eyes, "I now know I would follow him anywhere and into any danger! We shall be partners forever more!"  
Shaking his head at Nisa's silliness, Ryan realized that he really was in need of a shower after all that running today…but with Iffy refusing to relinquish his hand he was in a bit of a pickle.  
"What's the matter Ryan?" Nepgear asked after noting his puzzled expression, "She's not letting go is she?"  
"Not really." Ryan replied, turning the one hand upside down over the other and seeing Iffy clinging tightly refusing to relinquish her hold on him, "Iffy, hon, I've got to get cleaned up. The giant hero of justice can't exactly go around smelling like a filthy villain of ASIC after all."  
"…just take me with you big guy." Iffy calmly replied before snuggling to his hand.  
Ryan nearly choked on his breath at such a bold suggestion from Iffy of all people but he began to suspect he didn't have much of a choice; he certainly wasn't going to try pulling her off him and risk injuring her.  
"How do I get in these situations?" Ryan asked as his face turned a slight red color, "…what do you girls think?"  
Looking over to the other four for some type of advice, he only caught them in a state of deep thought, and well, it didn't take Ryan much to deduce just what it was they were thinking about.  
"Okay, fine, you win Iffy." Ryan sighed, holding her to his chest as he walked over to the bathroom, "…bloody little buggers manipulating my heart like this…darn them and their cuteness."  
"Heh, as my grandpa would say 'The hero should always aim for Heart Containers, since the Heart Pieces are only good in Lucky Charms.'" Compa stated out of the blue, causing Ryan to pause and look over his shoulder at her, "What? My grandpa loved his cereal Mr. Giant."  
Sighing and rolling his eyes at Compa, he gave a chuckle before turning around and gently closing the door behind him, Iffy still happily clinging to his hand…


	5. Stage 5

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~STAGE 5~  
By  
Darkness Shade

"So what was it like Iffy?"  
"Dammit Compa, I'm not telling you anything…curse my weak moment." IF grumbled as she looked over at Ryan's sleeping form, "Getting into my head like that…"  
"Oh come on, we just want to know IF." Nepgear whined, "You seemed pretty darn happy when you two came out of there."  
"Gust wishes to know details to add to story." Gust added a notebook and pen in her hands, "Know many people who love such ideas."  
"Well, it was warm…and there were bubbles and…the hell am I doing?" IF huffed as she rolled over and zipped herself up in her sleeping bag, "Good night!"  
"Ah, the heroine didn't get to ask her questions; I wished to know how toned the hero is and if so, how does he get so fit and strong!" Nisa sighed, "…also if the hands of justice are enjoyable when they aren't tickling the life out of you."  
"If you care to know so damn much, why don't you just ask to do that with him yourself?" IF grumbled as she tried to block them out and sleep.  
"Aw, that's no fun Iffy; if we have to ask Mr. Giant it's not as fun and exciting because we'll be expecting it." Compa moaned with a pout, "Then there's only one choice we have!"  
"That's right! We just have to be so super adorable he'll crack just like he did with girly IF." Nepgear stated with a yawn, "But for now…I think I'll take some sleep like the big guy."  
Getting an agreement to that from the others, the five heroines soon joined Ryan in sleep all the while concocting ideas on just how to get him to cave in like he did with Iffy; Iffy however, was replaying the whole thing in her head and blushing madly but thankfully, for her sanity, she was the only one aware of that.  
'Still…he certainly is a gentleman.' IF thought with a smile, 'Too bad I'm going to be teased by those nut jobs for quite some time…but I guess it was worth it.'

Ryan couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the lovely sight he saw the next morning as he stretched before his swim; the girls certainly had some lovely swimsuits to display.  
"Dammit, I hate what I'm about to say but I only do so because I am a guy and you girls are really attractive: Those swimsuits look simply fetching on all of you!" Ryan beamed, taking his time and glancing over his little ones, "Ugh, it makes me feel all awkward though, since I'm not the best looking in a swimsuit…"  
"Ah, Mr. Giant don't think that way; I think you look very handsome in those swim trunks!" Compa shouted up with a smile, "I don't think the other girls really mind that much to be honest…"  
Noting their expressions, Ryan could see that Compa's words were true so his heart settled a little and with that he hopped into water…and let out an unexpected exclamation.  
"Oh it's colder than I thought it'd be." Ryan gasped, trying to get adjusted to the water, "Oh my…well, I'm definitely awake now!"  
"Well then, let the heroines join you in the waves of righteousness!" Nisa stated before diving in and swimming over to Ryan, "Indeed, it is quite cold but justice is tough!"  
"I still don't understand why your swimsuit is a school one Nisa." Ryan commented, watching the other girls jump in and swim over as well, "Oh well, everyone aboard so we can get moving."  
With that, the girls and Ryan began their trek to Leanbox…it wasn't until he was half-way out and the water up to his chest that a thought occurred to him.  
"You know, I wonder if my electronics are water-proof." Ryan mumbled, his face showing his worry, "Well, I'll just have to hope they are."  
"I can confirm that they are."  
"Ack! Dammit Histoire don't do that!" Ryan gasped, jumping at her sudden communication, "Ah man, I knocked poor Gust and Compa into the water; come here girls."  
After situating everyone, Histoire quickly informed Ryan that all electronics from Planeptune were indeed water-proof and that he had nothing to worry about; with that worry free from his mind Ryan continued on, the water getting slightly higher and now only his shoulders and head poking above the current.  
"Any higher and you girls are gonna have to take refuge on my head." Ryan sighed, the swim starting to take its toll on him, "Hey, is that Leanbox I see?"  
Sure enough, not that far ahead of them Ryan soon saw a brilliant landscape doted by buildings with a massive green one in the center.  
"Hooray Mr. Giant, you made it!" Compa beamed, hugging his neck in thanks, "Now we can go stop that meanie-beanie Underling!"  
"Linda…" Ryan softly spoke as he noted the waves getting lower, "Looks like the bottom of the river is becoming shallower; that's good for me save for the fact that that breeze blowing is chilly now!"  
"Ryan is very intriguing partner; I foresee much enjoyment from his personality." Gust commented as Ryan finally came upon dry land again, "Hmmm, things look okay from here but…"  
"Yes, we won't know if she's done anything until we enter Leanbox proper." IF stated as Ryan set them down, "Well, hurry up and open up our home, we need to get changed and rolling!"

After everyone had a chance to dry and get dressed, they began the trek to Leanbox proper and noted that the city didn't look destroyed at all; this raised many a flag in our heroes' minds.  
"So, I don't get it." Ryan huffed, "Knowing how she is Linda should have totally gone on a rampage…but everything looks normal."  
"Well, let's check in with the Basilicom and see their Oracle; I believe her name is Chika Hakozaki." IF suggested and with that the group made their way there.  
Waiting outside, Ryan watched them enter and couldn't help noticing a paper plastered on the wall; reaching out and pulling it off Ryan could make out that it was some type of job listing that was written rather poorly and as far as he could tell by someone that needed a few lessons in proper conversation.  
"Well, she's not there." Nepgear huffed as they exited, "Huh? What's that Ryan?"  
"Well, it's something about a monster issue; I figured since we're here and don't have anything else to do we could go solve it." Ryan replied, handing them the paper, "Something about it strikes me as odd so we should be a little more on guard than usual."  
"The giant of justice is always thinking of the well-being of others; his passion ignites my own!" Nisa proudly declared, "Let us go forth and tackle this villainy for the sake of Leanbox's citizens!"  
"Gust have strange feeling in her collectible alchemy watch about this." Gust added, making her concern known, "But with partner Ryan about Gust is confident all will be well."  
"Ryan welcomes vote of confidence." Ryan replied with a goofy smile, "Come on, we'll see if the Oracle is back after we take care of this."

"This seems to be the place but that monster doesn't look all that easy Mr. Giant." Compa remarked as they found the indicated field, "What the hey?! Ge-Ge what are you doing?!"  
"I've got this thing guys! It's supposed to be easy so I'll wallop it!" Nepgear shouted, running over to the monster, "I'm gonna be your opponent and kick your butt!"  
The monster growled in annoyance at being bothered and roared at Nepgear who, for some reason, couldn't transform and was looking a little worried.  
"Oh crap!" Ryan shouted, hastily making his way over and stomping out the monster, literally, "Gear, what the double deuce was that all about?"  
"Oh Ryan…I'm sorry; I know you said this seemed suspicious but I didn't listen!" Nepgear replied, hanging her head in shame.  
Feeling bad for her, Ryan picked her up and gave her hug to cheer her up…and then jerked his head to the left as he heard something go buzzing past his face.  
"Ryan?"  
"Shhh…" Ryan quickly replied before tilting it to the right, "That's two…"  
Focusing, Ryan moved his head left, right, up, and down before turning to his right and focusing on a nearby tree.  
"That's six, so now's my chance." Ryan stated, holding Gear close as he ran over to the tree and plucked someone of a high branch, "So here's our little sniper."  
Looking over the girl, whose gun had fallen to the ground, Ryan noted she had a sort of gothic Lolita thing going on with her clothes with a stylized C on her shoulders and her bright red hair catching his attention most of all.  
"So little one, if I may ask: Why in the name of Planeptune were you trying to shoot me?" Ryan asked, noting her squirming lessened as she realized Ryan wasn't trying to harm her.  
"I must apologize…I mistook the situation and thought you meant to harm her. Allow me to introduce myself properly: I am Cave."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Cave." Ryan stated, setting Gear down so he could properly shake hands with her, "So what brings you out here? I love bullet hell games as much as the next person but this might be a bit on the overkill side of things."  
"Ah, yes; I am sorry about trying to shoot you again; I've just been run ragged while defending Leanbox." Cave apologized as Ryan placed her with the other girls and sat down, "I should elucidate who I am: I belong to the Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox Special Mission Department."  
"SADOL SMD?" Nepgear questioned, "That's a messy acronym."

"Hey, we were wondering if you knew where the Oracle was." Ryan stated, "We're kind of trying to save Gamindustri by getting all the mascots' help and she seemed to be missing."  
"Lady Chika? How strange…however, she has been acting a little…odd lately." Cave replied, her face in thought, "Just recently she repealed all types of laws that blocked ASIC's influence; now those in Leanbox may freely worship Arfoire if they desire."  
"That's insanity! Why would you do something so fiendish?" Nisa angrily shouted, "No Justice can come of that!"  
"I am not sure…I suppose if I were to hazard a guess it would be she wishes to raise the morale of Leanbox but at the cost of its morals." Cave glumly stated, "However that is merely hypothetical so I cannot say for sure what is going on."  
Figuring a visit to the Oracle was in order again, Ryan gathered up the girls (Cave was a bit reluctant but still accepted the offer) and made his way back to the Basilicom…  
…where they found a green-haired girl standing outside looking very confused.  
"The hell did that poster go…some idiot probably took it."  
Ryan watched Cave gracefully bound down his body and walk over to the girl, a serious look on her face.  
"Lady Chika, are you looking for something?" Cave asked.  
"The hell? Wait…yeah, I'm totally who you said I am." Chika(?) replied, looking a bit flustered, "I had a poster here but it seems to have vanished."  
"You mean this one?" Ryan asked, handing it to her, "We took care of that "easy" monster by the way…"  
"Oh, so the idiotic goliath had it…I mean, oh, thank you for finding it." Chika(?) grumbled out, "So what can I help you…ladies with?"  
"Please Ms. Hackysacky; we're looking for your nation's mascot character." Compa pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.  
"The airhead…ugh, I mean well, the thing is we're looking for it and…"  
"You still haven't found it, eh Linda?" Ryan smugly asked, having caught on to the charade, "And you even had a day's head start after getting thrashed by the girls…maybe you aren't as evil as you think."  
"The hell I ain't!" Linda shouted before realizing she just blew her cover, "…shit."  
"Oh God I feel so stupid for not noticing sooner." IF grumbled, "Anyway, if this is Underling, then where's the real Oracle?"  
"Peh, like you stupid fools will ever find out; I'm so out of here!" Linda shouted, ditching her disguise and running off right between Ryan's legs towards the countryside.  
"I have to say, she can change her look really well…but she's the same old Linda when she talks." Ryan joked, "Come on girls, we've got to follow her."

"I know she ran in here somewhere." Nisa stated as the group had entered an underground lava pit, "She couldn't have come this way as Justice has it blocked."  
"Well, given that there only two ways she must be deeper in." Gust deduced before hearing something, "Do you hear odd sound?"  
"Hmmm, I hear it too…what is that?" Cave asked, closing her eyes to focus on the sound.  
"Look! It's a wave of Dogoos!" Nepgear screamed out, "So many…"  
"What the heck are Dogoos?" Ryan asked before seeing a massive wave of blue, slime-dog looking things come rushing at them, "The hell?!"  
The girls screamed as they were overrun by them, the Dogoos crawling everywhere they could.  
"Hey! Stop! Don't go there!" Nepgear screamed in fright.  
"Dammit! I'm ticklish there! That's not meant for you!" IF shouted trying to knock them off of her.  
"Hey now, that's not for you; only Mr. Giant is allowed to do that." Compa gasped trying to shake them free.  
"It's just like a man to think with such base thoughts." Cave groaned as she started fighting them off best she could.  
"Gust feels funny…"  
"Justice feels funny too…"  
Ryan felt pretty useless at the moment; while true he could easily take out such fodder enemies with them all around his girls he couldn't risk hurting them by accident…and then he felt something moving up his legs.  
"Oh God! They're in my jeans!" Ryan groaned, smacking his jeans to try and stop them, "Hey! You aren't allowed in there! Oh God it tickles! Stop! Argh!"  
Sometime later the heroes were finally able to subdue the Dogoos but not after feelings very…unpleasant.  
"...I really need a bath now." Ryan groaned, a sentiment his companions easily echoed, "Damn Linda, was that really necessary?"

Finally making their way into the depths of this volcano lair, the group saw no sign of Linda or Pirachu for that matter…but there was another green-haired girl all tied up and seemingly in a bad state.  
"Lady Chika, are you okay?" Cave asked, rushing to her side and checking her for injuries.  
"I'm…not gonna make it…" Chika coughed, "Please…make sure my sister Vert…"  
"Wait, wait, you can't die!" Nepgear shouted, "We need your help, please!"  
"…this is what we in the business call 'bullshitting'." Cave calmly stated, rolling her eyes at Chika's antics.  
"No, no, I really do feel ill and faint…this is it…the end." Chika coughed before very poorly hiding the fact that she was seeing if they bought it.  
"Usually dying people aren't concerned with who bought their BS." IF stated with a chuckle, "Hey big guy, you mind giving us a hand?"  
"Now what's this here?" Ryan teased, reaching down and picking up a now confused Chika, "Gift-wrapped and everything? Oh you girls know just what I like!"  
"What the hell! Cave!" Chika shouted, unable to move in Ryan's gently grip, "Please! I'll behave! Just don't let me become some toy!"  
Cave could barely hold back a laugh at how Chika pulled her usual 180 in attitude at Ryan's teasing; still she figured it wouldn't hurt to let her be carried back like this and so she joined the others as they made their way back to the Basilicom.

"You could have told me he was on our side." Chika grumbled after being freed from her ropes, "I thought I was gonna have to be some pet or something and never get to see my dear sister Vert ever again!"  
"Gust found it most funny; more notes for story!" Gust remarked, writing away in her notebook.  
"That aside, a lot has happened while I was gone; now if I am correct you're the group that's been playing hero and saving the kingdoms yes?" Chika asked to which she received a combined yes from the group, "I see then…unfortunately they have kidnapped our mascot and we have no idea where it could be."  
"That Linda…but wait…why do you seem so calm about this?" Ryan asked curiously, his gut telling him Chika knew something they didn't.  
"It's simple…the mascot is still alive; if it wasn't then I could tell and Leanbox would be in worse conditions." Chika explained, "I suppose we'll just have to wait for that stupid ass-sick peon to show up again if we want to find out any clues."  
'Did she just make an ASIC joke?' Ryan thought with a frown, 'Oh well…I guess we'll just have to do something else till then.'  
"Let us know as soon as you get some information okay?" IF asked before the group left, "Well…what do we do now?"  
"I'm not sure Iffy but…hey, do you hear that?" Compa asked before seeing a nearby concert, "That music sounds amazing…let's go listen!"  
"Do we even really have the time to do that?" IF sighed before feeling Ryan pick her up, "Hey! Hey!"  
"Oh come on, we could use some relaxation; you just needed a little motivation." Ryan teased as he followed the girls, "And here we go."  
"…fine, I guess we could unwind a little." IF mumbled before the music got her head bobbing, "Hmmm, this is pretty catchy actually."

"Thank you for coming out everyone! I'm 5pb and I'm glad to see all of you here; up next is a new song I haven't performed live yet off my second album!"  
'So, her name's 5pb huh? That's quite the stage name.' Ryan remarked, pleasantly surprised nobody was paying him much mind, 'I guess with how this place is they probably think I'm a giant robot or something.'  
"This totally sounds like it could be my hero theme!" Nisa declared her head rocking as she made some poses, "The heroine is here to bust a move and defeat the evils of disharmony in Gamindustri!"  
"Gust think music go to Nisa's head." Gust sighed, "But beat is pleasant and danceable."  
Enjoying the music, the group watched 5pb belt out some amazing songs and were getting lost in the rhythm until…  
"…Linda." Ryan murmured, noting her in the crowd and heading towards the stage, "Up to no good…"  
"What is it big guy?" IF asked before looking in the direction he was, "Oh…it's Underling; figures that the first time in a while I'm enjoying myself and she has to try and ruin it."  
"…I thought Iffy had a good time when she bathed with Mr. Giant?" Compa asked, causing both IF and Ryan to blush, "…oh, she saw us!"  
"Thanks for coming out to the concert and remember, the CPUs will always protect us so don't stop believing in them!" 5pb stated before disappearing off-stage.  
"I could not catch her after she ran off; however I did manage to tag her with a tracker." Cave stated as she appeared on Ryan's shoulder, "Oh, did I startle you…I apologize."  
"It's okay Cave, I just didn't expect you to be so stealthy." Ryan chuckled, "Well, we should probably follow her then; I bet she'll lead us right to the mascot."

"…I should have figured we'd end back up here." IF sighed, noting they were back at the lava base from before.  
"Of course; villains always return to the scene of the crime!"  
"Nisa, I don't think Linda's that kind of villain." Ryan stated with a grin, "She's probably just so strapped for plot ideas this is the only convenient area around."  
"You seem rather attached to this Underling character." Cave noted, looking up at him with a curious look on her face, "Why is it that you have such fondness for the enemy?"  
"It's because Mr. Giant is just a really helpful person!" Compa replied with a smile, "He can tell she isn't evil at heart so he wants to help her."  
"Compa…" Ryan softly stated, "She's right…Linda doesn't seem evil and I feel as if she's gotten mixed up in something she doesn't fully understand; if I can help protect the maiden from her own naïve views then I've done my job as a hero…and a friend."  
"I see…" Cave replied with a nod, "You have found your meaning to fight, I find that admirable. I shall do what I can while you are here to help this confused Underling."  
"Heh thanks Cave." Ryan replied, "Hey, I hear someone..."  
"So you got beat up like a loser, chump? It figures…never send such a peon like you to handle such important tasks chu!"  
"Hey! I thought I said you of all people don't get to call me that! Besides, I did my part…did you find the mascot?"  
"You bet! Unlike some people I can handle my job; here it is all captured chump!"  
"You guys really should learn to be more stealth minded." Ryan sighed, "Linda…how many times are we going to go through this?"  
"Shit, it's you guys again!" Linda groaned, "Heh, that's fine then…things aren't going to end up like they did last time; not when I have this."  
Holding a disc above her head, Linda grinned madly as she shattered it sending a bright flash through the area.  
"Ugh…was that…a mascot disc?" Nepgear asked, her eyes blinded by the flash.  
"This power…heh, now I can take down you pain in the asses in no time!" Linda cackled, readying her sword.  
"Compa, chu! Sometimes love is too powerful to ignore, so I'll just beat you up to make you mine chu!" Pirachu shouted before leaping at Compa.  
"Mister mouse, please calm down!" Compa stated as she began running from him.  
"Heh, I am not worried as the giant of justice will handle you no matter how strong you might get." Nisa declared as if waiting for something, "…um, that was your cue Ryan."  
Clutching his chest, Ryan felt a strange pain running through his body; something in that disc was reacting with the two cards he kept on him and sending strange energy pulsing through his veins.  
"Oh, this is just too perfect! Who knew that the "hero" had Arfoire cards on him! Serves you right for trying to be so damn good all the time." Linda chuckled, "…huh?"

"I can't let you keep on doing this!"  
Looking for the source of the voice, Linda saw none other than 5pb standing nearby with her guitar in hand.  
"Oh look, it's the little pop idol…come to sing a dirge for your soon to be dead friends?" Linda mocked, the power clearly having gone to her head.  
"I have come to sing, but the outcome will favor us!" 5pb shouted before belting out one of the tunes they had heard her sing earlier.  
At first nothing seemed to be happening, but then Linda and Pirachu began to feel weaker while our heroes began to regain their strength; just what kind of song was this?  
"The hell? I can't lose to some sugary idol material!" Linda groaned as she fell to one knee, "Damn you and your harem Ryan…"  
"Ugh…I'm feeling…better." Ryan groaned, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, "Thanks 5pb…5pb?"  
Looking around, Ryan saw that she was hiding behind Cave looking rather nervous.  
"I'm sorry, but Lyrica is very shy when not in her 5pb persona." Cave explained as 5pb walked out from behind her.  
Linda, noting they were ignoring her for now, made herself scarce…with Pirachu following close behind.  
"I'm just glad she came when needed." Gust replied, a look of relief on her face, "Well, shall we get mascot?"  
"Right! Will you come help us?" Nepgear asked after freeing the mascot character.  
"You are from Planeptune, yes? I am aware of what's been going and wish to offer my service to save the others." The mascot replied.  
"Please! Wait until we talk to Lady Chika." Cave interjected, "We should at least tell her the situation before making a decision."  
Agreeing to that, the heroines led the way out with Ryan lagging behind; something about that disc was still bothering him but he tried to hide it best he could in order not to worry the others.

"Yeah, sure; it can go with you." Chika replied with a shrug, "Either way things are pretty crap in Leanbox so it's not like it would make much of a difference."  
"Lady Chika…what shall we do then? If that happens Leanbox will surely fall to ASIC." Cave quickly replied, a tad nervous of Chika's hasty decision.  
"Well then let's have a concert to ensure the citizens support of Leanbox." Chika offered, "5pb?"  
"Huh? Eh? Me?" 5pb quickly asked, her face all flustered, "I…I understand; hmmm…and I have just the idea."  
With that she headed off with Lady Chika while the others recuperated and waited for the concert later that night…  
"What a turn out." IF noted as she surveyed the crowd, "How odd…it's entirely guys."  
"Well Iffy, it is a female idol concert right?" Compa replied, "I don't think girls would come to this thing…maybe."  
"Gust agrees, guys do not want male idols." Gust added, "Look! Starting!"  
Seeing 5pb get up on stage, she gave an impassioned speech about supporting the CPUs with all their heart because she did and how if they didn't she'd be just so sad; needless to say the crowd ate it up and so she began her singing.  
"She's so…calming." Ryan sighed, his eyes feeling heavy, "I'm gonna rest a bit girls."  
Looking back to make sure he was clear, Ryan lay down on the grass and drifted off to sleep listening to 5pb's pleasing music…  
"Hey stupid! Wake up!"  
Groaning, Ryan found it quite difficult to open his eyes; when he did he saw a familiar looking loli staring at him.  
"Oh, hey Ram…when did you guys get here?" Ryan moaned, his head still swimming, "Rom too…and Uni."  
"So you remembered me…n-not like I feel happy about that or anything." Uni scoffed, her smile betraying her words.  
"I fell asleep…I'm so sorry 5pb. I just…don't feel too well. Did it go well?" Ryan asked as he finally felt awake.

"Really? I missed that?" Ryan gasped at what they told him, "Well, you guys will just have to give me a private replay of the CPU Candidate Idols some day, okay?"  
"Okay!" Nepgear happily shouted, much to Uni's (supposed) annoyance and mixed feelings from Ram and Rom, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah…just a little sleepy." Ryan sighed, "So…I see the disc but no Chika in sight; is it time to go?"  
"Yeah you big goof, you slept a long time." IF teased before noting he was swaying slightly, "Ryan?"  
"I'm okay. Really. So I notice 5pb is with us still…did she decide to tag along?" Ryan asked with a smile despite how he felt.  
"Y-yes." 5pb replied, "I want to bring my music to all of Gamindustri…and you did give me an idea for a song Mr. Ryan."  
"Please…just Ryan's fine; unless you have a music based nickname you want to use then I'm okay with that as well."  
"Well, I can think of something, okay Ryan?"  
"Sure thing 5pb…and with that…" Ryan began before feeling dizzy, "5pb…has joined…the…party…"  
With a thud Ryan fell backwards and landed hard, thankfully he didn't land on anything or anyone but the girls were in a panic nonetheless.  
"Mr. Giant!" Compa shouted, running over to his forehead, "I don't sense a fever but something seems to be wrong! Go get Lady Hackysack and tell her we need help!"  
IF and Nisa ran off to the Basilicom to enlist aid while the others could only watch helplessly as Compa did her best to look over him.

Managing to find transportation capable of carrying him, the other returned to Planeptune with him on Histoire's orders; at this point Ryan was in his bed with a few devices monitoring his health.  
"I don't get it…all of his vitals are fine but he's out cold." Compa whined, looking over the computer screens, "His pulse, his blood flow, brain activity, body temperature…they're all normal…oh Mr. Giant."  
"I wonder if what happened to him back with Underling caused a backlash effect." IF suggested her mind full worry of she wasn't showing, "…Ryan."  
"That big dummy! I didn't give you permission to take a nap like this!" Uni shouted in frustration, her eyes stained with tears.  
Seeing this, Nepgear took her by the hand and led her out of the room to get something to drink in hopes of calming her; Rom and Ram were perched on his chest hoping that their super-adorable-awesomely-cute-loli-snuggle powers would help wake him up.  
"Nothing seems to be waking him up…" Gust glumly stated, "In times like this, alchemy no good."  
"The giant of justice can't go down like this." Nisa dramatically stated with tears evident in her eyes, "The hero never dies! Never!"  
And so a few days passed but Ryan's condition remained the same, his body healthy but something keeping him from awakening; even examining both the TT and R-4 card yielded no results and so they continued their vigil hoping that he would just wake up.  
And then one day, something strange began to occur; Ryan's brain activity began to go crazy…almost as if he was fighting something.  
"Mr. Giant's mind is battling something…it's probably part of his coma and whatever he's dreaming." Compa explained to the others, "There is a chance, a small one, that if he solves it then he'll awaken."  
"Ryan…" Nepgear stated, looking up at his face contorting in thought, "What is going on in there?"

Ryan groaned and shook, his body feeling like it was on fire; eventually he awoke covered in a thin sheen of sweat only to find a strange silence and darkness surrounding him.  
"Hello?" Ryan asked, his voice echoing in the surroundings, "Girls?"  
Hearing no reply, Ryan stood up and began looking around; from what he could tell he was back at the Planeptune hangar but something seemed amiss.  
"It looks like this place was just devastated by something horrible." Ryan commented, noting the damage marks and that the lights were haphazardly lit, "Where is everyone?"  
Figuring he'd find some answers on the surface, Ryan began stumbling towards the hangar doors…only to find them stuck fast.  
"Well, no time like the present to use this thing." Ryan quipped, pulling out a strange cylindrical device, "Plasma time!"  
Flicking a switch on it, Ryan watched the device spring to life as a blade of light shot forth and stopped about three feet from the handle.  
Shoving it through the hangar door, Ryan began carving away at it before he created a rectangular space just large enough for him to climb out of.  
"Thank you Star Wars…" Ryan stated with a chuckle as he climbed free, "So then…just what…happened?"  
Ryan had to blink when he reached the surface, the sight he saw being hard to believe: the ground had been scorched and stripped of any life, the grand city of Planeptune was now just a ruinous wasteland of metal, glass, and concrete, and the sky gave off an ominous red color.  
"What the hell happened to this place?" Ryan wondered aloud, his mind reeling at the sight, "I know I got knocked out and then…oh God! They couldn't have! NO! I won't believe it! They wouldn't have lost to Arfoire!"  
"I'm sorry, but they did."  
"Who said that?" Ryan asked, looking for the source and finding a jacket-clad fellow perched on his shoulder, "…I know you."  
"Of course you do…I'm part of you after all; at least, that's how it is in your stories right?"  
"My stories…and more, not that anyone would believe me." Ryan cryptically stated, "So then…do you know what happened?"  
The figure flapped his wings briefly before looking out towards the Gamindustri graveyard and sighing.  
"They tried to save them…they tried to fight her…they tried."  
"No! I refuse to believe that!" Ryan growled, surprising himself, "I have to go and see for myself!"  
The figure could only sigh as he flew off of Ryan's shoulder and watched him run off towards the Graveyard.  
"You won't like what you see…I'm sorry."

"This place is even creepier in person." Ryan huffed as he caught his breath, "I have to find them…they have to be alive! Now if I was evil, I'd be…there! Smack dab in the middle of the field."  
Making his way through the Graveyard, Ryan wanted to wretch at how thick the evil permeated this place…and at the sad sight of so many discarded and abandoned games and characters.  
Finally making his way to the center he saw something that shocked him to his core: although they were sans their owner he recognized the CPU processor parts of Nepgear, Uni, Ram, and Rom all too easily; the others he deduced were their sisters as they were of similar color and make.  
"No…" Ryan sighed, clutching the pieces close, "No…no…no…no…but…but if that's them then where is…where are…"  
"The other girls? Those losers that were just human and thought they could win? Heh, it's like them…they're long since dead! That's what happens when you mess with ASIC!"  
Whirling his head around, Ryan noted four figures had snuck up on him; two were about half his height while the third was up to his knee, the last was about the same size as the girls had been and the one he figured was talking.  
"The hell do you mean by that?" Ryan angrily asked, rising to his full height, "And where do you get off looking like a CPU?!"  
"It's easy…" explained the pink-haired, pale-skinned woman, "They didn't have the right stuff; they were weak! They left behind their processor parts…but those other girls; they left behind nothing at all."  
"Hey, I want to fight this guy! He looks pretty tough being all tall like that!" stated one of the taller ones, a being that Ryan deduced was someone Gear had told him about.  
"So you're CFW Judge…you really do look like a PSP melded with a Gundam." Ryan stated his face showing quite a bit of anger, "Did you have a hand in this?"  
"Heh, so you know about me…I see then, you're this Ryan they kept blabbing on about." Judge replied, "Well, up until I pounded their pretty little heads in."  
"SHUT UP!" Ryan growled, visibly irritated at his ramblings, "Then you…you must be Brave."  
"Indeed I am." Brave replied, a strange mech that looked like someone took a Gundam and mashed it up with a lion and a fighter jet, "My honor and heart deemed them in the way of bringing smiles to the children…and so I righteously struck them down with my blade."  
"Don't you dare speak about "righteousness" as if you have any idea of its true meaning!" Ryan growled again, his fists now clenched tight, "And you…the one that looks like a pervert…you're Trick."  
"How does such an unpleasant and grotesque guy know about me? I only know about the pure-hearted nubile maidens. Mmm…." Trick spat back, his long tongue creepily flopping back and forth, "Just like those two that tried to fight me…they were….mmmm…delicious!"  
"You have no right talking about maidens you perverted fool!" Ryan seethed, his mind beginning to realize the severity of everything, "And then you'd be the leader…the one Gear told me defeated her sister and the other CPUs…Magic."  
"My my, you are certainly learned for someone that hasn't been seen for some time." Magic cackled before tossing something at Ryan, "Here…you might want this; I'm sure she foolishly hoped you would show as well when our goddess returned."  
Catching what Magic threw at him, Ryan instantly recognized it as the jacket that…that…that…  
"Linda…?" Ryan breathlessly gasped, seeing the familiar mouse jacket empty in his hand, "…even…even your own subordinate…someone that believed in your ways for a reason I could never understand; you would even take out someone on your side?!"  
"She was a peon…a pawn." Judge cackled with a swing of his axe, "She served her purpose and then was pushed aside like the rest!"

At this point, Ryan could take no more: all of this terrible news, of how they waited for him, how he failed them, and how these four took such delight in what they did; his mind finally caught up with his thoughts and he could no longer contain his rage.  
"I…will never…forgive…any…of…you!" Ryan shouted, an eerie purple aura surrounding his body, "They all…wanted peace…happiness…"  
Ryan growled as he felt his rage rise to the surface, his fists clenched as he raised his arms up in frustration; the storms of the graveyard began to gravitate towards where he stood, the lightning from them snaking through the sky and landing around him in large blasts.  
"You took…my girls…you took…my world….you took…my everything!" Ryan shouted loudly before throwing his head back in anger, "You took…LINDA! ARGH!"  
"What in the hell is he doing?" Magic wondered, noting a strange purple spark from his jacket pocket, "Is that what I think it is…?"  
With a loud growl and a massive purple explosion, Ryan's body began to appear from the dust that had been kicked up; his jacket now a deep black, a pair of jet-black wings sprouting from his back, a large brown and black tail poking out of his jeans, his hands showing claw-like nails, and lastly his eyes were now as dark as a moonless midnight.  
"Could this be a challenger after all this time?" Judge cackled, "I'm been wanting a fight for so long…show me what you got."  
"I…am Darkness Shade…and you…are nothing!" Ryan quickly shouted before planting his fist right through Judge's chest, "You've been judged Judge: GUILTY!"  
With that Ryan set off a blast of energy that incinerated Judge's body into a fine ash that scattered in the wind; with that he turned his sight on Brave.  
"You speak about honor and heart…what do you know about either?" Ryan asked, pulling out his beam saber, "Well? Tell me!"  
"I fight so that the children would have smiles on their faces…those that could not afford to game were able to thanks in part to Arfoire." Brave replied, assuming a fighting stance, "Is that not sufficient a reason?"  
"The hell it is! What child is smiling now after what I've seen?" Ryan spat back, "This goddess of yours only does one thing: Destruction!"  
"If your resolve is so much more than mine, then show me in battle!" Brave shouted, dashing at Ryan with his sword raised high.  
Ryan quickly blocked his attack and went on the offensive, slashing at Brave and being countered at each turn; needless to say despite his rage Ryan was impressed.  
"You have a good fighting technique and considering you are a smaller opponent you do have the speed advantage." Ryan commented as he held his blade against Brave's, "However that will not be enough when the larger opponent is also fast."

With an unfathomable speed, Ryan knocked back Brave's blade and disappeared from sight; unfortunately for Brave, he detected Ryan too late and took quite a hit.  
"Take this Brave!" Ryan shouted bearing down on him with his saber.  
"My Honor!" As the saber sliced through Brave's right arm...  
"My Heart!" As Brave had his left arm sliced off…  
"And lastly: my Determination!" Ryan growled as he sliced him through the middle cutting Brave in half.  
"Your will…is truly stronger…if only we had met sooner…for what it's worth…I…am…sorry." Brave gasped before exploding in a brilliant shower of fireworks and sparks.  
"You've been humbled Brave…and now…the pervert." Ryan growled, glaring harshly at Trick.  
"Don't you dare touch me…only the most pure-hearted of maidens have the honor of touching my body…or of me touching ther—urgh!" Trick spat out before Ryan grabbed hold of his flapping tongue, "What arf youf doinginth?!"  
Pulling as hard as he could, Ryan yanked Trick's tongue all the way out and sliced it with his saber leaving Trick a little short in the comeback department.  
"OW!" Trick groaned at this action, "Now how will I lick the tender maidens?"  
"You've got bigger problems on your plate Trick." Ryan roared before raising his leg up and stomping on him, "Trick just got tricked…which leaves just one left."  
"You know this doesn't fix anything." Magic spat out as she saw Ryan stare at her, "Killing us won't bring them back."  
"Maybe so…but getting rid of you will let any survivors try and rebuild Gamindustri!" Ryan spat back, dashing over and grabbing her tight in his hand, "How _dare_ you make yourself to look like the CPUs when you are _nothing_ like them!"  
"This is for Compa!" Ryan stated, pulling off her left booster wing and showing no signs of stopping there.  
"For Iffy and Nisa!" As he pulled off her right booster wing.  
"For Gust and 5pb!" Off came her right and left shoulder armor.  
"For Falcom and Cave!" As he flung off her right and left leg armor.  
"For all the CPUs, their sisters, and the Oracles!" Ryan growled as he removed her ringed headgear and left her in simply her sparse outfit.  
Magic at this point was terrified out of her mind and shivered in Ryan's hand unsure of what fate awaited her after seeing him ace the other three of the Four Felons…until she saw him pull his right arm back and form a fist.  
"And this…this…" He growled, his arm twitching at the ready, "This is for Linda!"

'Stop…'  
Ryan's hand froze in the air inches away from impacting with Magic as he heard a voice…in his heart.  
"C-Compa?" Ryan asked daring not to believe it.  
'Mr. Giant…please don't do this…listen…'  
"Listen…?" Ryan questioned, his face contorted in confusion as he heard a small voice gasping out something; it turned out what he heard was Magic trying to say something to him.  
Bringing her closer Ryan attempted to make out what she was saying.  
"P-p-please….m-m-mercy…" Magic whimpered as she lay defenseless in Ryan's hand.  
"MERCY!?" Ryan shouted, angered that she dare ask such a thing, "What about my girls? What about Gamindustri? What about…what about Linda? Did you show her mercy?"  
"P-please…no c-choice…A-A-Arfoire…too strong…" Magic gasped as her body shook, "…m-mercy."  
Ryan clenched his fist again and brought it up to ready but…something was stopping him this time.  
"She doesn't deserve it…not for taking all of you away from me!" Ryan cried, tears flowing down his face as he looked at Magic, "I couldn't save you…I can't let them get away with that!"  
'You giant dumbass! She wasn't the problem…'  
"Linda?"  
'Stupid impulsive giant, don't hurt her…she…she didn't want to…but I knew Arfoire would kill her if she didn't…'  
"Linda…"  
'So please…I'm sorry for everything but…don't hurt CFW Magic ma'am…for me.'  
Ryan looked down at the poor tiny in his hand and realized that he just couldn't do it now…the girls had tamed his rage and giving her the same fate as the other three just didn't seem right in his heart.  
"…I do this for you Linda." Ryan stated as he lowered his hand and gently slid Magic off it, "Seeing a lady like this, villainess or not, just isn't right…get out of here."  
Magic nodded weakly and began hobbling away…or she would have if a blast of energy hadn't come out of nowhere and blown her away with a sickening scream.

"How pathetic…to think you almost crossed over all the way…and yet you fought the influence of that card; I must say I am not pleased that you have made my power your own."  
Looking for the source, Ryan saw behind him another woman: clad in purple armor and looking like a fake CPU he deduced that this fox-headed woman could be only one person.  
"Arfoire!" Ryan seethed, "To take out your own devotee…you truly are an evil bitch!"  
"Heh, and what do you think you can do? Those girls couldn't stop me…Gamindustri couldn't stop me…so what makes you think you can?" Arfoire stated in a mocking tone, "Especially when you have my power coursing through you."  
"This power is my own and has nothing in common with the evil you release!" Ryan shouted, charging at her and feeling his weapon bounce off, "A shield! You coward."  
Undeterred, Ryan continued laying into the shield over and over again as his anger returned for a target he could feel solace in going all out on.  
"Why do you persist? Don't you see the futility in your actions?" Arfoire taunted, mocking Ryan with her laughter, "…what?"  
Ryan blocked out her annoying banter and continued laying into her shield; when his saber died he replaced it with his claws as he scraped away until finally…Ka-chink!  
Arfoire's shield shattered and the knockback sent her flying across the Graveyard and into a discarded pile of systems.  
"And now I'm going to end this for everyone!" Ryan shouted, running with all his speed towards her and smashing his clawed hand right through her, "…urgh?!"  
"Heh, heh, heh…so impatient boy; while I will admit I am surprised at your strength, now that I've got my hands on you, so to speak, I can bend you to my will." Arfoire cackled as black tendrils oozed from her body and surrounded Ryan's hand, "Soon you will be my new herald…in a land of desolation!"  
Ryan fought with all his might to break free but Arfoire's grip was too strong; soon the tendrils had made their way up his arm and began wrapping around his whole body threatening to blot out his life.  
"I will not…go out like this…" Ryan grunted, trying to pry the tendrils away from his face, "I can't…let you…win…"  
"Now now, just give in…you had to be the hero after all; there's nothing more boring than you hero types always trying to save this, protect that, blah blah blah." Arfoire stated with a dark chuckle, "Look at the bright side my dear "hero", at least you'll soon see all those girls you couldn't save…I wonder just how they'll treat you for abandoning them?"  
"Try as you might Arfoire…I know where I'm going will always be better than where you'll end up." Ryan grinned as a bright aura engulfed him, "Why go alone I say? Fancy a trip to hell bitch?"  
Arfoire suddenly realized that she'd perhaps underestimated his ingenuity as she watched his aura flare brighter and brighter; it was only then that she knew what he planned to do.  
"That's right…I can play this game too." Ryan chuckled as he felt Arfoire try to pull free, "Sorry, but you're latched on to me good…this is the might of Gamindustri! FINAL RUSH!"  
As the light engulfed both hero and villain, the explosion of energy could be seen for miles and miles in Gamindustri; those that had survived weren't quite sure what to make of it but its light seemed to signify something that they had not dared think of in a long time: hope.  
'I hope that was a decision you'd agree with girls…' Ryan thought as he felt his consciousness drift away, '…but at least I'm coming home; my way, my rules. Linda…'

"Ugh!" Ryan shouted, shooting straight up in his bed and terrifying poor Histoire who had been checking his vitals, "What? Where? I thought…did I...Histoire?"  
"Ryan! You're okay!" Histoire shouted uncharacteristically loud as she flew over and hugged his cheek, "You were having some kind of crazy dream or something after you passed out; you're brain was super busy but you weren't waking up!"  
"Histoire…calm down…that wasn't real? But it sure felt…hmmm…" Ryan mumbled, feeling for the card in his pocket and finding it there, "I wonder…"  
Closing his eyes, Ryan could feel something; it was faint but he felt a connection to the R-4 card now.  
"Him…I see now." Ryan muttered much to Histoire's confusion, "Oh right, sorry Histoire. Where are the girls at? I'm sure they've been pretty worried."  
"Oh, allow me to regain my composure." Histoire sighed before smiling, "The girls wanted to wait for you but time was of the essence so they took off for the Gamindustri Graveyard to go free the other CPUs; while they did have a few hiccups before then involving those fiends the Four Felons they finally were able to put the plan into motion."  
At this point Ryan had changed into a dry shirt (apparently coma dreams make you sweat something fierce) and tossed on his jacket before entering the hangar.  
"Then there's no time to lose!" Ryan shouted back to Histoire as he made his way out of the hangar and outside, his mind still mulling over his dream, "I'm coming girls! I'm not going to let that become our future!"  
Ryan made a beeline for the Graveyard as fast as possible, knowing that every second he wasn't there the girls could be getting into even more danger.

Nepgear and the others had meanwhile been fighting a hard battle against CFW Judge in an effort to free the other CPUs…but while stronger they still seemed to be lacking that final push to take him down.  
"Ugh…we can't give up!" Nepgear shouted, raising her blade up for one last stand, "My sister and the other CPUs are counting on us!"  
The other girls were in varied states of distress no thanks to how long this battle had dragged on; it seemed as if they too were on their last legs and knew they had one last chance to end this.  
"My my, once again you're proving to be such pathetic targets." Judge cackled maniacally, "You really think that with your skill you'll save those Console Patron Units? Let alone defeat me?"  
"We can't give up…" Uni grunted, "My sister wouldn't give up and neither will I!"  
Everyone agreed with similar thoughts and so they took aim to give what they had left into one last ditch attempt; attacking Judge with all they had left it seemed as if they were doing some damage…until they began to feel weaker and weaker and then…  
"My my, it would seem that's all there's left for the sorority saps." Linda cackled watching Nepgear and the other CPU candidates de-transform, "I should have known they wouldn't have lasted against Judge without their stupid giant…"  
"Now I shall have my victory against you! You've been found to be guilty!" Judge shouted, dashing towards Nepgear with his axe held high, "Die!"  
Just as Nepgear felt her fate was all but sealed she heard a large crashing sound and opened her eyes to see a giant sneaker in front of her; looking up she saw the sneaker attached to an even larger leg which could only mean one thing.  
"Objection!"  
"Ryan!" Nepgear shouted with what energy she could muster, "But how?!"  
"Heh, you can't keep a good man down Gear." Ryan joked before glaring at Judge, "You…do you get your kicks picking on defenseless girls?"  
"And just who are you to talk in such a manner to me? While you may be tall, I can easily tell you aren't nearly strong enough to take me on." Judge spat back, "But if you want to die with them then I can oblige."  
"Not strong enough?" Ryan chuckled as he began to concentrate, "Let's just see if you say that after this!"

"What…what the heck is he doing?" IF asked, noting Ryan's strange posture and his yelling, "Does he think he's Son Goku or something?"  
"No, I've heard of this! He must have found the next plateau; all the great heroes do this when they recover from a mortal injury." Nisa explained, her voice clearly showing her excitement, "He's found a way to become even stronger and show a new breed of righteousness! Go! Go!"  
With a powerful shout Ryan tapped into the R-4 card and became that from his dreams; what was a dream for him and his girls, however, was about to become Judge's worst nightmare.  
"Mr. Giant seems different now…almost sexier." Compa remarked as she looked over his features, "Ooooh, I bet that tail is all warm and soft…"  
"This great for story! Gust must maintain all details!" Gust shouted, writing down and making a quick sketch of Ryan's new form.  
5pb, sensing the impending battle, began laying out a kickass song on her guitar to accompany the action.  
"What kind of crazy cosplay bullshit is this?" Linda gasped as she blinked, "What the heck happened to Ryan?"  
"Oh…now this might be interesting after all." Judge spoke with an evil laugh, "Fine then Mr. Hero…let's see just how strong you are!"  
Charging at Ryan, Judge attempted to smack him around with his axe but found this to be quite difficult as he simply dodged the attacks; even when he didn't dodge he cast aside the attack with his fingers as if it were nothing.  
"I'm tired of this…let's end it." Ryan calmly stated, grabbing Judge's weapon and snapping it like a twig, "Now it's your turn!"  
Grabbing hold of Judge, Ryan flung him high and the air spiraling out of control; pulling out his beam saber he jumped up after him and with one quick flash sliced him to pieces before landing gracefully and turning his attention back to the girls.  
"So…I believe you said something about saving your sisters?" Ryan asked, before looking and seeing four women that were tangled up in a mess of wires, "Um…they kept them bound like that? Dudettes that is messed up!"  
"Well it won't be for long; hurry up and use the Sharicite Gear." IF stated as Gear pulled out a huge crystal.  
"Sharicite?" Ryan asked a little puzzled, "…wait, you said something a long time ago that dealt with the faith of the people here. Is that this faith in tangible form?"  
"That's right Ry, and with it we can save our sisters!" Gear stated before running over and activating the Sharicite, "Please! Wake up you guys!"

"Huh…Nepgear?"  
"Ram? Rom?"  
"I feel as if…I was in a dream…"  
"Are we really free?"  
Looking at the four of them, Ryan could easily deduce just which CPU was related to which CPU candidate; given that their transformed selves were pretty similar helped quite a bit but he did notice one thing…  
"Hey, the green girl doesn't have a sister does she?" Ryan asked without thinking, "Well…except that crazy Chika woman…"  
"Blanc! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ram shouted running over to her with Rom, "It'll all be okay now that you're back right?"  
"You two…we're fine now so there's no need to shout." Blanc replied.  
"So…sis…" Uni started, unsure of what to tell her sister Noire.  
"Jeez, it sure took you long enough to save me." Noire quickly replied.  
"Well, I'm sorry; I'm just…not as strong as you…" Uni stated before being interrupted by Noire.  
"Well, you do seem stronger and you freed us so…it's good to see you again." Noire replied with a smile.  
"Sis…"  
"I feel all jealous." Vert replied having been the green-haired girl Ryan had pointed out, "No little sister to welcome me back…"  
"I'll welcome you back Lady Vert." 5pb stated giving her a hug, "And I can tell you Chika is very anxious to see you as well."  
"5pb…thank you. Ah, poor Chika…I'm sure I'll have my work cut out for me then."  
Meanwhile Nepgear and Neptune were just staring at each other as their emotions had overwhelmed them.  
"Neptune!" Nepgear shouted as she tackled her sister in a hug, "It's really you, right?"  
"Of course it's me silly…I'm proud of you for doing so well." Neptune replied, "So…I've been wanting to ask: who's the awesome tall guy?"

After giving a brief explanation about Ryan to put Neptune and the other CPUs at ease they heard a cackling sound when they were about to leave.  
"Heh, you won't be going anywhere; you may have defeated the guardian of the graveyard but it's meaningless to persist." Magic cackled as she glared menacingly at the heroes.  
"CFW Magic ma'am…where did you come from?" Linda asked in surprise, "I'm sorry…I couldn't stop them…"  
"Don't worry about that for now…I don't think they'll be going anywhere." Magic chuckled, "You…the tall fellow…how's that Arfoire chip treating you?"  
"What's she talking about Ryan?" IF asked with a puzzled look on her face, "What about those cards you have?"  
"Simple story for now…my coma dream had some crazy stuff and I learned how to use the evil in my card for good hence my crazy new form." Ryan calmly explained, "Try as you might Magic, my girls trust me…and you could never break that trust!"  
"We shall see…but if you think you can just waltz out of here you must be crazier than Trick." Magic commented as she raised her weapon, "I will never let you leave!"  
"There are two options here and only two." Ryan shot back, "I take the girls and their sisters and leave with no problem or I beat the crap out of you and then leave with them; either way they are leaving with me so the choice is yours."  
"Your bluffing…you couldn't possibly think you could stand against my power."  
"Try me Magic."  
"…heh, heh, heh. You've got a pair on you, that's for sure. Fine, take the little CPUs and go but know this…nothing you do can stop the return of our goddess." Magic cackled back.  
With that Ryan carefully pocketed all the girls and then paused a moment before setting his hand down by Linda and looking at her as if asking a question.  
"The hell is this all about?" Linda grumbled as she looked at his hand, "You trying to say something stupid?"  
"I can tell your heart is not evil Linda…which is why I really wish you would come with us…with me." Ryan explained as he kept his hand steady, "Please…"  
Looking from Ryan's hand to CFW Magic and back, Linda lowered her head and shook it slowly.  
"I can't…not…not yet…maybe…maybe someday but…" Linda choked out, "But I have my reasons to stick around…"  
Frowning at her answer, Ryan removed his hand and stood back up as he prepared to leave.  
"Just don't go dying on me Linda…and remember one thing: My offer is always open for you to accept. For now…goodbye."  
With that Ryan made a beeline for Planeptune so that the girls could rest up…and so he could rest up as this new power was very draining on him.  
'Ryan…I just don't get you dammit.' Linda thought as she watched him disappear from view, 'Maybe…maybe next time I can tell you why. He really has gotten under my skin."  
"Hey! CFW Magic has already left, chu! Get your ass in gear chump or she'll demote you again!" Pirachu shouted at her.  
"You've got no right to yell at me you damn rodent!" Linda grumbled as she chased after Pirachu, "You left as soon as trouble showed itself anyway, so what's that all about? Huh?"  
"It's not my fault I'm smart enough to avoid trouble; that's why you'll just be the peon forever." Pirachu teased as the two of them headed back to the center of the graveyard unaware of what Judge's death had set in motion…

Having returned to Planeptune and being surprised to see all the Oracles there, Ryan let the girls go get their rest before he answered any questions; with that he cleaned up and then decided to take a nap himself as connecting with his other self was quite draining on the energy levels.  
"Still…I think he'll come in handy." Ryan chuckled, amused at the situation, "At least he can't complain about not being in the story now."  
"They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity you know."  
Looking to his left who should he see but IF, though she was dressed in something different than what she normally did.  
"What's with the shorts and school jacket Iffy?" Ryan asked as he looked over her outfit, "I like the initials on the back though…very you."  
"Well, after all that fighting my other clothes needed a good cleaning so…anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something without the other around." IF remarked, walking over to him and climbing onto his stomach, "It's about what Magic said."  
"Heh, I had a feeling it was that; there isn't much else to say to be honest." Ryan remarked with a smile, "Whatever caused my R-4 card to react with that disc Linda used put me into something crazy…I'll explain more when everyone's together but I, well, connected with someone I know quite well."  
"I don't quite get it but you always were a strange one." IF chuckled as she patted his stomach, "I have to say the look you took was pretty effective: fierce yet handsome."  
"Yeah…wait, what did you say?" Ryan laughed, "Getting cheeky aren't you missy?"  
"…can't let Compa have all the fun." IF remarked as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I don't know…I think our bath helped you even that out." Ryan replied watching her little face turn red, "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed."  
"Idiot…"  
"Ah, I love you too Iffy." Ryan softly spoke as he placed his hand over her, "So is that all? Or did you want to stick around a bit?"  
"…mmmm…I guess I can hang with you a little longer." IF replied as she felt Ryan's fingers caress her body, "Oh Ry-Ry…"  
"Heh…I'm so glad it was all a dream." Ryan remarked mostly to himself since Iffy was off in la-la land, "We saved their sisters and took out one of the Four Felons…all in all a good day."

The next day the CPUs were still recovering as the Oracles continued to work out their next plan of attack; with the remaining members of the Four Felons out there still turning people to the cause of ASIC there was much work to be done.  
This left the CPU candidates without much to do and a little bit impatient; while they had killed some time getting the full scoop from Ryan about his change (which ended with a huge group huggle at how sad his coma dream had been) they were still a little bored as they awaited further orders.  
"I don't mind being a source of entertainment Gear, but my hair is gonna fall out at this rate." Ryan remarked as they had taken to braiding his hair once again to pass the time, "I know Histoire and the others are taking their time but…"  
"Oh let them have fun Mr. Giant…with all that's coming you can let them relax, right?" Compa asked from her perch on his chest, "Besides, if it does fall out I can help you regrow it super fast!"  
"Thanks Compa…"  
"Gust thinks this should go in story too…" Gust remarked as she began filling up her second notebook, "Simple banter most enjoyable."  
"I still wish to know how he achieved such a level of justice." Nisa commented as she sat by Ryan's ear poking it, "So come on…tell me how to get all awesome transformy like you did!"  
"Nisa…I'm not sure how I managed to do it; I was just so overwhelmed with grief and rage that I lost the ability to see limits and…boom." Ryan answered as he heard Ram and Rom chuckle, "What are you two lolis up to?"  
"We put a big pretty bow in your hair." Ram replied with a smile, "You'll be so pretty now!"  
"Yeah, pretty…" Rom added.  
"More for story…such good inspiration."  
"Gust…are you really going to document all my nonsense?" Ryan asked with an amused look on his face, "Hey, I know Iffy's upstairs helping the Oracles but where'd 5pb get off to?"  
"I don't know Ry; she said something about having inspiration for a new song." Nepgear explained, "She muttered something about your transformed self and locked herself away in my room…"  
With that things went pretty quietly and eventually all the girls present were tuckered out and sprawled about Ryan's chest enjoying the simple warmth he gave off; Ryan for his part didn't mind too much but did note that as they got more girls he was soon running out of real estate for them to occupy.  
'I suppose there are worse problems to have.' Ryan thought with chuckle, 'Still, if we don't get a mission or something soon I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with these little goobers.'  
As if answering his thoughts, Ryan heard the familiar ding of the elevator and soon enough saw Iffy walk into the room…and then blink at the sight she saw.  
"Jeez, I come down here to give you guys a mission to take care of and this is what I find you doing? Having a sleepover on Ryan without inviting me?" IF teased much to Ryan's annoyance, "Oh lighten up big guy…Histoire said there's something important she needs us to do while they continue planning so if you'd wake up the sleeping beauties there we can get a move on."  
Nodding as best he could, Ryan gently nudged each of the girls until they awoke; after explaining things Iffy waited for them to get ready for the mission they had in store…


	6. Stage 6

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~Stage 6~  
By  
Darkness Shade

"This is ridiculous!" Uni scoffed, clearly upset, "What kind of mission requires us to wear bathing suits?!"  
"Gust is in similar thoughts." Gust added, "I know that Histoire said why but still…"  
"Are you kidding? This is great! We get to see the hero of Justice in all his awesome glory!" Nisa happily shouted, "I'm sure he'll help us show those evil octopi what for!"  
"Nisa, I'm not sure cephalopods can even be evil…" Ryan sighed as the group made their way to the coastal location Iffy had pointed out, "So they just started falling from the sky?"  
"That's right." IF replied, "This place is a preserve so that's why no weapons…and no magic."  
"Alright, we heard you the first time." Ram grumbled, "Still…look at all of them; so many colors."  
"Colors…so pretty." Rom stated, "Let's go everyone!"  
Ryan saw that Histoire had not been kidding about the octopi problem as there had to be probably thousands of the little buggers crawling around; this unfortunately gave him a nasty flashback to the whole Dogoo incident.  
"Come on Mr. Giant! Help us!" Compa whined as she tried to tackle a purple octopus.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ryan got to work scooping up handfuls of them…though he wasn't having as much luck as he thought he would.  
"What's the matter Ry?" Nepgear asked noting his frustrated sigh.  
"It's just…every time I pick them up four of the same color line up and then just disappear." Ryan remarked in confusion, "I guess that helps get rid of them but…where do they go? Why are they disappearing?"  
Eventually Ryan decided to retire and rest on the beach while the girls went about getting the rest of the octopi; 5pb was jamming some tune on her guitar nearby and her melody made him feel awful sleepy…

…a few hours later Ryan awoke feeling a little tanner but thankfully not burnt; of course, what he noticed more were two little goobers named Compa and Gust that had decided to take a snooze on him and had unintentionally left two tiny-sized cutie outlines on his stomach and chest.  
"Oh God, the teasing is going to be crazy, I just know it." Ryan softly stated with a sigh before smelling something delicious, "Oh my…is that…could it possibly be…?"  
Seeing that he was awake, Nepgear ran over and asked Ryan if he'd be interested in some takoyaki they'd cooked up.  
"What a great way to take care of those octopi." Ryan remarked, "Oh, but first I have some freeloaders I need to evict."  
Carefully picking Compa and Gust up, Ryan sat them on the sand where the girls were relaxing and stood up; stretching he felt his back make a nasty amount of noise and deduced that the sand probably wasn't the best place to nap.  
"Well, well, about time you woke up big guy." IF joked as she blew on her takoyaki before taking a bite, "I was starting to wonder if there'd be any left for you…but judging by your tan it seems you were busy with other matters."  
"You goober." Ryan groaned, reaching for and missing IF, "It's not wise to taunt someone larger than you Iffy…especially when I know you're weak points."  
At this IF turned bright red and quickly silenced her joking as she concentrated solely on the food in front of her; needless to say the other girls got quite the laugh out of this which eventually woke up Gust and Compa.  
"Now that everyone's awake, I'd like to play the song I'm working on for you." 5pb announced as she pulled out her guitar, "I'd like some feedback from the one who inspired it so…I hope you like it."  
So Ryan listened as she played a rather stunning mix of rock and trance that had some lyrics talking about someone he knew…himself!  
5pb gave it her all as she belted out the lyrics, occasionally glancing up at Ryan to make sure he was listening; when she was done she caught her breath and looked up at him expectantly.  
"I don't know what to say…I'm flattered." Ryan remarked with a slight blush, "You made that song because of me?"  
"W-well…you came and saved us all super cool and stuff; I will admit that other form of yours did give me some inspiration." 5pb admitted nervously, "So…do you like it?"  
Smiling, Ryan gently picked up 5pb and softly kissed her head before carefully hugging her to his chest.  
"Gust thinks that a yes!"  
With that the group all had another pleasant laugh and continued to enjoy their time together…  
…that is until IF got a call on one of her phones.  
"Huh? Hello? Oh hi Histoire…" IF replied as she answered the phone, "What? No, we haven't felt anything like…"  
Just as she said that the ground began to shake violently knocking the girls around and sending the leftover takoyaki flying into the ocean.  
"What the hell was that?" Ryan groaned as he made sure the girls were okay, "Iffy?"  
"Right, right…we just felt it; no we're okay Histoire. Okay, we'll be right there." IF muttered as she hung up her phone, "So something big is going down…Histoire needs us to get back ASAP!"  
Gathering up the girls in his hands and holding them close due to a lack of pockets, Ryan made his way back to Planeptune as fast as he dared lest he jostle them about.

Setting the girls down, Ryan noted the Oracles had gathered in the hangar obviously awaiting their return.  
"Okay, so what's the situation?" Ryan asked before noting Histoire seemed a bit flustered, "Huh? What's going on?"  
"Ryan…could you…maybe go put some clothes on?" Histoire quickly asked, "It's not that you look bad in a swimsuit…it's just a little distracting."  
"Heh, I think it's more amusing given those outlines I can make out." Kei teased, before squeaking as Ryan picked her up, "I mean…it clearly shows your devotion to the girls and how their happiness is your top priority."  
Mina and Chika couldn't help but giggle at the situation as Ryan sat Kei back down and then went off to get dressed…  
A few minutes later Ryan was now wearing a shirt and jeans and so Histoire was now properly able to focus.  
"We've been able to pinpoint that the disturbance originated from the Gamindustri Graveyard." Kei explained, "As the CPUs are still recovering we'd like you go to check it out."  
"Never a dull moment, eh girls?" Ryan remarked with a grin, "Well, let's go see what's happening. I guess those Four Felons just don't know the meaning of the word rest…"  
"Ry's still his goofy self." Nepgear happily chirped as he picked up her and the others, "Alright gang! Let's go!"  
Shaking their heads at her antics, Ryan and the others made their way out of the hangar and back to the habitat of evil that was the Graveyard…  
…where a certain mouse was mumbling to himself.  
"I can't believe they just took out CFW Judge like that…that tall guy sure is scary, chump." Pirachu muttered to himself, "And Compa…when did she get so strong? I feel like I've been left behind, chu!"  
Stuck in his little pity party, Pirachu was unaware of a strange entity that had wormed it's way up from the graveyard's depths; an entity that had its sights set on poor Pirachu.  
"What the hell, chu? What are you?!" Pirachu gasped at seeing the creature.  
"A vessel…"  
"What? What are you doing to me, chump?!" Pirachu groaned as the entity flew at him, "Eh, it went inside my body chu? I feel so strange…so strong! CHUUUUU!"

Meanwhile, our heroes had finally made it to the Graveyard and were looking for any sign of the rumbles from before and not finding much of anything.  
"Do you see anything from up there Mr. Giant?" Compa asked as she and Iffy continued combing for clues.  
"Nope…everything seems normal; well, as normal as this creepy hellhole gets I guess." Ryan sighed, shaking his head before he heard a strange noise, "The heck? Hey, there's something coming this way."  
"I can't make out what it is…" 5pb remarked, "Wait…isn't that?"  
"Mister Mouse? Why is he running so fast?" Compa asked, noting he was getting closer…and bigger.  
"CHUUUUU! CHUMP!"  
"This is no good! The Underling rodent of evil seems to have gained some type of advantage!" Nisa stated in a panic.  
"Everyone, get out of the way!" Ryan shouted before grappling with Pirachu, "Dude, what got into you!? How the hell are you almost as tall as me now?"  
Noting that Pirachu didn't seem to be home at the moment, Ryan planted his foot to get some leverage and hurled Pirachu behind him away from the girls.  
"He shouldn't be going anywhere after that…" Ryan started to say before he watched him get back up and shake the dirt off, "Well shit…"  
"I'm afraid you won't be stopping him."  
Turning around, the girls noted that CFW Magic had appeared and seemed ready for a fight.  
"What got into that guy?" IF demanded as she readied her weapons for a rumble.  
"You would try to fight me when the CPUs couldn't defeat me?" Magic scoffed, "As for the rodent…he is now our goddess."  
"Wait…Gust remembers that to you goddess is Arfoire!" Gust gasped, "How despicable."

"I'm afraid I can't let you stop him from causing havoc." Magic remarked, "So this is where I kill you!"  
"I don't think so!" Nepgear shouted angrily, "We aren't the same as last time!"  
"Oh no? You really feel as if you can beat me now?" Magic cackled, amused at Nepgear's confidence, "And why not?"  
"I'm stronger…not just from fighting…but from my friends." Nepgear shot back.  
Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at Gear's confidence and feel happy that she had gotten to be much stronger both in heart and mind since the beginning.  
"If you girls have this covered, I can handle our little rat friend." Ryan stated with a wink.  
"…such foolishness from the tall man; you would abandon your friends after what happened last time?" Magic stated in a mocking tone, "Where is all that bravado about trust?"  
Ryan merely shook his head and wagged his finger at Magic while making a 'tch' sound before grinning widely.  
"The hero of justice always believes in us!" Nisa roared, her eyes burning with the flames of passion, "He knows we can take care of ourselves!"  
"The psycho's right…he might be a bit overprotective of us but he's aware of our strength." IF added as she got into her fighting stance.  
"…I couldn't help but notice you called the heroine a psycho again…"  
"Mr. Giant's support will let us heal any wound!" Compa remarked, "Right Ge-Ge?"  
"Yes! He said we'd save my sister and the others and we did! I believe in his words and his confidence in us!" Nepgear shouted as she transformed and pointed her sword at Magic.  
"Gust will make you see why Ryan trusts her skills!" Gust remarked as she readied her staff.  
"We can't let that giant dork get all the glory, right Rom?" Ram remarked with a grin.  
"Right! Glory!" Rom added with a smile.  
"J-jeez you guys are so corny with the whole heart thing." Uni remarked with a grin, "But I can't help feeling confident with you all being so positive!"  
"He always helps us out and helps us see our own strengths!" 5pb shouted, laying out a wicked jam on her guitar, "We can't lose as long as he's in our heart!"  
Magic was speechless at such camaraderie and could only grunt in displeasure; this was not the result she'd expected.  
"So you can see why I have no qualms handling my end of things." Ryan chuckled before seeing Pirachu take off, "Shit! I've got to catch that rat! Kick her ass girls!"  
And with that Ryan ran off after the now giant Pirachu as Nepgear and the others prepared to tackle another of the Four Felons…

While the girls were fighting, Ryan was having a hard time keeping up with Pirachu; whatever had gotten into him made him much stronger and faster.  
"Man, now I know how Dick Dastardly felt trying to stop that blasted pigeon all the time; this guy is relentless." Ryan groaned as he tackled Pirachu only to feel him wriggle free and start heading towards the ocean, "Oh good, I don't think he can swim so I've got him now."  
"CHU! CHUMP!"  
Watching in disbelief, Ryan was stunned to see that Pirachu had no issue with swimming; in fact, he didn't bother with the water at all as he just ran across it.  
"What the hey?! Why can't I catch a break?" Ryan grumbled before focusing on the R-4 card, "Well, no choice…let's hope I can do what I want to!"  
Transforming into Dark, Ryan concentrated before flapping his wings and hovering off the ground; satisfied that he could indeed fly he increased his speed and took off after Pirachu who at this point had a sizable lead on his way to Leanbox.  
By the time Ryan had caught up, Pirachu had just made landfall and was making a beeline towards the capital city of Leanbox keen on spreading the destruction Arfoire desired.  
"Come on Pirachu, I know you're just like Linda." Ryan grumbled as he grappled with him, "You guys aren't evil…I just wish I knew why you sided with ASIC."  
"CHU! CHUMP! CHUMP!"  
Ryan groaned as he felt his grip loosening but he couldn't let Pirachu go any further; thinking quickly Ryan grabbed a hold of his tail and began spinning around building up speed before letting Pirachu go flying into the countryside.  
"That should buy me some time." Ryan huffed as he dashed over towards the crater Pirachu made, "Now stay down!"

Of course, this whole time the SADOL SMD had mobilized when it saw the two giant figures speeding towards Leanbox; Cave had finally amassed a strike force and went on the offensive where they had last been seen.  
"We don't know their full power so everyone stay focused." Cave ordered as she took lead before noting the two creatures were fighting each other, "How very strange…wait a second."  
Needing to get a closer look, Cave bounded across the battlefield towards the two warring giants and realized she knew one of them; though he had a few new features she knew that goofy, cocky grin anywhere.  
"Ryan?" Cave asked as she hopped over to where he had Pirachu immobilized for the time being.  
Hearing his name, Ryan turned his head and saw Cave running over towards him; unfortunately this was the momentary lapse in focus Pirachu needed and he pushed with all his strength sending Ryan flying…right at Cave!  
'I don't have enough time to move.' Cave grimly deduced as she saw his massive form coming at her, '…I'm sorry Chika.'  
"Ow….wait…Cave!" Ryan shouted as he recovered and quickly did a 180 as he flew through the air and skidded to a stop, "…Cave…are you…okay?"  
Rolling onto his side, Ryan opened his cupped hands to reveal a visibly shaken, but otherwise okay Cave.  
"I seem to have survived; I owe you my gratitude." Cave remarked with a frown, "You seem to be injured…I was not quick enough…it's my fault."  
"Hey now little cutie, don't be like that." Ryan remarked as he gently caressed her cheek, "I'm the tough fighting giant protector remember? I choose the danger and I choose to protect my little ones of my own free will; I can handle a little pain if it means you girls are spared a larger one."  
"…you're making me blush." Cave coughed out, "As nice as this is you should refocus on our enemy."  
Knowing she was right, Ryan stood up and waited till she had skedaddled from the battlefield; now that Cave was out of the way he could get back to business.  
"Come on you ridiculous rodentia! Let's rumble!" Ryan shouted as he cracked his knuckles and leapt back into the fray.

"Damn! I didn't think you'd be this strong!" Magic grunted as the girls thrashed her well, "It's not enough to beat me but I can't believe this all comes from his belief in you…"  
"There's no way we'd let someone like you stop us!" Nepgear shouted still raring to go.  
"Heh, don't get so cocky…haven't you forgotten about someone?" Magic spat out, trying to find an escape, "I'm sure you're overly eager giant has his hands full…Arfoire is not to be taken lightly."  
"Oh…you bitch." IF grumbled, "You just want to run off don't you?"  
"Perhaps, but that still doesn't change that he's most likely having difficulties." Magic cackled before running off, "Don't get any strange ideas about this though…you will die by my hand next time."  
After Magic was gone from sight, the girls all let out a collective sigh of exhaustion; that battle took a lot out of them.  
"Aw, looks like we weren't needed."  
Turning her head, Nepgear could see that Neptune and the other CPUs had come to help…and totally missed the party.  
"Hey, Nep Jr. Where's the awesome tall guy at?" Neptune asked, "I thought he'd be here helping out and being all shonen awesome extreme!"  
"As usual, she can't help but be herself." Blanc sighed, "Although she does have a point…mind filling us in on what happened?"  
After quickly filling the CPUs in on what happened, the group figured they'd best hurry and find where they were; Ryan might be tall and tough but he's still human…and he still gets tired.  
"That idiot…I can't believe he'd go and be so dramatic." Noire moaned as they made their way to Lastation, "Still…his determination is admirable."  
"I wish he wasn't so hasty; I really wish to party up with him." Vert muttered to herself, "He must be a hardcore gamer they way he acts…I hope he doesn't have a higher achievement score than I do."  
"Gust feels that CPUs…not how she figured." Gust remarked with a confused look on her face.  
"They certainly are different when human, that is for sure; still this only makes the heroine of Justice wish to protect them even more!"  
"Oh yeah, you guys haven't really been around them have you?" IF remarked with a grin, "You'll get used to it…eventually."  
Having finally made it to Lastation and on a ship bound for Leanbox, the group of girls hoped they could reach Ryan in time to help…

"Oh man…Cave's help is a blessing but this guy…he's tough." Ryan huffed, his jacket scuffed up and his hair all disheveled, "Still, I've got to hold him off till the girls get here."  
Running at him again, Ryan dodged his attacks and landed a blow to his gut; while this sent him reeling it didn't keep him down and Pirachu once again got up looking unaffected.  
"Damn that Arfoire…" Ryan sighed with a laugh, "What an opponent…if only it wasn't Pirachu…but I can't hurt him too much; as much as she says otherwise Linda is attached to the little guy and I really don't want to make her sad by killing him. Shit, am I in a pickle!"  
Seeing Pirachu charging him again, Ryan did his best to hold him back and keep him from progressing; just then an idea dawned on him and Ryan grabbed hold of Pirachu tightly before taking off into the air.  
Sensing what he had planned, Cave ordered the SMD to pull back as she watched him fly higher and higher before turning around and diving towards the ground; at the last minute Ryan let go of Pirachu and pulled up effectively wedging him into the ground.  
Landing, Ryan grunted before turning back to normal and falling to one knee while clutching his left arm; Pirachu meanwhile was stuck tight and despite his wriggling he could not free himself.  
"Sheesh, I wish I'd thought of that before." Ryan coughed out with a laugh, "Still…that should hold him for now."  
"Mr. Giant!"  
Turning his head to the right, Ryan could see Compa and the others running towards him and so he mustered a smile as he plopped down on his butt in exhaustion.  
"Hey everybody…you made it!" Ryan joked with a grunt, "I'd welcome you better but I'm a bit…tuckered out."  
"I'd bet after seeing you pile-drive Pirachu like that." IF remarked, "You don't mind if we take over from here, do you?"  
"Heh, you lovely ladies should get some fun too so go for it." Ryan replied with a wink, "I'll be recovering right here if you don't mind."  
"Just you watch awesome tall dude! I'll show you the might of Pretty Soldier CPU Neptune!" Neptune shouted as she ran headlong into battle.  
"Tch, that idiot always being so impatient." Blanc groaned, rolling her eyes, "Well, we can't let her go get killed…"  
"I just hope we can turn Mister Mouse back to normal!" Compa added as she clambered over Ryan patching up his wounds, "They can take him out Mr. Giant…I've got to help you out first."  
"Mmmm…thanks little one." Ryan sighed as he closed his eyes, "I'm just gonna take a little nap first…"

When Ryan awoke he noted a much smaller and much more unconscious Pirachu nearby; feeling various small weights all around him he also noted that the girls were relaxing against him most likely hoping he'd awaken soon.  
"So I couldn't help noting you won." Ryan chuckled, "I hope I wasn't out too long; it doesn't make to keep a lady, even a little one, waiting."  
"Ooooh, he's very smooth Nep. Jr." Neptune teased as she elbowed her younger sibling, "Now I can see how he got all of you so smitten with him."  
Ryan coughed at her straight-forwardness but couldn't help a smile making its way to his face; Gear's sister was certainly going to give him a run for his money.  
"Nep-Nep, you shouldn't be such a tease." Compa whined as she stuck her tongue out at her, "Mr. Giant is a gentleman…just ask Iffy."  
"…leave me and whatever might have occurred between me and the big guy out of this." IF quickly spat out before avoiding eye contact with Neptune.  
"Oooh, Iffy's got herself a secret huh?" Neptune asked with a mischievous grin, "I might just have to work her over and get her to reveal it!"  
Chuckling at her hijinx, Ryan noted Cave walking over; apparently the area was now secure and she was heading back with the other SMD forces to file her reports.  
"Thank you very much for always working hard to protect Leanbox." Vert chimed in with a smile.  
"It's nothing Lady Vert, Leanbox's safety is my number one priority." Cave replied before heading off.  
"Gust thinks that we all need rest now."  
"I agree wholeheartedly." Ryan groaned as he sat up, "And from what I can tell, I think everyone does…anyone want a lift back to Planeptune?"

"I've never flown like that before; it was all zoom and whoosh and woo-hoo!" Neptune commented after Ryan landed at Planeptune's outskirts, "This guy is so handy!"  
"Um, thanks Nep-Nep…I think." Ryan chuckled as he entered the hangar bay…only to find four very upset Oracles, "Um…what's the trouble ladies?"  
"You shouldn't leave bed without at least leaving a note Vert!" Chika angrily shouted, "You're supposed to be resting up, not gallivanting around with that giant."  
"Now now, from what I can gather they wished to aid their siblings." Mina interjected to try and calm the situation, "But I'm still disappointed they did so without telling us."  
"I expect this from the others, but from you Noire…I am deeply disappointed." Kei added before smiling, "However, I have come up with just a way you can continue to relax without having to stoop to such lowly behavior."  
"Somehow I get the feeling there's a sleight against me in there somewhere." Ryan sighed, "Dare I ask what this idea is?"  
"I believe you should find it amusing: I suggest you go on a picnic." Kei replied, "The others have agreed it would work well while we try to track down any info about the sources of the Arfoire chips."  
"Okay, wait a second…you, the shrewd, stoic businesswoman…you came up with a fun idea?" Ryan asked before picking her up and eyeing her carefully, "Who are you and what did you do with the real Kei?"  
"I assure you…I am truly Kei Jinguji." Kei quickly stated as she squirmed in his grip, "…must you always do this?"  
"Heh, I can't help myself; you're just way too fun to tease Kei." Ryan chuckled as he sat her down and ruffled her hair, "I think a picnic is a wonderful idea."  
"We did have a feeling you would say that, so we took the liberty of preparing all you would need while you were gone." Histoire noted, "If Compa and IF would come with me to get the baskets, Kei will let you know of the place she picked out."

"Alright, I'm a little confused; Uni is that really Kei that told us all this?" Ryan remarked as he sat with the girls admiring the beautiful landscape around them, "For her to suggest and pick something like this…seems so out of character of her."  
"W-well, not like I really would know or care but…I think Mina's been talking to her lately." Uni remarked as she bit into her sandwich, "I think she's trying to come to grips with something that's bothered her for a while."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Isn't it obvious you giant goofball?" Noire interjected, stopping only to sip her drink, "Those things she believes are artificial…emotions."  
Nodding in understanding, Ryan could see that Kei certainly was the type to think that; at the moment though that wasn't of any concern as he felt Ram and Rom playing jump-rope with Gear…and using his untied shoelace as the rope.  
"One! Two! Three! Four! Ryan's the one we truly adore!" Ram and Rom shouted in unison as Nepgear twirled the shoelace around and around, "This is so much fun!"  
Laughing at their enjoyment, Ryan could see Nisa over at the nearby lake practicing her heroic poses and moves…and making Gust practice some as well.  
'Now how did she rope her into that I wonder?' Ryan thought before feeling a hand on his, "Hmmm…oh Vert…what's up?"  
"I was wondering about something." Vert stated as she looked up into his eyes, "I was wondering…could you tell me…"  
"Hmmm? What is it little one?" Ryan asked a bit confused at what she was trying to say.  
"Could I be in your party!? What's your gamerscore like? Have you ever played…" Vert began to ramble in excitement, clearly showing the hardcore gamer side of her as she practically threw herself at him.  
Ryan, for his part, was a bit perplexed but tried his best to answer her questions: yes, she could be in his party; his gamerscore was around 40,000; he hadn't heard of that game but yes he had played that series and so on and so forth until Blanc had apparently had enough of this rambling on and on.  
"Will you shut your mouth and be quiet? How the hell can I read with you making such a noise?" Blanc grumbled before noting Ryan was now staring at her, "The hell you looking at?"

Saying nothing, Ryan simply reached down and took Blanc's book away; this was not taken lightly by Blanc who quickly flared her anger and pulled out her massive hammer.  
"You idiot! How am I supposed to read if you take that away?" Blanc grumbled as she started hitting Ryan but to no avail, "I was just getting to the good part too!"  
Chuckling at her antics, Ryan waited for her to tire out and calm down; noting the look of utter defeat on her face as she collapsed in exhaustion he just couldn't continue teasing her.  
"Here Blanc." Ryan stated as he placed the book back by her, "It's just a little rude to ignore everyone when we're here to have fun together…but teasing you like this isn't relaxing you in the slightest. Sorry."  
"Well…I suppose there really wasn't any harm done." Blanc replied as she took hold of her book, "…my sisters seem to think you're okay so…I'll play along."  
Ryan could only chuckle at her abrupt attitude change and definitely could see where Ram and Rom got their distinct personalities from: Ram had all of Blanc's in your face attitude while Rom seemed to get the more collected, calm aspects.  
'Such craziness.' Ryan thought with a smile, 'Still…it is rather relaxing…I just wish…Linda.'  
Neptune, who had up until this point been stuffing her face, looked up as she heard Ryan sigh and wondered just what was eating the big guy.  
"Hmm…well if Iffy won't give in to my pestering, maybe I should work the tall dude instead." Neptune deduced before scrambling up Ryan's clothes and making her way to his shoulder.  
"Huh? Hey, I'm no jungle gym so what's going on?" Ryan sighed before he heard Neptune's voice, "Oh, having fun Nep-Nep?"  
"So what exactly happened with you and Iffy super tall dude?!" Neptune asked loudly, causing all the girls to freeze in place at her blunt question, "She won't tell me and it's bugging me like I've got a bad case of the Disco Fever! Can you be the doctor to solve my dilemma?"  
Ryan was a bit taken aback from her question and could only chuckle nervously as he felt Iffy's dagger-like glare aimed right at Neptune; it was times like this he wondered if he'd made the right choice indulging Iffy the way he had.  
"Now Neptune, a gentleman never kisses and tells…you should know that." Ryan calmly replied, hoping that would squash her questions…but knowing it probably wouldn't.  
"Awww, but I want to know just why Iffy gets so blushy-crazy whenever I ask her!" Neptune whined, "Hmmm…maybe I should use my feminine wiles on you to get my answer?"

"Y-your what?!" Ryan coughed out as he felt her walk on to his chest, "What the heck are you doing?"  
"Oh Ry-Ry…won't you let me know?" Neptune stated as she attempted to be seductive, "Come on…you can tell your little Neppie what the story is, right?"  
"What the hell does she think she's doing?!" IF grumbled at the spectacle, "Trying to seduce my man…I-I mean…trying to…do such a thing…to poor Ryan."  
"Iffy you hide your feelings badly when it comes to him." Compa teased, "But yeah, what's the deal with all that?! Mr. Giant's for everyone!"  
Ryan, unfortunately, heard none of that as he attempted to ignore Neptune's advances; she might have been clumsy and overly-energetic but that just seemed to make her more attractive and harder to ignore.  
"Back off bitch, he's mine!" IF shouted as she ran up and tackled Neptune, "How dare you do this to poor Ryan?!"  
"Uh oh, I pushed Iffy's buttons a little too hard." Neptune laughed as she was tackled around Ryan's chest, "I think I might have gotten in over my head…"  
"Well, like my Grandpa always said 'It's a secret to everyone!'. But Iffy's right, Mr. Giant isn't just yours to be lovey-dovey with." Compa added, giving her own little war cry as she jumped into the fray.  
"Oh God, what's happening?!" Ryan asked in confusion, "Are they…are they fighting over me?"  
"Oh giant of justice, you can be so naïve in the ways of love!" Nisa stated from her perch on her shoulder.  
"How long have you been there?" Ryan asked before watching her jump into the fray as well, "Are you all crazy?!"  
"Gust wants piece of action too!"  
"Hey, what's going on up there? I want some fun too! Come on Rom!"  
"Yes, fun!"  
"Hey, don't leave me all by my lonesome holding the rope!" Nepgear shouted as the two twins scrambled to the "fight".  
"Huh? What's everyone doing?" 5pb asked as she finished working on her songs, only to see the commotion on Ryan's chest, "What the hey?! Stop panicking my muse! I won't allow this!"

"Oh my, it would seem our dear CPU candidates just can't seem to behave when it comes to that man." Vert stated with a chuckle.  
"Peh, I don't want to hear it you hussy; you were throwing yourself at him earlier so don't think you're so pure." Blanc spat back, "Besides, why would he want someone like you anyway? I'm more like him anyway."  
"And just how do you figure that? N-not that I care but I doubt you're right." Noire added, her face clearly showing annoyance.  
"Well, you've seen him right? He's usually all calm, and relaxed, and peaceful; but bitch watch out when you push him too far and threaten someone or something he cares about cause then all bets are off!" Blanc explained, "So clearly, just like me; calm and cool but capable of being very passionate!"  
"Oh, so you mean unstable then." Vert shot back chuckling, "I think he's more like me: a misunderstood gamer with a heart as huge as his passion for gaming."  
"The only thing huge about you is those things you call boobs." Noire teasingly spat out, "Besides, he's most like me! He only seems to do everything so naturally he's perfect for me and Uni."  
"No, he's like me!"  
"No me!"  
"NO ME!"  
Eventually, the whole stand-off boiled over and before Ryan could make out what was going on all the girls were fighting, arguing, and going on and on about how he was for her and no one else on his person; sighing he really wasn't sure what to do about this development.  
'My goodness…this is supposed to be a relaxing time…hmmm…what to do?' Ryan thought as he watched the carnage unfold, 'I have to do something that won't hurt them but…oh…wait…I know what'll stop them.'  
Deciding on his course of action, Ryan brought his arms across his chest and snuggle-trapped all the girls in place; this had the desired result of stopping the arguing and fighting but where was he gonna go from here?  
"Look…you girls like me, I get that. In fact, I love that…especially since Iffy hit the nail on the head what seems like weeks ago that I was quite lonely." Ryan explained as 13 sets of eyes watched him in rapt attention, "I enjoy all the time I get to spend with any of you, or will get to spend with the newest members of our group, so I love all of you. Please don't fight over me because you don't have to; I will be there for every one of you no matter what…I just wish your 13 was 14…"  
"Hey, what does he mean by that Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked from her position next to her.  
"Ry's talking about Underling…about Linda…" Nepgear explained, "She's that ASIC peon that he has feelings for…"  
"His enemy?"  
"He can tell she isn't really evil…and wants to help her but I get the feeling it's a little more than that." Nepgear added with a sigh, "So we're gonna help him all we can!"  
"So please no more arguing, no more fighting, no more stress and noise; let's just enjoy the moment my little ones." Ryan pleaded as he carefully readjusted them and held them close, "Moments like this don't come very often…so let's enjoy them when they do."  
"I-I guess I can't argue that one."  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but Noire's right…ugh, I feel so wrong saying that."  
"Oh Blanc, just enjoy the moment; I get to be in his party and enjoy all the perks! Oh I'm so excited!"  
"No offense girls, but your sisters are just as crazy as you are." Ryan chuckled at their little scene, "Mmmm, now this is how you relax…"  
The girls' quiet relaxation spoke their agreement and so for the rest of the afternoon Ryan relaxed with the girls, his warmth and heartbeat giving them calm in the same way their soft little weight resting on him did for him.

Unfortunately, as all good things do this moment came to an end when IF received a phone call from one of her sources; turns out they had found the factory producing the Arfoire chips and so, having been refreshed and their bonds with one another strengthened by the group snuggle, Ryan got the girls situated before transforming and taking off for the factory's location.  
"So this is the place, huh?" Nisa remarked, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's start destroying this den of evil!"  
"I like that plan: maximum destruction for maximum justice!" Neptune added…before Blanc bopped her in the back of the head, "Ow…what the hey?"  
"You idiot, if we don't take out the one in charge of this they'll just move to another plant." Blanc grumbled.  
"Right…cut off head and rest die." Gust added, "We must find one in charge!"  
"Okay, that makes sense; but how did the tall dude get in here with us?" Neptune asked as she rubbed the welt forming on her head, "That door wasn't anywhere near big enough…"  
"Oh Neptune, you always were so oblivious; you should know that fact considering Planeptune exports the most RPGs." Vert scoffed, "Any person with knowledge of them knows that any party member always gets brought into a dungeon regardless of circumstance."  
"Ladies, I hate to break it to you…but we already did that joke." Ryan stated with a chuckle, "Anyway…I'd imagine Linda is probably behind this so let's go stop her."  
Nodding in agreement the group made their way through the factory without much trouble until they heard a familiar female voice talking to herself again.  
"That's right…keep on working and making those chips!" Linda commanded to an army of workers, "We need to push ASIC as hard as we can so no slacking you losers!"  
"As the plot would dictate, we've run into her again." IF grumbled.  
"Why aren't you doing anything, get your asses in gear…oh snap! It's the sorority squad again!" Linda shouted in frustration.  
"Don't be too rough on her this time, okay girls? Just slightly beat her up." Ryan asked as he watched them engage Linda in battle before looking at the other factory workers, "Um…I would wager that if you don't wish to be beaten up too you should leave."  
Not arguing with the advice of a giant the factory workers took off for greener pastures as Ryan watched poor Linda put up one hell of a fight; she really seemed more determined today for some reason.  
"Ugh, I can't lose to you brain-dead brats this time; I was given this position by CFW Magic herself!" Linda groaned as she huffed and puffed, "I won't stop fighting no matter what!"  
"If you don't stop you're going to die…do you really want to do that?" Uni asked, "Just give up already and leave."  
"Dammit…I can't afford to run from this battle." Linda sighed, "But if I don't…"

"Do not throw your life away."  
With that statement a familiar looking mecha entered the battlefield and pointed his sword at the girls daring them to strike.  
"CFW Brave sir!" Linda gasped, "I'm sorry but they beat me and…I mean…"  
"Do not fret with such matters; I shall take the battle from here." Brave replied before looking at Ryan, "You…the tall one with the look of justice about you…will you watch over Underling until I defeat these roadblocks?"  
Ryan could only laugh at Brave's words, a reaction he could tell Brave did not expect.  
"I'm sorry, I will look after Linda." Ryan stated as he gently scooped her up, "However, I believe my girls will show you their honor and heart far surpasses your own Brave…"  
"Really…? And just what gives them the slightest thought that their will is more just than mine?" Brave asked with a curious tone, "Well…what say you?"  
With that Ryan watched as Uni, who apparently had a run in with Brave when he'd been in his coma, began an impassioned speech about trying to bring happiness without using piracy; apparently Brave felt the ends justified the means.  
'Hmmm…at least I can see why he thought his actions were just.' Ryan thought as he recalled his encounter with Brave in his dream, 'Still…I don't think the girls will just let him continue with such a terrible plan.'  
Looking down, Ryan could see Linda was a bit annoyed that she was being "babysat" but her look changed when she noted his was watching her; sighing Linda patted his hand and figured that maybe now would be a good time to explain things.  
"Since your brat pack is going to be busy…and I'm a little too weak right now to do anything I think I can tell you why I'm with ASIC." Linda quickly stated before sitting in his hand, "I mean, you treat me so nicely I at least owe you that."  
"I'm all ears little one." Ryan replied with a smile as she began her explanation…

"It was a number of years ago when I was younger…a little less bitter I would wager too." Linda explained, "My hometown was attacked by a viral outbreak and, well, there wasn't much of a survival rate to say the least; the town was destroyed and I…I lost everything."  
"What about the CPUs? Wouldn't they have done something to help?" Ryan asked, his mind already putting the pieces together.  
"Those bitches didn't show up…they left my town to die; that's when CFW Magic ma'am showed up." Linda spat out in anger, "ASIC saw the horrible tragedy and took the opportunity to use it for recruitment. The people that did survive were easily turned due to being angry over the CPUs lack of help…but I was just a young girl, I didn't know what to do."  
"So that's when you first saw her, huh? And then what happened?"  
"Well…she saw me and I figured I was toast but…she offered to help me…protect me." Linda stated with a smile Ryan had never seen on her before, "She gave me a chance to live and become something…"  
"I see…so she's like a big sister to you isn't she? Someone that you don't wish to ever disappoint, right?"  
"You're pretty smart for someone that's always got his head in the clouds." Linda teased, "Yes, you're right; when I was old enough I started helping spread ASIC's influence as best I could. Of course…I did have a little help from a certain rodent."  
"Heh, I figured you and the little guy were close friends despite how you antagonize each other." Ryan teased back, watching a blush make its way across her face, "So since she did so much for you…you'd feel like you were betraying her if you came with me. That's it isn't it?"  
"I...I know she won't ever stop." Linda admitted as she hugged Ryan's thumb, "Which means you'll have to fight her and…"  
"But you know we can't let her bring back Arfoire right? She'll destroy everything…everyone." Ryan replied, his mind wandering back to his dream.  
"I know that stupid! But CFW Magic…I hold her in such high regards…how can I just…change like that?" Linda asked, looking up at Ryan with such a fragile look that it broke his heart.  
"Linda…she doesn't seem to desire talking it out…but you have. I just worry that…something will happen to you." Ryan replied as he gently caressed her face, "Just a bad feeling in my heart."  
"I hate you so much for caring like you do." Linda cried, burying her face in his shirt, "This is supposed to be simple…your good, I'm bad…we fight!"  
"Life seldom can be broken into such basic components Linda but my offer will always remain." Ryan softly whispered as she comforted her, "Maybe you should talk to her about it…you did say you're close, well, closer to her than anyone else. Perhaps she can explain why she would wish to bring about the end of the world?"  
"Heh, that's actually a pretty smart idea." Linda quietly replied, "Well, you'd better let me go so I can ask her that…especially since it would appear you're friends have trashed CFW Brave."  
"Are you sure you can run?" Ryan asked as he set her down, watching her wink at him before she took off like a marathon runner, "Guess that answers that question."

"Don't worry Brave, I'll carry on your desire to see the children smile…but without relying on evil." Uni remarked, "Well, now that we've finished with that…hey, where's Underling?"  
"Um…oops?" Ryan joked, "She got away…"  
"World's fastest chicken!" Gust remarked which got a laugh from everyone.  
With that the group exited the factory and then, for a change, let Ryan have some stereotypical giant monster fun by stomping, thrashing, and pretty much annihilating the factory till it was a pile of rubble.  
"That was strangely therapeutic." Ryan remarked before hearing a strange beeping noise, "Huh…not my watch!"  
"Not my N-Gear!" Nepgear remarked.  
"Oh, it's me." Vert stated before answering, "Huh…yes…what does that mean Chika?! Okay, okay…we'll be there right away!"  
Informing the group of the situation, they could only gasp at ASIC's bold plan: turns out that as they were attacking the factory ASIC launched a direct assault on Leanbox and were destroying the capital city without abandon.  
"Alright, everybody hop on." Ryan stated as the girls got situated in his jacket, "Time to Air!"  
Thanks to his newfound speed the group was at Leanbox in no time and stared in stunned horror at the carnage they saw; and then who they saw leading the carnage.  
"Well well, if it isn't our old friend Underling." IF grumbled, "And I use friend in the most twisted way possible given the circumstances of our meetings."  
"Ah, you guys finally showed up; didn't take you nearly as long as I'd imagined." Linda cackled, "Not that I give a shit since I'm having too much fun."  
"Welp time to dispense knuckle sandwiches!" Neptune shouted as she began pummeling Linda.  
"Hey…don't I even get a proper boss fight sequence?" Linda grumbled as she was beat up by everyone.  
"Not really…you aren't worth the time anymore." Vert stated in a mocking fashion, "The difference between us and you is like that between a new game and new game plus save file; you'll never be able to bridge the gap."  
"Still…13 of you fighting one of me…I'm a victim here!" Linda gasped as she was knocked back, "Right Ryan?"  
"Um…well…that is a little unfair but they wouldn't be hurting you if you weren't doing what you did." Ryan remarked nervously, "Did you ask Magic yet?"  
"…I'll…go ask her right now!" Linda shouted running away yet again.  
"Well, that was…pointless." Ram huffed, "Oh, she didn't even tell us what her plan was!"  
"How rude…" Rom added with a pout.

"Hey, is that Chika?" Ryan asked noting a green-haired girl running towards them, "She looks panicked!"  
"It was…a distraction." Chika huffed when she got over to the group, "I'm sorry about this…"  
"Wait, what happened?" Nepgear asked, "Catch your breath and tell us."  
"Histoire…they kidnapped her…and took over Planeptune." Chika lamented, "All because I asked you here."  
"Well, I agreed to their help so it's partially my fault as well." Vert added.  
Chika shook her head in disagreement and continued apologizing for not being aware of the trap until…  
"Will you knock this off?" Ryan groaned, "I don't think we care whose fault it is…"  
"Mr. Giant's right…what we should do is figure out how to save her!" Compa added energetically, "We can't let Histy just rot!"  
"Well…they did give their demands." Chika quietly stated.  
"Why don't I like the sounds of this?" IF asked, "What do they want?"  
"The CPU candidates…the trade is at LAN Castle."  
"Fine! We'll go save her!" Nepgear shouted before getting chided by the others.  
"Are you stupid? This is exactly what they would want!" Noire replied, "You'd be playing into their hands!"  
"But…"  
"Nep. Jr. you need to calm down; I know you want to save Histy something fierce but losing you and the others wouldn't be right." Neptune explained, drawing a lot of wide-eyed looks from the others, "…what? Do I have a boogie hanging from my nose or something?"  
"I was about to say that this didn't seem to be Neptune…but that last statement totally showed it was." Blanc sighed, voicing what everyone thought, "For now we should think it over…we have a few days from what Chika stated so we shouldn't rush in."  
"…but…"  
"Gear, we'll save Histy okay?" Ryan stated, "It wouldn't do for you to get worked up and not think straight."  
"Y-you guys are right…let's form a plan." Nepgear stated with a smile, "We'll be there to save you Histy…just wait!"

Later that night, long after the group had formed a plan and agreed to enact it later, Nepgear woke up with her own ideas in mind.  
"I can't just sit here doing nothing." Nepgear whispered to herself, "I'm coming Histoire."  
"…where do you think you're going?"  
Turning around and trying to stifle her gasp, Nepgear saw Uni dressed and ready for action herself.  
"You really are stupid aren't you?" Uni sighed, "Well, it's a good thing I know you so well now so come on…I can't let you go alone."  
"Don't forget us…"  
"Yeah, don't…."  
"Ram, Rom…you too?" Nepgear asked as she saw them ready to rumble as well, "Thank you…all of you. Let's go save Histy."  
With that the four CPU candidates began their journey to LAN Castle, the others unaware at the reckless plan they had decided to engage in.  
Early that morning, around 6 am, Ryan woke up grumbling after hearing a loud noise going off in his little domicile; turning to look he saw Iffy and Compa…along with everyone else.  
"…mmmmths…grumble…" Ryan grumbled out, his body not awake in the least.  
"What the hell was that?" IF asked, "Compa…?"  
"He said he wants to know why he's being awoken so early…" Compa translated for the group, "And that if it was anyone besides us cuties that woke him they'd better call him butter because they'd be toast!"  
"Even as a sleep zombie he makes puns…" Neptune giggled, "How long is he going to be like that?"  
"It's kind of creepy seeing the giant hero act like this…it's so…unheroic." Nisa grumbled out with a frumpy look on her face.  
"Groan…rumrurmrum….bleh." Ryan huffed out as he shuffled around the girls and began rummaging through his fridge.  
"I believe he said when he gets something in his stomach and some warm cocoa to drink he'll be more awake." Compa stated as she continued translating, "…and then something about a yellow stream."  
The others heard Ryan cough at Compa's fudged translation as he got the food cooking while he excused himself…to the bathroom…  
Thirty minutes later Ryan was back to a coherent state and asked just what the deal was with the early wake up call.  
"Nep Jr. and the others just totally took off in the middle of the night!" Neptune explained, "We're pretty sure they took off for that stinky castle!"  
"That girl…though it would seem her mannerisms are spreading to the others as well." Ryan sighed with a chuckle, "Well, what are we waiting for? I know only one way that's faster than them so all aboard ladies!"

Meanwhile our impulsive CPU candidate were in quite the pickle; turns out the pervert CFW Trick was the one that had kidnapped Histoire and we currently holding her hostage…and also being really, really creepy with the girls.  
"You know…I helped kidnap her too." Linda grumbled at the author, "I distracted those losers in Leanbox…ugh…I think I need to beat up someone since watching CFW Trick sir is just…unsettling."  
"Mmmmm, such young tender maidens." Trick creepily stated as his long tongue swayed back and forth, "You…the two lolis…come here and sit on daddy's knee. That is unless you want me to harm the tiny maiden you care so much for."  
"Ugh…you pervert! You letch!" Ram grumbled as she and Rom did as they were told; with Linda keeping Histy hostage they had no choice.  
"Ugh…so gross. Icky." Rom mumbled as Trick started to have his…"fun."  
"Oh that is just not right." Linda grumbled, "Hey, CFW Trick, sir, could I…um, beat the ugly out of those other two?"  
"Huh? Oh yes, do whatever you wish to those two…I'm having an enjoyable time with this two lovely, flat-chested maidens." Trick stated with more joy than he should, "Now now…don't be afraid my dears…I am the most gentlemanly of gentleman in all of ASIC."  
"Such a horrid man…" Histoire coughed out in repulsion, "To think this is all my fault…"  
"Don't worry Histoire, we'll be okay." Nepgear stated before screaming in agony at Linda's attacks.  
"Heh! Finally some satisfaction against you twerps…I can finally get rid of some pent up anger for my losing streak!" Linda shouted happily as she continued beating up Uni and Nepgear.  
"Our friends! Stop this now!" Ram shouted angrily, "I can't stand by and not help my friends!"  
"Must help…" Rom unhappily sighed.  
"Oh my…such passion from such young maidens…perhaps if you come closer and pledge allegiance to ASIC I could find it in my heart to stop her." Trick offered with a creepy smile, "This is a simple request of the tender maidens, yes?"  
"…you promise?"  
"ROM! How can you even think of that?"  
"Of course little one; my word is sacrosanct. It's all part of my personal Loli Laws." Trick replied, "Now then…shall we?"

However, before Ram and Rom could give any kind of reply the whole castle began to shake and with a loud groaning noise the whole roof was lifted off and tossed aside; taking advantage of the distraction Ryan's size helped create Iffy and Compa quickly grabbed Histoire before anyone was the wiser.  
"Sorry we're tardy to the party…Linda, have you been misbehaving?" Ryan asked as he looked down and saw Uni and Gear beaten up, "…do I have to punish you again?"  
"Um…no…you see…that is…" Linda stuttered before being interrupted by Trick.  
"Who is this unpleasant and certainly not a beautiful maiden that dares interrupt my happy time?" Trick grumbled as he looked up at Ryan, "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy these young, succulent lolis?"  
Ryan wretched at such an awful statement and felt his skin crawl in disgust; this guy had worn out his welcome in record time.  
"If you don't mind, a true gentleman is going to take out the trash." Ryan growled as he grabbed Trick and yanked him from the castle, "I assume there are no objections?"  
"I object to such a crass man grabbing me like this." Trick grumbled as he writhed in Ryan's hand.  
"You don't count you pervert!" Ryan grumbled as he hurled Trick high into the air, "Time to burn some trash!"  
Transforming, Ryan concentrated his energy in his palm before launching a bright purple orb right at Trick; when it made contact with him Trick let out a loud roar.  
"I don't even get the bliss of being killed by those maidens…this is terrible!" Trick shouted before being turned to dust and vanishing.  
"…well then…given that he's gone, is everyone okay?" Vert asked as she checked over the CPU candidates, "It seems you are…but that was pretty foolish to take off like that."  
"Oh come on, I think they know that by now." Neptune interjected.  
"Hmmm, seems the nefarious Underling took her leave again." Nisa remarked, "She sure can run when she wants to."  
"Like Gust say, fast chicken."  
"I'm just thankful we made it in time." 5pb remarked, "But…we do have other matters to attend to now don't we?"  
"That is correct…we must meet with the other Oracles at once." Histoire replied with a frown, "Planeptune is at stake and it's because I was not able to withstand their forces."  
"Hey now no frowning from anyone, remember?" Ryan remarked with a smile, "We'll just have to beat up the last baddie and then go take back our home!"  
"You truly believe Planeptune to be your home now don't you?" Histoire asked as she looked up at him.  
"Of course it's my home little one…my home is always with me you know; as long as you girls are with me I'll never feel any other way."


	7. Stage 7

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~Stage 7~  
By  
Darkness Shade

After Ryan's little heartwarming statement, the group made their way to Lastation to meet the other Oracles and form their strategy.  
"It's easy enough." Kei explained, "While our combined forces overwhelm ASIC's, you all will break off and go after their leader; I believe you are quite familiar with her as she was the one to imprison the four CPUs three years ago."  
"Magic…" Nepgear quietly stated, "We won't lose to her again!"  
'Hmmm…I wonder if Linda was able to talk to Magic.' Ryan thought as he listened to the plans, '…I wish we didn't have to fight her…darn it…'  
"Hey! Big guy! It's time to roll out and stuff so transform already!" Neptune shouted breaking Ryan from his thoughts.  
Nodding, Ryan did such and gathered up the girls before taking off for Planeptune…  
"They've already started fighting." IF remarked as they landed on the outskirts, "Their army is larger than I figured…"  
"Still…we've got the number advantage so we shouldn't have too much trouble." Uni noted, "…uh oh, we've got trouble."  
Their presence hadn't gone unnoticed and the group found themselves surrounded by a large portion of ASIC's monster soldiers.  
"This no good, we must take out leader if to truly win." Gust grumbled as she fired off a few spells, "Can Ryan see from up there?"  
"Hmmm….I don't see….wait." Ryan replied as he squinted, "There in the distance…I'd recognize that shade of pink anywhere."  
"Ugh…these stupid morons are in our way!" Blanc grumbled, "Go cut her off and we'll catch up!"  
"Right!" Ryan shouted before leaping through the battlefield, "Magic!"  
"Oh…the boy's found me huh? Perfect." Magic cackled as she took off, leading Ryan to a secluded field, "No pep squad today?"

"Heh, they've got their hands full as it is; I think I can handle someone like you." Ryan chuckled, "…I'd rather not have to kill you Magic."  
"Oh…and why is that? What brings on such concern for your enemy?" Magic mocked with a laugh, "…Underling!"  
"…Linda?" Ryan asked before feeling something latching on to his wrists and ankles and keeping him from moving, "The hell?"  
"…how was that CFW Magic ma'am?" Linda asked as she headed over to where Magic was standing avoiding eye contact with Ryan.  
"Perfect! Where's your bravado now boy?" Magic cackled.  
"…you don't have to do this." Ryan calmly replied, "I would hate to have to make Linda sad…"  
"What does that mean?"  
"I know about how you two met…I know how much you mean to Linda." Ryan explained, "What I don't know is why you would so desire destroying the world like this? Why work so hard to bring about Arfoire and the destruction she'll cause?"  
"…I do what I will to serve our goddess." Magic spat out, "Besides…what are you talking about in regards to her?"  
"Linda told me what happened to her when she was young…what you did when you found her." Ryan stated, "Someone evil wouldn't have bothered to take care of someone as if she were their little sister…"  
"Ryan…" Linda softly stated, "…CFW Magic ma'am…why are you trying to resurrect her if this is true?"  
"…you see me as a sister?" Magic asked in confusion, "…I'd forgotten about all that…it seems so long ago…you were so much younger."  
"What's happening to her?" Ryan asked as he noted Magic grabbing her head and screaming in agony, "She looks like she's fighting herself."  
"CFW Magic ma'am?" Linda asked as she noted her stop moving, "Are you okay?"

"…such a worthless vessel to have such horrid free-will."  
"That voice!" Ryan shouted, "I know that voice!"  
"Heh…those that do not bend to my will all suffer the same fate in the end."  
"What's she talking about Ryan?" Linda asked, confused at what was transpiring.  
"Linda! Get away from her! That's Arfoire!" Ryan shouted, trying to break his bonds, "Dammit!"  
"Heh, I can see that this one means much to you…perhaps I should take what you've borrowed from me out of her?" Arfoire cackled as she raised her weapon and took aim at Linda, "This is what happens when you mess with the Deity of Sin!"  
Ryan couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let Linda get hurt like this after everything; the memories of his dream flashed through his mind for the briefest of moments and that was all the incentive he needed to rip free from the bonds.  
"Linda!" Ryan shouted, diving at her and scooping her up only to feel Arfoire lash out at his back, "ARGH!"  
"You stupid fool; always playing the hero…compassion for the enemy is a ridiculous trait!" Arfoire shouted as she continued lashing out at Ryan.  
"Compassion…for anyone…is never misplaced as long as they deserve it, enemy or not!" Ryan shouted, winding back and delivering an epic bitch slap that knocked Arfoire into the nearest mountain, "Oh God…that really hurt…at least my clothing is soaking up the blood."  
"Ryan!" Linda shouted from her grip, "…you gigantic moron…are you okay?"  
"Heh…I'm fine…here, go find some cover." Ryan groaned as he let her go and then stood up, "I've got someone to take care of."  
Growling in pain and anger, Ryan transformed and felt his aches dull slightly before turning his attention to where Arfoire had been knocked to.  
"I must say…you are quite a surprise boy." Arfoire spoke in a tone that chilled Ryan's spine, "You must know you can't fight me…"  
"I don't have to fight you…I just have to keep you busy." Ryan shot back with a grin, "Come on! Let's see what you've got!"  
Frustrated at his bravado, Arfoire dashed towards Ryan and attempted to land a blow; unfortunately for her with his transformed speed she couldn't touch him.  
Unfortunately for Ryan, the same applied to him as all of his attacks were missing; it seemed the two opponents were at a bit of an impasse.  
"You might be borrowing my power…but you are still human, boy!" Arfoire shouted in anger, "You will eventually tire and then I shall be the victor."  
"If you think your words can affect me then you've no idea who you're dealing with." Ryan laughed in reply, "Besides…this power is my own…nothing you have could be as pure."  
Incensed at his continued cockiness, Arfoire lashed out with all she had and Ryan began to think maybe he'd overdone it with that last bit until…

"Superior Angels!"  
With a brilliant flash and a huge crash of explosions, Arfoire went flying backwards and landed in a heap; curious as to why he wasn't dead Ryan looked up and saw the CPU candidates coming to the rescue.  
"You know, I had her on the ropes." Ryan joked as he saw the other CPUs and girls right behind them, "Nice of you all to show up at last…"  
"Aw, look at the tall guy being all tough and stuff." Neptune teased, "No need to impress us girls with being tough; we already like you!"  
"Even transformed you're a goof." Ryan teased before falling to one knee, "Ugh…crap…"  
"Mr. Giant!" Compa shouted as she ran over to him, "Those wounds look bad, lie down!"  
Figuring he'd better listen to the doctor, Ryan grunted as he de-transformed and crashed onto his stomach; with that Compa got to work tending to his wounds while the others looked at Arfoire's motionless body.  
"So…is she dead?" Nepgear asked, poking her with her sword, "…are you dead?"  
For a moment or two Arfoire's body didn't move until suddenly she shot straight up and began yelling loudly.  
This freaked the girls out and they jumped back as Arfoire shakily rose to her feet and glared at all of them.  
"You…you think you've won defeating this worthless vessel…?" Arfoire coughed out with a unsettling grin, "Peh…this only plays further into my hand…that useless woman can have her body back."  
With a groan, Arfoire's body shook and shook until at long last it settled and Magic seemed to be herself again.  
"CFW Magic ma'am!" Linda shouted as she ran from her hiding spot and gave her a hug, "Are you okay?"  
"…Linda…? Ugh...I'm sorry." Magic gasped before coughing up blood, "I…did not realize I was her reincarnation."  
"What?" the group collectively asked in shock.  
Ryan, now patched up, walked over and knelt down by the others watching the scene with worry; he didn't like what he saw one bit and he knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"When she was defeated all those years ago, part of her survived and was reincarnated years later as me." Magic explained as quickly as she could, "With my death the series of events she needed is complete."  
"What you do mean CFW Magic ma'am?" Linda asked, tears already forming in her eyes, "You can't die!"  
"Heh…listen…my time left is short." Magic gasped in ragged breaths, "With the Four Felons gone, our souls will return to her and then…she'll awaken."  
"Gust does not like sound of this."  
"If that's true, then damn…we played right into her hand." Noire groaned.  
"I'm sorry that…things didn't go the way they should have." Magic coughed, "I knew what she would do and still…still I tried my hardest to bring her back."  
"CFW Magic ma'am…"  
"Heh…don't cry Linda…I'm glad to know you cared about me so much; I'm glad I could give you a chance at life. At least I did something redeeming with my life…" Magic groaned as she felt her body giving up, "You…the tall one…Ryan…"  
"What is it Magic?" Ryan asked as he leaned in to hear her last words.  
"You'll keep your promise to her, right?"  
"Promise…what are you talking about CFW Magic ma'am?" Linda asked, the tears now streaming down her face.  
"Heh…don't cry…this isn't goodbye…there's always the next life." Magic coughed with a smile, "You've got him to protect you…he said he would…and I feel he isn't…one…to…lie…"  
"CFW Magic ma'am…? Magic!? Magic…" Linda cried as she watched her body began to fade away into dust, "Magic! Magic! Sis!"  
"Heh…goodbye Linda…and…I'm…so…sorry…" Magic choked out before her body disappeared in a vibrant display of sparkles that swirled around and around.  
"So pretty."  
"It is Rom…it is." Ram added as the group watched in silence as she finally disappeared, leaving only a strange looking device where she stood.

The group was unmoving after the scene they'd witnessed; the only one even making any movements was Linda who, after falling to her knees, was crying her poor little heart out.  
"Linda…" Ryan softly spoke before offering her his hand.  
Looking over at his hand, Linda bit her lip before flinging herself into it and grabbing his thumb tightly as her desire for comfort overwhelmed any other feelings she had.  
"Shhh…it's okay little one." Ryan whispered as he held her to his chest, "Just let it all out…I'm not going anywhere."  
Looking down at the girls, Ryan gave a wink and nodded back towards Planeptune; getting the idea Iffy and the others made their way back while letting Ryan do his best for Linda's broken heart.  
"But Iffy, what about that card we saw?" Neptune whined, "I know what it looked like…should we just leave that there?"  
"It certainly did look familiar…but something was different about it." IF replied, "Besides, based on its size only one person could wield it…"  
"That's right…it's the same size as the other two Mr. Giant has." Compa remarked, "I guess we'll let him handle it then, huh?"  
"The hero of Justice will return after easing the heart of the maiden Underling." Nisa added despite not needing to, "His compassion is as massive as he is! I truly respect being his partner in righteousness!"  
With that the group made simple banter on their way back as Ryan continued sitting there, Linda crying into his shirt as he did his best to comfort her and reassure her that she wasn't alone.

A few hours later Ryan was still in the same position, Linda snoozing under his hand after crying herself to sleep; as the sun was setting he noted her finally stirring before seeing her stare up at him with tired eyes.  
"You're still here…" Linda softly stated with a smile.  
"Well, it's not like I had anywhere to be." Ryan softly chuckled as he hugged her close, "Feeling better Linda?"  
"Yeah…thank you, by the way…"  
"Thanks for what?"  
"For keeping your promise…and for trying to talk Magic out of it…" Linda replied as she gripped his shirt, "…all that talk wasn't just talk was it?"  
"Heh…it never is with me." Ryan joked, before hearing small rumbling noise, "Well now, that seemed to be your little tummy…"  
"I guess I'm a little hungry after all that…it's gotten late hasn't it?"  
"A little…but you seemed to need the sleep so I didn't have the heart to wake you." Ryan replied as he held her close and stood up, "Oh man…that was loud. It would seem the ground is not a place my back agrees with."  
"…idiot. Always acting so cheery and upbeat with us even when in pain." Linda remarked as she held his thumb tight, "…oh, what about that?"  
Looking down, Ryan nodded as he bent down and retrieved the card Magic had left behind; turning around in his other hand he noted it looked similar to the ones Iffy had shown him but the color was different…and something else felt off to him but he couldn't pinpoint it.  
"Well, I'll figure it out later; I'm sure the girls are wondering where we're at." Ryan noted as he began walking back to Planeptune, "Heh, maybe Compa's got dinner waiting?"  
"…I know how you feel about me but…"  
"You're worried how the girls will treat you, huh? I wouldn't worry too much about that."  
"And just why the hells do you think that? How could they after all I did to harm them…hinder them…and just be a pretty mean bitch about things?"  
"It's easy…they care about me…I care about you…and I don't think they'll let those things get in the way of someone that wishes to change their ways; I'm sure Nisa will have some silly remark about it to be sure." Ryan chuckled as he smiled down at her.  
"As simple as that?"  
"Well, if they don't it'd make me sad…besides, Nepgear said they wanted to help me help you so I wasn't sad so don't sweat it." Ryan explained, "It'll be a little awkward for a bit, and some of the girls might have a harder time trusting you but I think in the end you'll do fine."  
"You and that tongue of yours, always so damn eager to bolster people's moods…how is it you know just what to say?" Linda asked as they neared the hangar entrance.  
"It's easy…when you've experienced the emotional gamut I have…and when your isolation means you've been able to observe how people truly act and behave without interference…well, let's just say that it becomes easier to know how situations are and to read people." Ryan explained as they entered the hangar, "To be less wordy and "me" about it, I'm just damn good at empathy and feeling people's emotions…it's not always the best but…I don't know how to be anyone but myself."  
'Thanks goodness for that…' Linda thought with a smile.

"Hey, there's the big guy; took him long enough."  
Waving to Iffy with his free hand, Ryan walked over to where the girls were and sat down; Linda looked hesitant but she nodded and pointed down towards the ground.  
Understanding what she wanted Ryan lowered the hand she was in and watched her hop off and stand near the girls but…he could sense the tension in the room.  
"So, any sign of Arfoire reappearing yet? I really didn't like those last words she gave us before vanishing." Ryan asked, trying to keep the awkwardness to a minimum.  
"Histy and the others are trying their hardest to pinpoint any information but so far no go tall dude!" Neptune replied, "So with Underling here I guess you're showing off your shonen awesome extreme compassion!"  
"There's that saying again…" Ryan chuckled, "Yes…Linda is, well, she's going to be part of our group now. I know that some of you might have some difficulty with this but…well…it's not entirely her fault she did the things she did…"  
"I know I don't…I don't deserve any forgiveness from any of you for what I've done to harm you…to hurt you…" Linda brokenly stated, shuffling back and forth on her heels, "I just owed so much to Magic for…for saving me. I know it's probably a really lame excuse and if you told me to go to hell I'd completely have it coming but…even if we can't be friends I hope that we can at least get along. I don't want Ryan being the only one to…"  
"Well, you did kind of completely devastate my city." Vert commented with a frown.  
"And you kidnapped and brain-washed my sisters." Blanc added, an annoyed look on her face.  
'Huh…don't remember that happening…must've been when I was knocked out.' Ryan thought, noting the growing tension in the air, 'Hmm…'  
"And you did kind of beat the crap out of my sister and Nepgear." Noire stated with a growl.  
"Now girls…" Ryan began saying, trying to break the tension…until Nepgear ran over and hugged Linda.  
"Huh…the hell?" Linda asked as she felt Nepgear squeeze her tight, "You…"  
"You want to truly change right? And well, I wanted Ryan to help you out and now he can. He already looks less sad now that you're with us." Nepgear explained with a smile, "So if you want to we can be friends."  
"And not in the twisted kind of sense." IF joked, "…that Gear is really something else."  
"Though I have my doubts, the strongest hero is almost always the redeemed villain; therefore the heroine of justice will welcome the anti-heroine Underling if she truly means it."  
"Heh told you Nisa would say something silly." Ryan joked, "See? Didn't I tell you not to worry Linda?"  
"I…I guess you did; but don't get so smug dammit! Just because you were right and all that doesn't make you everything under the sun!" Linda shot back with a smile.  
"Ah, there is Underling we know and love." Gust joked which brought a laugh to everyone there.  
"…my name is Linda…but I guess you can still call me that." Linda remarked as she patted Ryan's knee, "I'll just be his underling from now on."  
"Well, the hours and benefits are definitely going to be better than what you had with ASIC, that's for sure." Ram joked.  
"Great benefits…" Rom added.  
"Oh Lord, are you trying to make me blush girls?" Ryan asked with a laugh, "So I don't suppose Compa is cooking up a meal is she?"

It turns out she indeed was and had a feast set up in a side room so they could all dine together; she even had set up a place for Linda.  
"Well, when Mr. Giant wasn't back right away we knew he'd be bringing Miss Underling with him." Compa explained when asked about it, "I hope we can put things behind us and become friends; after all my grandpa did say 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer as long as they don't have hand grenades; not unless you want to lose a leg!'"  
"You airhead, that makes no sense." Linda sighed, but her smile spoke her true feelings, "…I wonder where that dumb rat is at? He's so lost without me."  
"Actually…to be honest about that." Compa started explaining before a quick blur dashed across the hall and collided with Linda's leg, "He came by looking for you…apparently he heard what happened and somehow knew you'd be with, how did Mister Mouse put it again? Oh yeah: "That really tall dork that has the hots for the peon, chump!""  
"Oh, he did did he?" Linda groaned as she looked down at Pirachu glomped on to her leg, "You big idiot…"  
"I'm not a dork…am I?" Ryan asked, but received no answer.  
Picking up Pirachu, Linda looked at him for a moment before hugging him tight; a move that took Pirachu by surprise.  
"I guess you really do care about me, chu!"  
"You stupid rodent...why wouldn't I after all we've been through?" Linda replied as she let loose a few tears, "I'm so glad you're okay…"  
"Hey, I love all the heart-warming silliness as much as the next Shoujo fan but Neptune is hungry!" Neptune whined, "Purple Neptune needs food badly!"  
"…and she's the older sister?" Linda commented as she looked at Nepgear.  
"Well…Neptune is Neptune." Nepgear quickly replied, "We should probably eat though…she might eat it all if we take too long."  
Agreeing to that, the group that now totaled 15 if you included Ryan sat down and ate a peaceful meal after such hectic battles intent on enjoying what downtime they had before Arfoire's diabolical plan revealed itself.

The next day Ryan was sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to focus.  
Linda, situated on his knee, was a little bored but still felt weird around the girls…sure they had said they'd try to treat her like a friend…or at least with respect…but she still felt unsure of it; as she looked up she saw IF and Compa carrying some things and having a bit of a time with it.  
"Ugh, these boxes are so heavy…darn that Nep for slacking off." IF grumbled as she dropped them again, "Why can't I hold all these boxes?"  
Groaning, she began to pick them up before she looked over and saw Linda looking at them; noting she'd been seen Linda quickly looked down again and avoided eye contact.  
"Hmmm…hold on Compa." IF stated as she ran over to Ryan's knee and looked at Linda, "Hey Underling…could you give us a hand with this?"  
"…um, well…"  
"Go ahead Linda, I'm not going anywhere; go enjoy some time with the girls." Ryan remarked, opening one eye and looking down at her, "Go mingle with Iffy and Compa and have some fun."  
"Well, I guess I could go do that…you seem like you really need my help after all." Linda teased with a smile as she climbed down and followed Iffy.  
"Oh, Miss Underling! Thanks for the help!" Compa remarked as they divided the packages up evenly, "So…I was wondering what your hobbies are? Oh, do you have a favorite food? If you do I could cook it up for you when we're done!"  
Seeing that she was going to be okay, Ryan closed his eye and began focusing again…until he heard two voices talking.  
"What Ryan doing? He seems in pain."  
"Oh Gust, you are truly a novice heroine indeed. I have seen such a technique before: after that last fight he's obviously attempting to find the next level!" Nisa explained, "By honing his mind and energies he's hoping to reach that next step so he can help stop Arfoire!"  
"Oh really? Then perhaps Gust should make notes on this too…"  
"…I would be finding that next level if two tiny heroines weren't distracting me." Ryan teased, sticking his tongue out at them, "You can watch me if you want but no talking…you have to concentrate and focus for this to work."  
Hearing their silence, Ryan went back to focusing and waiting for some sign until…

"About time you got here."  
Opening his eyes, Ryan could see he was no longer in Planeptune but in a large, wide-open plain devoid of much life beyond some plants…and the man standing opposite of him.  
"Ah, it's been a while Dark…"  
"Heh, I'm just glad we're the same size this time; I mean, don't get me wrong, being the tiny is cool and all and has its awesome side but I feel much better in my own skin…so to speak." Dark remarked, stretching and spreading his wings, "But we're not here to talk about that, are we?"  
"Not in the least." Ryan replied, doing some stretching of his own before striking his fighting stance, "Now…how are we going to handle the info we have about Arfoire?"  
"Well, we have to get stronger." Dark remarked, dashing at Ryan and trading blows with him, "She couldn't touch us…but we couldn't touch her."  
Dodging his punches, Ryan ducked down and sweep-kicked Dark's legs before grabbing hold of him and sending him flying.  
"We do have those two other cards…the TT and that one Magic left." Ryan replied as he ran after him, "I don't think I can harness the TT one the same way as the R-4 one though."  
"Heh, not too bad Ryan." Dark replied, pulling himself out of the throw and landing a kick to Ryan's head, "Perhaps we can use it to power up that beam saber you've been carrying around?"  
"Ugh…not a bad idea." Ryan replied, recovering as he hit the ground, "So then the final card might have something we can use…"  
"That's a good enough deduction." Dark replied, pulling out his beam saber, "Shall we go all Duel of the Fates?"  
"…I hated the prequels." Ryan groaned, pulling out his saber and charging Dark, "I've always preferred X vs. Zero!"  
"Good enough for me!" Dark growled as he blocked Ryan's attack and knocked him backwards, "So we modify the saber, and I think I know just the design…but what do we know about this other card?"  
"Well…it appears to be like the Arfoire cards in this realm; but it's a different color." Ryan explained, throwing his saber at Dark and disappearing from sight.  
"A different color, eh? Do you think it's a purified one?" Dark asked as he ducked under the saber and gave a kick to his right, his sneaker making contact with Ryan's gut and sending him tumbling along the ground, "Almost had me there."  
"Heh…not bad for a human facing a half-demon, eh?" Ryan joked as he grabbed his saber and stood back up, "Yes, it's gold and white…the ones Iffy has shown me were a dark color with brown lines and a skull on it; this one has a crown."  
"A crown?" Dark asked as his and Ryan's saber crashed with each other, the sparks flying in all directions, "Sounds like its right up the hero alley then."  
"Indeed." Ryan chuckled as he knocked Dark's saber away and elbowed him in the face, "So then what is the next step?"  
"Well, it should be obvious to you…after all; you remember our stories don't you?" Dark asked as he shook off the blow and came charging again, "You should remember…when the two of us weren't enough…"  
"We had to become the one that was." Ryan stated, finishing Dark's sentence and holding off his advances, "Now that we've cleared that up…there's only one thing left to do..."  
Grinning at his suggestion, Dark jumped back and readied his stance as Ryan did the same thing.  
"Give me all you've got my twin!" Dark shouted as the two dashed at each other lighting fast, a brief flash of light the only sign they had crossed blades, "…ugh…I guess it wasn't enough…"  
"Oh…I wouldn't say…that." Ryan groaned as he clutched his arm, "Nice to see…you didn't hold back either bro…"  
"Heh, if anyone should know that Darkness Shade goes all out, it certainly should be you Ryan." Dark chuckled as he watched his shades crack and fall to the ground, "Ugh…this…was certainly productive."  
"You bet…but…I've got to get going…" Ryan remarked as he felt himself slipping away, "I'm counting on you."  
"I know…go kick her ass…for the both of us." Dark replied as he disappeared before throwing his hands in the air in celebration, "Heh, I even managed to get a fight sequence in this story…Hell yeah!"

"What's he doing?" 5pb asked the others as she came downstairs and saw them watching Ryan intensely, "He sure is sweating a lot…"  
"We aren't really sure; Nisa and Gust just said he'd been like this for the last two hours." IF explained, "He hasn't moved since Linda, Compa, and I got back from that delivery run."  
"I keep telling you, the hero is trying to find a new power within; it's typical hero behavior." Nisa huffed, "He'll be back when he's ready."  
At that moment Ryan's eyes flew open and he let out a loud groan, the likes of which sent the girls scrambling backwards in surprise.  
"Huh?" Ryan stated as he noted them spread out in front of him, "…it's not my birthday is it? I mean, I can't think of any other reason I'd have such a lovely batch of cuties to pick from."  
"You idiot!" Linda shouted throwing her sword at him and watching it bounce off his forehead, "Don't go zoning out and then start acting so goofy…so damn annoying."  
"Nice to see you too Linda." Ryan chuckled, "Goodness…if you're all here…how long was I out for?"  
"Gust would say two hours…or so." Gust noted, "Ryan made many strange faces…but Gust has them all drawn in notes."  
"They look so…intense." Uni remarked as she looked over Gust's drawings, "N-not that, you know, it makes you look cool or anything."  
"So did you find that new power?! Have you become the next level of hero!?" Nisa demanded, all but jumping at him for an answer.  
"Uh…um…sort of…wait, wait, wait…why does my face…feel weird?" Ryan asked, feeling his face and noting something was on it, "What the heck?"  
Getting up and going over to a nearby panel of glass, Ryan looked at his reflection and was dumbfounded: someone had drawn all sorts of pictures on him.  
"…which one of you did this?" Ryan asked, turning around and staring down at the girls.  
At first, no one said anything…and then Ram started pointing fingers and it all devolved into chaos until finally everyone began pointing at Ram and Rom.  
"The lolis just had to cause trouble, huh?" Ryan remarked with a grin, "But I can't help feeling there's more to it than that…"  
"If I go down, they're going with me!" Ram shouted, pointing at the others, "They kept suggesting things to doodle…"  
"Yeah…doodles…" Rom added, "They took advantage of us younger minds."  
"The hell are you saying?!" Blanc grumbled, "Don't you dare pull that innocent card on him!"  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to demand a "sacrifice" to make up for your transgressions against the giant of Planeptune." Ryan stated with a chuckle as he sat down, "So…who is it going to be?"  
As if expected, yet another squabble broke out as they all decided just who would be the scapegoat…of course, the thing Ryan didn't expect was that they were arguing that each of them should be the one to take his "punishment" as they were putting it.  
"Yo, yo, yo…this is damn crazy." Linda huffed getting everyone's attention, "If we all want this, why don't we just gang up on him at once?"  
"…I don't like where this going…" Ryan mumbled, unsure of what they were planning to do, "Now girls…be reasonable here…"  
After a few tense seconds that seemed like minutes, Ryan heard a collective war cry from the girls and saw them come charging at him; too slow to react they began climbing all over him in some form of "revenge" mixed with just being a bunch of goobers.  
"Oh God…I don't know whether to be terrified or overjoyed that they all just huggle tackled me like this." Ryan debated as he lay there unmoving lest he accidentally injure anyone, "…I concede! I should not have taunted the doodles! Fear the cute ones!"

And so their days began to settle into a strange rhythm of peace as nothing continued to happen; Ryan didn't like this one bit given that it could only mean Arfoire was biding her time and so he found it hard to relax with this still hanging in the air.  
So while he waited he made the most of it, spending his time actively working on modifying and tinkering with his saber and trying to figure out just how to interface it with the TT card; as for the other card he was pretty stumped at what to do and even continued "discussions" with Dark left him with no answers and a growing concern.  
Sighing that at the very least he had finished with the beam saber in the three weeks of peace they'd had, he looked down to note Nepgear had been watching him at work as usual.  
"Hey Gear…everything still okay upstairs?" Ryan asked as he put away his saber and gently picked her up, "I haven't seen Neptune in some time…she avoiding me after what happened back then?"  
Nepgear could only blush as she was reminded of that memory and cleared her throat to focus.  
"She's acting really…weird." Nepgear remarked with a sign, "She's actually taking her job as CPU seriously and doing paperwork like crazy!"  
"Hmmm…that's strange…I remember Uni, Ram, and Rom mentioning something similar when I visited them last week." Ryan noted, "I suppose being trapped for three years totally would back up all their duties…I'm surprised though, she won't even take a break? That's not like her…"  
"I know…I'm kind of worried that she's overworking herself." Nepgear stated with a groan, "If she does then when Arfoire finally shows she won't be ready for it."  
"Hmmm…let's go gather the other candidates; I think I've got an idea brewing." Ryan chuckled with a knowing grin, "I think they should be game."  
With that Ryan went forth with Gear and gathered together Uni, Ram, and Rom and then began detailing his plan to help them relax; at first they were a little concerned about getting the Oracles help but…well Ryan can be very persuasive and even the Oracles had noted their CPUs were working far too hard given what was going on.  
"Alright, it's agreed then; I probably need three days to get it all together and then I'll meet you at Planeptune." Ryan noted.  
"What about Neptune?" Nepgear asked, "If she's there we can't do our part."  
"I'll just kidnap her…I don't think she'll mind since she said she loves when the "Shonen awesome extreme hero goes vroom-a-zoom-zoom!" in the sky." Ryan joked, "So then…let's do this!"

Three days later, Nepgear waited nervously for the other girls to arrive…and for Ryan to "kidnap" Neptune so they could get to work.  
"Why you so nervous Nep Jr.? Did you swallow your hair clip or something?" Neptune asked as she quickly signed paper after paper.  
"Oh, no reason…just waiting for something." Nepgear remarked till she heard a knock at the Basilicom's front door, "…I think it's for you."  
"I'm too busy…Histy can answer it."  
"Now Neptune, I really must insist and side with Nepgear on this." Histoire remarked, "Please go answer the door…"  
"Oh fine!" Neptune huffed, puffing her cheeks in annoyance, "Hello…what the hey!?"  
"Come my lady, we have other guests to acquire."  
And with that, Neptune was now out of the way…and just in time at that as the other CPU candidates had shown up.  
"Was that Ryan in that getup?" Uni asked, "I can't believe he really went all out with this…not that that makes him cool but his dedication is admirable."  
"Come on, time's a wasting!" Ram shouted, "We've got things to get ready!"  
"Right! Get ready!" Rom added, "Ryan will be back soon."

Ryan, meanwhile, was on his way to Lastation with Neptune safely stowed in his coat pocket; despite her questions as to what was going on and why he was dressed in such a fashion he remained silent before arriving and gently knocking on Lastation's Basilicom door.  
"Oh, so you've arrived then." Kei remarked when she answered, "It's nice to see you looking properly dressed for once…perhaps there is hope for you yet."  
Ryan grinned before picking up Kei and watching her squirm; he thought his clothing was a nice touch for what the girls were doing and he didn't appreciate the back-handed compliment.  
"I take it back! You're just a ruffian no matter what clothes you happen to wear." Kei grumbled as Ryan sat her down and ruffled her hair.  
"You know, after all this time I'm beginning to think you do that on purpose." Ryan teased with a wink, "If you just want to be held Lady Kei all you have to do is ask and Mr. Giant will be more than happy to snuggle."  
"Preposterous rubbish!" Kei shouted back before calling for Noire, "…just kidnap her and be on your way you rapscallion."  
"What about scallion Kei?" Noire asked as she walked outside and saw Ryan, "Hey, what's he doing here?"  
"Yoink." Ryan remarked as he quickly picked up Noire and placed her with Neptune in his pocket.  
"Hmmm…he seems to be after CPUs." Neptune deduced, "I wonder what he's planning? I bet my sister is behind this…she's so crafty."  
"What are you going on about?!" Noire groaned, "Kidnapping me like this…and Kei's going along with it. Grrr, well, I guess if Kei isn't worried than I should be okay…just watch that turbulence!"

Having made his way to chilly Lowee, Ryan had to deal with a few of his fans before finally getting to the Basilicom and getting Mina's attention.  
"Ah, I see you've finally made it then…one moment please." Mina stated as she went inside to fetch Blanc, "Blanc…can you come with me please?"  
"Can't...too busy writing…"  
"You need to take a break once and a while or your eyes will get strained." Mina chided, "Please…come with me."  
"I said no Mina, I've things to do."  
Hearing their back and forth, eventually Ryan heard yelling and then saw Mina pushing Blanc out the doors before smiling up at him.  
"Here she is…do see she is taken care of." Mina asked with a smile, "And she better behave."  
"Yes, my lady." Ryan replied with a bow, "Shall we Lady Blanc?"  
"This is ridiculous." Blanc grumbled as she refused to get in his hand.  
"Oh well, no choice then." Ryan smirked as he picked her up and placed her with Neptune and Noire, "She'll be back later Lady Mina…enjoy your quiet time."  
With a wave, Ryan was off into the air again heading for the last CPU to go "capture".  
"So what's this all about anyway?" Noire asked, wishing to kill the time somehow while captive in Ryan's pocket, "Neptune?"  
"Don't ask me guys…he's all super secret agent with his info; he refuses to tell me what's up." Neptune grumbled, "He just says to relax and not to worry…"  
"Idiot! He thinks he's being all cool and mysterious." Blanc grumbled, "I bet Ram and Rom put him up to this."  
"Come to think of it, Uni seems to have been absent when he picked me up." Noire commented with a frown.  
"Ah ha, so you've drawn the same conclusion as me then." Neptune proudly stated, "I think our little sisters are being mischievous today."  
"You ladies need to quit worrying so much." Ryan stated as he landed outside Leanbox and headed towards the Basilicom, "All will be explained once we get Lady Vert…"  
"What the heck? Oh, right…Nepgear told me he'd be coming." Chika stated as she saw Ryan draw close, "…I wonder if he realizes what his clothing combined with those wings of his will do to my dear Vert?"

"Ah, Lady Chika; no doubt you are aware of the invitation sent out?" Ryan asked upon seeing her, bowing as he spoke.  
"Heh, indeed I am; I wasn't aware that you would be playing this role." Chika remarked with a grin, "I'm not sure you'll be able to handle her reaction but I'll go get her. Just remember…Vert is mine."  
"Of course my lady." Ryan teasingly replied as she left, "I wonder what she meant by that?"  
"What do you mean keep my eyes closed?" Vert asked as Chika led her out the front door.  
"Trust me…you'll love this." Chika giggled, "Now open them."  
Opening her eyes, Vert looked out and then up and up and up taking in the sight of Ryan decked out in a fancy black suit, brilliant white gloves, with his feathery, jet-black wings billowing in the wind, and a pleasant smile across his face.  
"My Lady." Ryan stated, crossing his right arm across his chest and bowing, "Your presence is requested in Planeptune."  
Vert stood their stunned, silent and just staring at Ryan intensely.  
"Oh God, here it comes…" Noire sighed just as Vert finally spoke.  
"Oh my God! You look just like him!" Vert squeed in joy, "This is just like in my games! Did you make this yourself? How did you know I loved that series?!"  
"Well, I don't wish to speak highly of myself Lady Vert." Ryan remarked as he grinned at her, "Suffice to say, I am one hell of a butler."  
"Oh my God you said the line!" Vert squealed in delight, "Oh my…and it's not even my birthday!"  
"This is trouble…if the tall dude can go from shonen awesome extreme to shoujo suave that easily…we're all doomed." Neptune joked with a smile, "Doooooooomed!"  
"Can I take that to mean you accept the invitation?" Ryan asked, offering her his hand.  
"Oh a thousand times yes! Screw my paperwork; I've got a cosplay hottie to keep company!" Vert shouted as she enthusiastically scrambled into his hand, "Oh do I have plans for you…"  
Pleased and a little surprised by her reaction, Ryan placed her with the others and took off back for Planeptune.  
"…the others are here too? Oh well, as long as I get to have some fun time with my favorite butler then I don't really care who is along for the ride." Vert sighed as her mind wandered, "Oh yes…"  
"…at least he had the decency to pick her up last." Blanc groaned as the three of them listened to Vert lost in her own fantasy all the way back to Planeptune.

Landing back in Planeptune, Ryan escorted the ladies to a small room that had been set up for today's activity.  
"So just what is going on here?" Neptune demanded, before seeing Nepgear and the others come running up decked out in maid outfits, "What they hey?"  
"Welcome home my lady; please take a seat and allow us to serve you." Nepgear stated with a bow.  
"We've been baking tirelessly since this morning, so we hope you enjoy all the sweets made just for you." Uni added as she walked up with Ram and Rom, each of them carrying a tray of goodies.  
"So please my lady, take a seat and allow us to serve your treats and tea." Ram stated with a smile.  
"Yes, treats and tea." Rom stated as she smiled cutely.  
"Ah ha…so I get it now." Vert deduced with a large smile, "Seems our little CPU candidates were in cahoots after all."  
"Well, duh, that's what we all were saying on the trip back." Noire huffed, "However, I suppose a little rest wouldn't kill us…and those cakes do look tasty."  
"Those two…okay, I'll take a break." Blanc admitted, shaking her head and smiling.  
"Then allow me ladies." Ryan remarked as he pulled their chairs out for them and helped them get seated, "And allow the CPU maid candidates and the devilishly handsome giant butler to grace you with a pleasant respite."  
"You can honor me with anything you want Ryan." Vert squealed in delight, hearts flying all around her.  
"You shall make me blush my lady." Ryan replied with a smile, "Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom…please serve our guests."  
"Yes Ryan!"  
"Wow, they even decorated them with each of us in mind." Neptune noted, looking at her very purple and d-pad laden cake, "I've got the best little sister ever!"  
"You even made me one; thank you Rom." Vert stated as she examined her cake decorated with a bright green x, "To include me even though I have no CPU candidate of my own…should Blanc ever tire of you, I'd welcome you with open arms."  
"Lady Vert…please don't tease me so." Rom replied with a shy smile, "I hope you enjoy."  
And with that the four CPUs got a much needed moment of peace and relaxation that helped them realize that maybe they were working a little too hard; as such Nepgear's plan went off without a hitch…but for poor Ryan and his amazing butler self he was relentlessly hounded by Vert to be her cosplay partner at the next Leanbox convention until he finally relented and agreed sighing the whole time.  
'How do I get into these situations?' Ryan thought with a chuckle as he watched Vert jump around excitedly at his agreement, 'Well…I probably can't fit in the convention building but I guess showing up would be enough for her.'  
And with that peace settled for a time again…

It was a week later, while Ryan was watching Linda spar with Compa, Iffy, and Nisa that trouble finally reared its ugly head.  
"Hey, is that all you've got?" Linda chuckled as she huffed, "You guys seemed so much stronger when we were enemies…don't go all soft on me now."  
"Miss Linda sure is having fun, isn't she?" Compa giggled, "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."  
"I will admit I didn't trust her at first." IF stated, "But I genuinely believe she's turned over a new leaf…I guess we'll have to give her our all."  
"The heroine gladly faces the anti-heroine in grand combat; to trade blows with her is the path to true power!" Nisa declared as she dashed towards her, "Come and fight with righteousness!"  
"Heh…quit your talking and just fight dammit." Linda huffed as she dodged Nisa's blow and countered with her own.  
As this was all going on, Ryan couldn't help but smile as he watched them all get along with Linda; while a few of the girls still had their lingering doubts, it seemed that most of them had learned to be civil and even become friends with her.  
As he was thinking this, and just as Linda was unleashing a special move on the three of them the ground began to shake and heave violently; whatever was going down was huge as this easily outclassed the last earthquake they'd encountered.  
"The hell is going on?" Linda gasped as the four of them were knocked around before Ryan scooped them up and held them close, "Ryan?"  
"I don't know…it would figure after a month of piece she would finally show herself." Ryan commented, "There's only one person I think can be behind this."  
"…I was beginning to hope she was lying, Mr. Giant, but it seems like Arfoire really is making herself known." Compa sighed as the shaking slowed before coming to a halt, "I hope the others are okay."  
Hearing a familiar ding, Ryan turned to see Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire come running over towards them.  
"Did you guys feel that? At first I thought it was just the tall guy falling down but then it kept on shaking." Neptune remarked, "We aren't in a snow globe are we?"  
"Nep, stop being so ridiculous." IF remarked as Ryan set down her and the others, "Histoire, have you contacted the others?"  
"Yes, they're on their way as we speak; it would seem that Arfoire has finally made herself known." Histoire explained with a sigh, "I too had hoped she was only bluffing from what you told me but it would seem that was a foolish thing to do."  
"Histoire, there is nothing foolish about hoping for peace." Ryan noted with a wink, "So no frowning, we took down those Four Felons and we'll take down the so-called Deity of Sin as well!"  
"Heh, you are right…you have all proven your strength so there is no need to fret." Histoire replied with a smile.

Soon enough, the other CPUs and heroines had assembled at Planeptune and they deduced that there really was only one option; thus it was they found themselves back at the Gamindustri Graveyard ready to face the final boss, the grand finale, the…  
"Will you shut up with your showboating?!" Linda growled, "It's getting on my damn nerves!"  
Jeez, some people just have no sense for showmanship from the narrator…now where was I? Ah, yes, our group was preparing for the battle that would determine it all as they made their way towards the center of the Graveyard.  
"I think Mr. Narrator is a bit upset with you Miss Linda." Compa remarked as they creeped along.  
"If it's anything like with the big guy he'll get over it." IF added, "This place still seems too creepy for my tastes."  
"Tell me about it…I'm nearly nine times your size and it still manages to freak me out." Ryan grumbled, "The sooner we take down this pain the better."  
"I could play a song to help ease everyone's tension." 5pb offered, pulling out her guitar.  
"Ah, yes, the theme of the heroines…plus one hero…would do great to set the stage for our climatic showdown!" Nisa shouted with a pose, "By all means play!"  
"Gust feels Nisa too excited for fight." Gust sighed, "Music may make worse but anything better than quiet."  
"Jeez, I know heroes have to have some type of banter on the way to the final battle but…I didn't think it'd be like this." Noire sighed, "RPGs have totally lied to me…"  
"You just haven't been playing the right ones then dear." Vert replied with a chuckle.  
"Shhh, I think I hear something." Nepgear quickly stated before pointing in the distance, "Look!"

"This vessel…Grrr."  
"That thing is Arfoire?" the group asked noting the strange being that stood opposite them.  
'…that can't be right.' Ryan thought, 'This Arfoire looks nothing like the one from the dream…true this could be her real form but…hmmm.'  
In front of them stood a strange, massive beast colored in reds, yellows, and purples; huge hind legs and a gigantic mouth were prominent but as Ryan could see there was one part of this Arfoire he recognized: the fox-demon-esque upper body attached to the top of the face of this creature.  
"She's big…but still not as big as me." Ryan noted, "I'll be ready to pinch hit when you want but feel free to kick her butt girls."  
"I'm going to pay her back for everything we had to deal with." Blanc growled, forming a fist and shaking it angrily.  
"I suppose it's good we're ready then; she seems to have seen us as a threat now." 5pb squeaked, "She feels so strong…"  
"Well we're stronger! With the 14 of us working together we can't possibly lose!" Nepgear shouted, transforming for battle, "We haven't gotten this far just to fall short at the end!"  
"Heh, with all this upbeat attitude even I can't be pessimistic in the moment." IF joked, "Well, then, shall we do this?"  
"Yes! The final fight at last! I'm so excited; my career as heroine has led to this moment!" Nisa shouted happily, the fire in her eyes burning brightly, "Let us show her Gamindustri's justice!"  
"Roar…you shall all fall before me." Arfoire growled, her mannerisms showing her to be more animalistic than last time, "GRAR!"  
With that, the girls jumped into the fray launching their attack from all sides; Arfoire had a tough time keeping up with all of them but still she managed to land attack after attack causing the girls to take a more cautious approach.  
While this was all happening, Ryan couldn't help but feel something was off; this Arfoire seemed strange to him.  
'I don't get it…she was so calm…so tactical and confident…so annoying.' Ryan growled in thought as he watched Linda and Iffy combo attack her, 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'  
"This will end it!" Nepgear shouted, teaming up with her sister for the final blow, "Violet Schwestern!"  
With a flurry of back and forth swipes that turned Arfoire into a ping-pong ball of sorts, Neptune and Nepgear finished her off with one last gigantic explosion that caused her whole body to collapse and crumble away, as a bright purple flash engulfed the entire Graveyard…


	8. Stage 8

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~Stage 8~  
By  
Darkness Shade

"Did they do it?" Ryan asked as the explosion began to dissipate showing Arfoire's body falling to pieces, "Looks like they did! YES!"  
"Alright! We totally won!" Uni shouted happily, "Take that bad guys!"  
"…something's not right here." Vert mumbled, "She's not dead!"  
"…this vessel…too weak…I will not stand for this…" Arfoire grumbled as her spirit hovered before them.  
"Hey, hey! She's supposed to be worm food now, what gives?" Neptune huffed, "She must be using a Gamefish cheating device or something!"  
"I will become…one with the graveyard!" Arfoire growled as the ground shook.  
"I don't think so foul villain! Justice Kick!" Nisa shouted, before flying right through her, "…that wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Damn…she's merging with the graveyard." Ryan groaned, "We've got to boogie girls, this is not good."  
"But…running from the final boss is so lame." Neptune whined before feeling Ryan scoop her up, "Hey!"  
"Look, I'd rather you not die by being silly so come on." Ryan sighed as he followed the girls as they made their way out of the graveyard, "…Arfoire will not win, you can be sure of that."  
With that, the heroines and hero made their way back to Planeptune as Arfoire slowly merged her will with the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"This is a total bummer." Ram huffed after they'd arrived back at Planeptune, "We beat her and she went all cheatie-wheatie on us!"  
"Cheater, cheater…" Rom huffed as well, mimicking her sister's annoyed look.  
"As much as I try not to worry, with her gathering strength like this I'm not sure what we can do." Histoire sighed, "I suppose we can only sift through any information available about the Deity of Sin and hope to find some answer."  
"Then we better get started." Kei calmly stated, "The longer we take the more power she'll build up."  
Watching the Oracles head off to plan and hopefully find a solution for the ever-continuing fight, Ryan and the girls tried to stay positive despite their seeming loss.  
"Man, this is just bogus Mr. Giant." Compa huffed, "We have no answers and she's just going to get stronger."  
"Knowing those four they'll come up with something; in the meantime we'll just have to hone our skills and try to stay focused." Ryan remarked, "As long as we keep trying our best we won't lose!"  
"Heh, what is it with him and those upbeat speeches of his?" Linda chuckled, "Still…seeing her in person…and to know she'll be even stronger…I am a little scared."  
"Heh, Underling should not worry; Gust and others strong!" Gust noted, flexing her little muscles, "All of us combine kick much butt!"  
Ryan chuckled at the sight of the girls all cheering each other on and felt a little better himself; he still couldn't find the way to use that card and while it bothered him he let it go for now and just enjoyed some time with them.

Three days later and Ryan was feeling a little restless; the Oracles were still hard at work trying to figure out some plan of attack and trying to keep the girls focused was proving to be a losing battle.  
As it was, Neptune had dragged Nepgear off on some crazy plan and they had been gone all day; when they finally returned he noted Gear looked a little flushed.  
"Hey, Gear, you okay? Your face is a little red…" Ryan asked as he walked over to them, "What did you two get into?"  
"Oh, would you like to see big boy?" Neptune teased, walking up and winking at him, "Well, I suppose we can show our biggest fan."  
"Neptune, no!" Nepgear whined, her face turning a bright red color.  
"Ah, I thought you liked the shonen awesome extreme guy…you said you were thinking of him when you had trouble focusing." Neptune teased, heading over to a terminal and putting in a disc, "Here you go Ry! Check out this awesomeness!"  
Shaking his head with a sigh, Ryan chuckled as he watched an image begin to take form on a nearby monitor and then…he heard singing?  
"Hey, it's you two…transformed…and…you're singing? And dancing?" Ryan asked, hypnotized by the video he was watching, "Goodness…like some kind of pop idol."  
"Heh, see Nep Jr.? He's entranced." Neptune giggled seeing Ryan's reaction, "And if he's in love with it then imagine all the fans we'll have now that it's online!"  
"You put that out on the internet!?" Nepgear gasped, "Oh Lord…"  
Sure enough, Neptune had and their little idol video became a smash hit; people from every country in Gamindustri were smitten with the duo and their lovely dancing and singing.  
This, however, was not something the other CPUs and CPU candidates were pleased with in the slightest!

"That stupid Neptune, I can't walk downtown anymore without seeing her video all over the Lastation billboards!" Noire grumbled, "However…"  
"Yes…something like this cannot be tolerated!" Blanc agreed, "So you see Neptune…"  
"Indeed…with this going on there can be only one solution." Vert interjected, "We shall have to have a contest…a vote to see which one of us is the most popular!"  
"You guys are just going to lose all hardcore…who would vote for you when they all fall prey to my feminine wiles?" Neptune joked, laughing heartily, "However, if you so wish to lose so much; then bring what you've got!"  
"Should you really be doing that?" Ryan asked with a sigh, "You know…Arfoire…danger…trouble…evil?!"  
"Leave it to Nep to derail the plot yet again." IF huffed, "Oh well…I guess the author's allowing it so what the hell? Let's do this thing!"  
And so a massive voting contest was held with each of the CPUs campaigning for their own popularity and the people's votes all to prove who the best was!  
After weeks of working hard, trying to win support, and making plenty of eye-catching videos and presentations the votes had all come in and the Oracles were hard at work getting them all counted.  
"I don't see why I got roped into this too." Linda grumbled as she sorted the votes, "Not like I give a damn who's more popular."  
"Now now…if you want my forgiveness Linda you'd be wise to tally my votes quickly." Vert stated, staring at Linda intensely.  
"Yes…yes Lady Vert!" Linda quickly replied, a chill running up her spine, "Man, Chika…your sister is certifiably insane…"

After enough time, the votes had all been counted up and so it was time for the grand reveal!  
"Very well, I shall start off then." Histoire stated, "Neptune managed to grab 123,456 of the votes."  
"Huh…that seems too low." Neptune pouted, "Well…I bet it's still more than the others got!"  
"Heh, with a number that small I'm a shoe-in for sure!" Noire cackled, "Okay Kei, read off my votes."  
"Noire was able to gather 123,456 of the votes." Kei quickly stated, "Which means…"  
"I tied with Neptune?!" Noire grumbled, "Oh God…how could this be?!"  
"Well, continuing on with the results I shall now read Blanc's total amount." Mina stated calmly, "Oh my. It would seem she too has received 123,456 votes!"  
"…I cannot accept such an undignified result." Blanc growled with her fist clenched in anger, "I refuse to acknowledge Neptune and I are of equal popularity!"  
"Heh, this could only mean that my dear sister Vert has to be the winner!" Chika laughed in victory, "You, Linda…give me the number!"  
"Okay, but you are not going to enjoy it…" Linda sighed, rolling her eyes and handing her a piece of paper before backing up out of the line of fire.  
"Alright then, let's see here…my superior sister Vert received 123,45…6 votes…" Chika trailed off, her eyes blinking as she looked at the paper, "The hell is this?!"  
As the girls argued over just how they could've all tied, Ryan walked in looking quite winded and raised an eyebrow over the situation he saw; just what had gotten in to them?  
"Ladies…what's the problem?" Ryan asked, kneeling down when he got closer, "What's wrong?"  
As soon as the question left his mouth, Ryan began to feel as if he shouldn't have asked; the look the four of them gave him confirmed that moments later.  
"So…Ryan…who did you vote for?" Vert asked, slowly stepping towards him.  
"Yes…we're quite curious who you picked." Noire added, joining Vert in the slow walk.  
"Yes, please, do tell us who you chose." Blanc stated, filing in line with the other two.  
"Yeah, just which cutie did the shonen awesome extreme hero decide upon?" Neptune asked as she joined in; Ryan visibly gulped as the four CPUs began to file towards him almost menacingly.  
"Well, huh…that's a funny thing." Ryan nervously stated, slowly standing back up and walking backwards, "You see…I guess I was so busy training for the fight with Arfoire that, well…um…I forgot to vote."

At this revelation, the four of them transformed into their HDD forms and dashed at Ryan; having seen this coming Ryan was already heading back to the hangar exit and furiously slamming the open button.  
"Come on dammit…open!" Ryan shouted, noting they were getting closer, "Oh God…oh God…"  
Finally opening, Ryan barely made it out and began running with the four of them on his tail.  
"Come on Ryan! You have the deciding vote!" Noire shouted, taking a few shots at him, "So stop running and vote for me!"  
"Like hell he'd vote for a whiny little tsundere like you!" Blanc growled, "He's going to vote for the one most like him!"  
"Which means me, you immature brat!" Vert grumbled, pointing her spear at Ryan, "Come now Ryan…if you stop running and vote for me I promise not to hurt you…much."  
"You all are being too rough! He should be allowed to make his own choice on who to vote for!" Neptune remarked, brandishing her katana, "And that choice is me! Now get back her and face your fate mister hero!"  
All the insanity that had just flowed forth really didn't settle with Ryan very well, as it was he'd transformed and began flying as fast as possible; unfortunately the girls were quite adamant about his vote and he just couldn't shake them…as such they dogged him for hours around all of Gamindustri.  
"How the hell do I get into these situations?" Ryan lamented as he still saw them chasing after him.  
'It's because you're just so smooth with the ladies…'  
"Shut up Dark!" Ryan growled before finally deciding to lose them in the clouds, "…did it work?"  
Looking around, he didn't see any sign of the girls; heaving a sigh, Ryan poked his head out and looked to see if the coast was clear.  
'Perfect.' Ryan thought, making his way back to Planeptune as fast as possible, 'I'm so tired now…'  
Heading to his room, Ryan was barely able to slump to his bed before he heard a terrifying noise: female laughter.  
Quickly looking to his right, he saw the four CPUs by the door…which had been shut and locked.  
Eyes widening in terror, Ryan watched them draw closer before letting out a terrified scream…

"…I don't want to talk about it." Ryan mumbled as he sat with Linda, Compa, Nisa, and Iffy as they trained, "…some things…are best left unsaid."  
"So, uh…who did you end up voting for then?" Linda asked, trying to shake him from his shocked state of mind.  
"…best left unsaid." Ryan replied, "I sure hope Histoire finds out some info soon…I need to take out some worries on the enemy…oh boy do I…"  
"Ah, poor Mr. Giant was taken advantage of by those four huh?" Compa asked, walking over and patting his knee, "Can Nurse Compa help out?"  
"…maybe…"  
But before she could do anything to help him, Histoire had appeared with the others to announce they had found a plan.  
"We have found records that a previous goddess known as Caelus was able to seal Arfoire away somehow all those years ago." Histoire explained, "As you may know, Caelus was once the Planeptune CPU…"  
"Wouldn't she be long dead by now?" IF asked.  
"She could be a spirit like Arfoire is." Neptune suggested, "Though where to find her would be something I'm not smart enough to know."  
"Hey, what about that…um…castle place I tore the roof off of?" Ryan spoke up, while avoiding eye-contact with the CPUs.  
"I think the tall guy has it right." Noire remarked, "If there's anywhere for a spirit to be, it's that creepy place…good work."  
"Uh…yeah…thanks…" Ryan mumbled, his mind still reeling from the event, "Oh man…"  
"Well then…I guess we…huh?" Chika started saying before her phone went off, "Yes…what?!"  
At that Mina, Iffy, and Kei also had their cell phones go off and soon they too were talking in a confused manner.  
"So what's going on guys?" Ryan asked, the chaos helping him refocus, "Why all the hubbub?"  
"…this is preposterous, but someone claims to have seen one of the Four Felons in Lastation." Kei remarked.  
"That's funny…I heard the same thing from the guild." IF stated, "I assume you two did as well?"  
Mina and Chika nodded before the large monitor in the hangar sprang to life…

"People of Gamindustri…the goddess Arfoire has returned to have her vengeance." Brave, looking somewhat different, stated, "As such all shall bow down to her will."  
"Yes…all the maidens should line up for their personal inspection by me." Trick cackled, his long tongue flopping back and forth, "So please…"  
"Do not resist; should everyone convert then none shall need fear her wrath." Magic stated with a dark chuckle, "However, should even one person refuse…"  
"Then I shall take personal delight in destroying each and every one of you." Judge bellowed, "You have 10 days to decide…and then I shall annihilate everything!"

"…CFW Magic ma'am…" Linda sighed, "…is that really you sis?"  
"Well…shit." Ryan concisely grumbled, "We'd best get a move on with that Caelus person, huh?"  
Agreeing that time was now of the essence, Ryan picked up the girls (though still visibly nervous around the four CPUs) and set them in their usual spots before he took off for LAN Castle; their destination a secret alcove hidden away from prying eyes.  
"Hey now, are you still feeling a bit off about what happened big guy?" Neptune asked, noting Ryan's unsettled behavior.  
"…you guys weren't exactly fair…I was quite tired from training…to take advantage of that…"  
"Hey now, where's that shoujo suave lady killer self at?" Neptune teased, "I mean…was it really that bad what we did to try and get your vote?"  
"…I'd rather not comment; what you four did…" Ryan sighed as he neared the castle, "Well, you girls check the inside…since I tore the roof off last time I'll keep an eye on you from the outside…hopefully we can find this Caelus lady…"  
The girls gave their agreement as Ryan set them down; entering the castle they searched and searched for some part that would be the passage they would need.  
"Hey, Mr. Giant!" Compa shouted, "Can you see anything from way up there?"  
"Huh? Well, there seems to be some strange aura coming from over that way." Ryan noted, pointing towards a portion of the castle that was giving him the chills, "Head over there and let's see if we can make contact."

"Why not just make some noise!? Hello, Lady Caelus!" Neptune started shouting, "We totally like, need your help; you're our only hope and junk!"  
"I really don't think making all that noise will serve any purpose Nep." IF grumbled.  
"Oy! What is with all this noise?!"  
"Okay, I stand corrected…grumble." IF sighed as she saw Caelus' spirit emerge, "Anyway…"  
"Yes…we have much to talk about in a short amount of time." Nepgear noted, "We need your help to defeat Arfoire!"  
"So the Deity of Sin has finally reappeared…I did not expect this news from eight goddesses however…and one very tall man as well…how peculiar…" Caelus stated, "I suppose it is our fault…we were only strong enough to seal her away…and even then the other three CPUs paid the price."  
"So wait…does this mean there is a way to harm the villainess!?" Nisa asked, "If there is you must tell us!"  
"Are you certain? You might not have enough in you…you may die…as well as your friends." Caelus asked as she looked at Nepgear.  
"Yes…we must stop her for Gamindustri's sake!"  
"Heh…so quick to answer; you are young…" Caelus chuckled, "To defeat her you must have a will that is stronger than hers…one that can face up to the strong evil she feeds upon."  
"Wait…so like…our willpower?" Ryan asked before laughing, "I don't think that'll be an issue…"  
"Mr. Giant is right…we all have the same wish don't we?" Compa asked, "Don't we all desire a Gamindustri where we can be at peace?"  
"Yes…because of her all the books I was going to have published didn't!" Blanc grumbled, "I must fix that mistake!"  
"And I can't game again if she destroys all the developers!" Vert noted.  
"Heh, the heroines all desire justice's will!" Nisa stated with a pose, "We shall show Arfoire righteousness may run, but it cannot be defeated!"  
"I want that bitch to pay for taking away my sister…" Linda growled, "And if that means Gamindustri lives to see another day than more to it!"  
"Right…we all want to beat her so we can have peace for our world." Nepgear surmised, "As long as we are united by that we can't be stopped!"  
"Heh…to think you all get along so well; I'm jealous." Caelus noted with a sad smile, "Had we been this close back then perhaps they would still be around…I cannot leave here but I will be watching your progress. Good luck…"  
"Thank you Lady Caelus." Ryan remarked as he turned to leave with the girls, "Oh…and about the roof? I promise we'll fix it when we finish kicking Arfoire's butt, okay?"  
"Thank you…I thought it felt a bit drafty in here." Caelus chuckled before the heroes disappeared from sight, "…I feel that man will be their biggest reason to win…they have much love for him…I'm certainly jealous about that…"

"Such silly notions…" Kei scoffed after the Oracles had been informed of what had been discovered, "…though I suppose that if one does believe hard enough anything can be accomplished."  
"Yes…with that handled then our next task is to focus on the Four Felons and the threat they pose." Histoire noted, "I fear that waiting too long may be a dangerous idea."  
"So I suppose you all want us to go beat them up now, eh?" Noire asked, "It doesn't stop does it?"  
"We do need them out of the way so we can concentrate on Arfoire fully." Vert noted, "I suppose it wouldn't harm to do such tomorrow, would it?"  
"Of course not…in fact, we had expected as much my dear Vert." Chika replied, "I believe Histoire has been working on something to help you all relax before everything gets all hectic again…"  
"Indeed I have…and assuming he wishes to Ryan may partake in this as well." Histoire stated, "If you would all come with me, it will all become clear."  
Raising an eyebrow in confused thought, Ryan shrugged and followed Histoire and the girls as she led them down a hallway he'd never gone down before that emerged into a huge, wide-open area…and smack dab in the middle was a massive hot-spring.  
"Wow…I've never been to a hot spring…wait…hot spring…plus me…plus girls…plus the fact that we'll be…oh…oh my." Ryan remarked as he saw the girls head off to change, "Um…Histoire…are you sure this is okay?"  
"Well, you put up with so much in helping us…I think you deserve a treat." Histoire replied with a wink, "Besides, it's them…you should already know they're quite taken with you…"  
"Heh…I suppose you are right." Ryan replied, trying to relax, "So…um…where can I change?"

"I can't believe Planeptune has such a beautiful hot spring." Noire sighed as she enjoyed the water, "Not that, you know, it's cool or anything but…I suppose it isn't awful."  
Blanc only muttered a reply as she read her book, both Rom and Ram pestering her about washing her back; meanwhile 5pb had already begun doing such for Vert while blushing quite deeply.  
"Gust must say this great enjoyment." Gust stated with a smile, "To relax in such a way…truly a treat."  
"Hey Neptune! Let's race to the other side of the spring! First one to Ryan wins!" Nisa shouted, "Justice Swim!"  
"Hey, hey, no head starts! I'm gonna beat you for sure! Loser buys everyone hot tea!" Neptune shouted, swimming after her.  
"…those two are so damn noisy!" Linda grumbled from her spot next to Compa and Iffy, "Hey…how come Ryan's so quiet?"  
"That's a good question…hey big guy, what's going on? You aren't your usual chatty self." IF remarked, turning to look at him and seeing his back, "Hey…he's not even facing us."  
"That's because Mr. Giant is being his delightfully awkward gentleman self; plus he knows how to relax." Compa explained as she slid further into the relaxing water, "Relax…relax…relax…"  
"Is this true oh giant hero of justice?" Nisa asked as she swam around in front of him, "I win by the way Neptune…"

"…o-of course it is!" Ryan spat out, "I know Histoire said to not worry about it…and you girls do seem pretty relaxed about it…but…"  
"But what? The only butt you should be talking about is mine tall dude!" Neptune teased as she swam over to Nisa and Ryan, "And drat…I guess I'll just have to borrow money from Nep Jr."  
"It's my first time in a hot springs environment…and you all just have towels on." Ryan quickly stated, his blushing, red face matching the temperature of the water, "I'm just trying to give you privacy since we have to share…"  
"Ah, but that's no fun…we want you to talk with us…" Uni sighed, "I mean…the thought is appreciated, but please…come enjoy our company."  
"I don't know…"  
"You big idiot! You don't like paying us attention, is that it?"  
"Well, that's not it Linda…I just…"  
"Then what's the big deal? We do like you, you know…and we're all pretty close…so, dammit…I think you can relax for one night…right?"  
"Linda…well, I guess we have been through a lot…and it's not like it would hurt to turn around." Ryan stated with a sigh, "Okay, you girls win…"  
"Yay! Now everyone can have fun!" Nepgear chuckled, smiling up at Ryan, "We should enjoy this…tomorrow will be the beginning of some tough battles."  
"You're right Gear…" Ryan replied, returning her smile…before he felt someone splashing his face, "Hey! Who did that?"  
Turning to his right, he saw the two loli twins Ram and Rom trying to look innocent…and failing horribly at it; grinning at the two Ryan suddenly had a brilliant, but one-sided, idea.  
"Okay…we can play that way you two." Ryan stated, lifting a hand up and flicking the water back at them, "Splash fight!"  
"Hey now! That's unfair because you're so much bigger." Ram giggled as she tried to deflect the water, "We should all take turns!"  
"Yeah, take turns!" Rom stated, before splashing Ram, "I'm on…Ryan's side; better advantage!"  
"Why you!"  
And with that Ram went to splash Rom, but missed and splashed Uni, who ended up splashing Noire, who splashed Blanc, who got pissed off and splashed everyone around her which led to everyone splashing everyone else and eventually devolved into a delightful melody of splashing, laughing, and all around happiness and fluff that lasted long into the night…

"After yesterday ladies, I could die a happy man today." Ryan happily sighed with a huge smile as the group made their way towards the first of the Four Felons, "Not that I want to…but I'm that content."  
"Ah, Mr. Giant really enjoyed all the attention last night." Compa teased with a smile.  
"Gust will definitely make sure notes from night before make it into story."  
"I suppose it is nice to see the giant dork in such good spirits." Linda giggled, "…I do not giggle dammit!"  
"Sure sounded like giggling to me." Ryan teased back, "Let the author do his thing…if you giggled…you giggled. He would know."  
"Dammit…" Linda stated, hunkering down in the pocket, "Making me seem all girly and stuff…"  
Coming upon yet another crazy, Tetris-esque gumball land, Ryan and the girls made their way through the maze only to come upon CFW Judge mumbling to himself.  
"Argh, I can't take all this waiting! I just want to kill everyone now!" Judge growled in anger.  
"Hmmm, seems he's a little crazier than last time." IF commented, "Must be a fault in the revival process."  
"Huh…oh it's you guys again…and that tall asshole!" Judge roared, "Heh…this is perfect…you'll be the first in my wave of destruction!"  
"As if…we've got bigger fish to fry so allow me ladies." Ryan chuckled before going to power up…and then feeling something electrifying him, "The hell?"  
Try as he might, Ryan could not transform and every attempt led to him feeling as if someone was trying to electrocute him; as it was he was now immobilized and unable to move.  
"Heh, not so cocky now are you…I found a secret that let me nullify that power of yours." Judge cackled, "And since you only beat me by doing that you get to watch as I take out your little pretties one…by…one…"  
Ryan could only look at Judge a few seconds before he burst out into laughter; this move did not sit well with Judge and got him pretty riled up.  
"What the hell are you laughing about?!" Judge growled, "Have you gone insane from fear?"  
"Fear nothing…I'm laughing at how stupid you are." Ryan chuckled, "Tell me…does anyone else know about this?"  
"Heh…they didn't need to know…considering I'm going to kill you all it seemed pointless." Judge explained, "Now answer me…why are you laughing?!"

"It's simple you fool…the one thing you had that could beat me you didn't share…" Ryan remarked with a grin, "And my girls are not as weak as you think they are…"  
"Peh, I remember it differently given what happened in the Graveyard…"  
"Maybe so Judge…but they've gotten much stronger since then…and increased their ranks…" Ryan explained calmly, "So all you've done is delay your inevitable defeat…by, oh, about three seconds?"  
"What do you mean…?" Judge asked before seeing all the CPUs transformed, their weapons and the other girls weapons locked on him, "…oh…well, I'm right screwed aren't I?"  
"Right in the down under." Ryan joked, "Finish this girls!"  
"Superior Angels!"  
"Celestia's Wrath!"  
"Gamindustri's Will!"  
With each group's signature move hitting him at the same time, Judge stood little chance of surviving.  
"Argh…this is impossible!" Judge groaned as he fell to pieces, "There's no way I can go out before even killing anyone….Noooooo!"  
"Well, that was easy." IF chuckled, "I guess we have gotten stronger. You okay big guy?"  
"Yeah, I think I'm good now that he's dead." Ryan remarked, able to move again and power-up, "Heh, good thing he was too stupid to share that secret."  
"Indeed oh great hero of stating the obvious." Nisa teased, before getting picked up by Ryan, "Wait! Don't do it! The heroine couldn't help herself!"  
Ryan could only chuckle at her antics and ruffle her hair before setting her down; with that the group made haste towards Lastation as time was short and they still had three Felons to take down.

"I think I see him girls!" Ryan stated as he landed, "And he looks different…and taller."  
Setting the girls down, the group walked over to Brave who looked more sinister in appearance; all of his bright colors from before were now dark and twisted shades of his former self.  
"Ah, so the CPUs have come to face their judgment head on." Brave stated, "I shall take great pleasure in serving our goddess by destroying you!"  
"Brave!" Uni shouted, "Don't you remember the promise we made? What we talked about? Was that all lies?"  
"Something's wrong with him Uni." Noire stated, "He's not the same…"  
"Why would I waste the time even discussing things with a CPU?" Brave asked, "The only thing I must do is strike down CPUs…so prepare to have your blood decorate my blade!"  
"Brave…why?" Uni stated before Ryan stepped forward, "Ryan?"  
"The Brave we knew…this isn't him." Ryan stated, "If you don't mind, I think I'll take him on since he's much taller than last time; he ought to be a good match for me."  
"Foolish warrior…do you really believe that your height gives you any advantage against one who can destroy CPUs?" Brave spat out, "Prepare yourself then, as I make you the first sacrifice for Arfoire!"  
Ryan could only chuckle as he focused and transformed; with that he pulled out his saber and readied himself.  
"Come at me Brave!" Ryan shouted, motioning for him to start, "And I'll show you who you truly are!"  
With that Brave lunged at Ryan and their blades crashed together, causing sparks to cascade all around them; the girls quickly made their way further back to avoid being hit and could only watch as the two giants fought: one for righteousness and one for evil.  
"Heh, not bad…you're much more of a challenge than I imagined you would be." Ryan joked as he knocked Brave's sword away and delivered one heck of a head-butt, "Still, this is nothing compared to the one who showed such honor and heart…"

"Your words are meaningless…what point is there to such notions when all will soon become nothing thanks to our goddess?" Brave asked, recovering from the blow and picking up his sword, "Do you really feel you can stop her?"  
"Heh…you bet I do!" Ryan yelled as he flew at him, pushing Brave back with the strike of his saber, "The girls and I have done so much…so we know that we can stop her!"  
Brave could only defend for so long as Ryan's barrage continued; however, thinking quickly, Brave separated into three parts and scattered buying him the time to break away while Ryan was confused.  
"Heh…that's a neat trick going all Gundam on me." Ryan chuckled, watching as Brave reformed himself, "That won't work a second time however."  
"It only needed to work that one time…you are getting tired human." Brave spat out, pointing his sword menacingly at Ryan, "Your power will not save you this time…"  
Ryan merely stared at Brave before breaking into a wide grin which unsettled him greatly.  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Why don't I show you brave." Ryan stated, powering down his saber and flipping it around, "I've been a busy boy after all…but I think it's time to show off my new toy."  
Flipping open the bottom hatch, Ryan pulled out his TT card and slid it in to the slot that had appeared which sent the saber into overdrive.  
"TT Card Slot in!" Ryan shouted, the handle transforming into the shape of a key-handle and the beam-blade taking the shape of a key, "Ryan get equipped with Keysaber!"  
"He certainly does rock man!" Neptune joked, though the others just looked at her funny, "What? Oh come on…I thought it was a great pun; Hmph! I know the Shonen awesome extreme hero would've found it funny!"  
"…what nonsense is this?" Brave growled, "You think that a key made of pure energy will be enough to defeat me?!"  
"This key…holds the heart and honor of Gamindustri Brave…and with it I'm going to defeat this imposter who would sully your name!" Ryan shouted, dashing at Brave and bearing down on him fiercely.  
"Such strength…such power…how can one have such abilities without being a CPU?" Brave gasped as he fought back against Ryan's assault.  
"When one has strength of heart, anything is possible." Ryan commented, slicing Brave's sword to pieces with a series of moves, "With that…Gamindustri will live on."  
"Then show me this strength and strike me down!" Brave shouted with a roar, charging at Ryan despite losing his weapon.  
"Tertiary Rush!" Ryan growled, dodging Brave's attack and slicing him once, spinning around to slice him again, and then stabbing his Keysaber behind him and impaling Brave with it, "Farewell!"  
Channeling his energy through the blade, Ryan unleashed a furious blast through Brave that reduced him to a shower of sparks and scrap-metal…

'Thank you…my friends…Uni, remember our promise. Please protect this world, so that the children may smile and be happy. Your friend has much heart and honor…perhaps…in another time…in another world…we could have been allies.'  
"Brave…" Uni softly stated, tears sitting in her eyes, "I will…we'll make a world in which everyone can smile again; I promise!"  
"Heh…we would've been more than allies, Brave; we would've been friends." Ryan whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek, "…you'll pay Arfoire…I'll be sure of that."  
With that, Ryan powered down his weapon and sat down to catch his breath; the battle having taxed both his body and mind he needed a few moments of rest before they continued to their next fight.  
"Hey…you okay big guy?" Linda asked, running over to him and patting his knee.  
"I'll be alright…that fight just…took a lot out of me." Ryan sighed, looking down and smiling at her, "…I wish I hadn't had to do that…Brave is free now but…he shouldn't have been on her side to begin with…"  
"Ryan…"  
"I promise we won't let her win…we can't let her harm anymore innocent people!" Ryan growled, "Let's get going girls…we have a pervert to deal with!"  
"That's right…we're gonna show him what for after what he did to us!" Ram added, "Right Rom?"  
"Yeah…icky guy is gonna go bye-bye!" Rom stated with a fist pump, "So let's go Ryan…okay?"  
"But first…I think Mr. Giant needs a big group huggle!" Compa remarked, "He needs some re-energizing so let's get him girls!"  
"Compa, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" IF started to say before she noted Compa was already running at Ryan, "Hey! No fair! Who said you could hug him first?!"  
"You snooze you lose Iffy!" Neptune joked, before noting Linda had already climbed up onto him, "Hey now! Who said she got first crack at him!?"  
"Seems Underling is smarter than we thought…getting the lead and all that. The anti-heroine certainly has many tricks up her sleeve." Nisa stated with a chuckle.  
"Gust most certainly must make sure to take note of this event!"  
"Girls…ladies…oh my." Ryan barely got out before he just collapsed backwards with a grin, letting them do as they would, "I'm too tired to fight this…though I doubt I would even if I wasn't."  
With that Ryan and the girls took a well-deserved break before making their way to the most northern part of chilly Lowee…


	9. FINAL Stage

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~FINAL Stage~  
By  
Darkness Shade

Upon arriving at Lowee, they noted the town was in terrible disarray…but Trick was nowhere to be seen.  
"What's going on?" Ram asked, noting the chaos and seeing the panic on the towns peoples faces, "Where's the pervert?"  
Feeling a tug on his leg, Ryan looked down to see someone trying to get his attention; kneeling down Ryan asked what was wrong to the scared looking girl.  
"That nasty guy with the tongue…he…he came…he demanded all the pretty maidens…otherwise he said he'd destroy the town."  
"…that explains this then." Ryan remarked, "I assume you were able to hide then little one?"  
"Yeah…I was hiding in a barrel when he showed up suddenly." She replied, shivering, "My friend…she…she didn't hide in time."  
"I'm sorry…you have my word that we'll save them, miss…?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry; my name is Samantha."  
"Okay, Samantha; don't worry…the CPUs and I will go save all of them." Ryan declared in a heroic tone, "I'm pretty surprised you just came right up to me though…most people aren't that brave."  
"Well…I saw you before…I swung on your shoelaces the first time you visited here; my friend sort of dared me to." Samantha admitted, her cheeks flushing red, "Anyway, I knew you were good…she believes in you too, my friend. Please, you must save them from his nasty ways…"  
"Don't worry; this is the shonen awesome extreme hero we've got here! He's the best at saving the pretty girls!" Neptune happily stated.  
"Neptune!" Ryan coughed out, "You make it sound like that's all I'm good at…"  
"You guys are funny." Samantha chuckled, "If you're to save them, you need to head to the northern most part of Lowee…I overheard him saying he's taken up living in the Icicle Pathway."  
"Another long trek in cold…good thing Gust have plenty of warmth from Ryan." Gust remarked, huddling up in Ryan's pocket.  
"That right! The giant hero of justice makes one righteous space heater!"  
"You two are just so silly. Alright then Samantha thanks for the info." Ryan stated, moving to stand up before he noted her waving her hands, "Huh? What is it?"  
"Um…could I…uh…oh…never mind." Samantha sputtered out, clearly flustered by something.  
Ryan regarded her oddly for a moment or two before getting an idea at what she wanted; thus he gently scooped her up and gave her a hug, holding her over his heart for a few moments.  
"Damn…he sure moves fast, doesn't he?" Linda teased before feeling Iffy bop her on the head, "Hey…what did I say?"  
Kissing the top of her head, Ryan gently set Samantha back down and smiled at her before stepping back, jumping into the air, and flying north towards their destination.  
"Oh my glob…she'll never believe this!" Samantha muttered, still in a daze at what had just happened "…even I'm having trouble believing it…"

Flying through the ever growing cold and bitter snowstorm raging in the northernmost part of Lowee, Ryan and the girls eventually found themselves at the Icicle Pathway to see that Trick had been busy; a castle of ice now stood before them and Blanc was pretty sure that hadn't been there before.  
"How dare he transform my land at his own discretion?" Blanc growled, her fist clenched in anger, "I'll show him what for!"  
"First we have to save those girls, Miss Mushroom cap." Ryan explained, teasing Blanc about her puffy hat, "After we save the captured maidens then we can start laying the smack down on the pervert!"  
Making their way into the castle, the group noticed passageways going every which way and had no idea which direction was the one they needed to go in; as such they wandered for a short while before finding a pathway split noted by a huge sign.  
"Okay…what's this say?" Compa remarked, "If we go left, we hit the…'Loli Love Lounge'…?"  
"That sounds like something CFW Trick would come up with…" Linda groaned, "What's the other way say?"  
"I don't quite understand it…" IF remarked, "Something about a 'Loli Recuperation Room'…odds are that's where they're being held."  
"Then let's follow that pathway…we've maidens to save!" Nisa declared, dashing down the hall before slipping and sliding uncontrolled down the pathway, "Oh no, the ices of evil have laid their insidious plot…help the heroine!"  
"That girl…" Ryan sighed as he and the others chased after her, finally catching her and saving her as they came to a huge doorway, "…I'd imagine this is it."  
Pushing the door open, Ryan heard a murmuring of voices that fell silent before they realized who it was and they all began cheering in happiness.  
"Hey, hey…Chrissy…he's here! He's here! He did come to save us and he brought help!" shouted one girl to her friend huddled in the corner.  
"…I knew he would…he wouldn't let this go on forever…he's finally made it…" Chrissy softly replied, brushing the purple hair from her face so she could see, "I knew…I could withstand…his offensiveness…as long as I kept hope that Ryan…that they…would show up."  
"Alright girls…we're short on time and you all look like you need some well deserved freedom. So stand back." Ryan remarked, snapping the doors off their cells and watching them come running out to thank him, "Ladies…ladies…I appreciate the love but your safety comes first; follow the others back to safety."  
"We'll handle this Ryan, so make sure Trick pays!" IF shouted up at him as the girls filed out of the large room they'd be imprisoned in.  
"Gotcha…Ram? Rom? Blanc? I believe the four of us have some unfinished business with a misguided perv." Ryan remarked, "Shall we ladies?"  
"You bet! I'm gonna kick his butt for real!" Ram shouted.  
"He's gonna pay!" Rom added.  
"I'm going to shove my hand so far up his ass he'll become a puppet!" Blanc growled, before noting Ryan's wide-eyed look, "…I'm sorry, too much?"  
"Juuuuuust a little bit, Blanc." Ryan chuckled nervously, "But I understand your feelings…dude is messed up with how he acts."  
"Well, quite yapping and go start attacking!" Linda shouted at Ryan, "We've got this handled so give him what for!"

Meanwhile, in the so-called "Loli Love Lounge", Trick was lamenting the fact that even though he kidnapped all of Lowee's maidens he still hadn't seen the two in particular he'd been waiting for.  
"I thought if I waited long enough those two would come…" Trick grumbled, "I even kidnapped all those others maidens to ensure they would but they still haven't. What's worse is I've been spoiling my appetite with them…"  
"Ugh…that just burns me up." Ryan growled, busting into the chamber, "The lovely ladies of Lowee and myself have issues with that; so I'm afraid we'll just have to finish you off!"  
"Yeah, this pervert is going down for good!" Ram huffed, readying her staff.  
"You made me feel…so icky." Rom managed to growl, "I won't let you get away with it…"  
"Not only did you try to defile my little sisters…but then you tried to defile my citizens." Blanc roared, transforming and pointing her hammer at Trick, "This will be quick!"  
"Oh no…the two lovely maidens have shown up but they brought an old hag and that uncouth, horridly tall man with them." Trick groaned, "Why must you two ruin such a great sight?"  
"If anyone is uncouth it's you, you perv." Ryan spat back, pointing his Keysaber at him menacingly, "I think it's time we put your lights out permanently…ladies?"  
"You've got it!" Ram and Rom shouted as they transformed as well, "It's time to kick your butt!"  
"Wouldn't you rather just give me a nice kiss?" Trick cackled as his tongue wagged back and forth creepily, "Or better yet…let me give you one!"  
"Dude…how can you possibly call yourself a gentleman acting like that?" Ryan groaned, "Seriously…"  
"I am a pervert with gentlemanly qualities." Trick retorted as the three Lowee sisters began beating him up, "Oh, such bliss…or at least it would be if the hag wasn't hitting me too!"  
"Alright…this is just super creepy." Ryan shivered at the sight, "Girls…I think it's time we finished this off!"  
"Right!" Blanc shouted, spinning around and smacking Trick multiple times with her hammer, "Ram! Rom!"  
Flying at him from opposite sides, Ram and Rom dealt heavy blows to Trick as they slashed at him and then sent him reeling with their fire and ice spells combined; with that they both flew up and gave Ryan a peck on his cheek as he grinned and powered up his saber.  
"Why…why does the tall man get the kisses from the lovely lolis?" Trick groaned, unable to move after that assault.  
"Now Trick…a true gentleman never kisses and tells." Ryan joked, "Not that it matters now, thanks to the Lovely Loli-charge maneuver! Farewell!"  
With that Ryan brought his Keysaber down on Trick, annihilating him on the spot.  
"No…not again…I don't even get the decency of being killed by the beautiful maidens in my last appearance?!" Trick shrieked, "Noooooo!"  
With that Trick faded away, leaving the three Lowee ladies and Ryan to celebrate the fact that Gamindustri was now short one creepy pervert and thus a better place.  
"Come on, let's head back girls; need to make sure the others got them back safely after all." Ryan stated, offering them his hand before settling them in his pocket, "Mission Accomplished!"

Sure enough, the girls had gotten all the kidnapped maidens back to Lowee and were quite relieved to see Ryan back without a problem; as it was as soon as he landed he was rushed by all of them.  
"Oh God…not again." Ryan laughed as he fell backwards and was snowed under by all the ladies, "Please ladies…the fluff…the fluff! Too much fluff!"  
And so Ryan just let them get it out of their system until finally they allowed him a moment to breathe and sit up; his mind reeling from the silliness of the ladies of Lowee and his own girls' goofiness.  
Afterwards most of the girls made their way back home, but two girls in particular stuck around to chat.  
"So it would seem everyone is okay." Ryan stated when his mind finally settled, "…oh hey Samantha; is that your little friend you talked about?"  
"Yeah, this is Chrissy!" Samantha shouted up at him, "She's always talking about you…"  
"Are you now? Is this true little cutie?" Ryan asked with a grin.  
"I am not cute!" Chrissy huffed, stomping her foot and pointing up at him, "…and well, you just seem so interesting…and unique so what else would I do when Lowee tends to be pretty boring and never has anything outside the ordinary happen. It isn't like a giant just shows up every day you know?"

"So I'm cool because I'm rare…and what do you mean you aren't cute? That little tantrum was just uber-adorable." Ryan teased, noting her face flush red, "Your face betrays your words Chrissy."  
"Just…shut up!" Chrissy shot back, sticking her tongue out at him and crossing her arms, "…thanks for saving me…for saving us. I knew you would…"  
"Heh, I can't leave ladies in trouble; as Neptune put it saving maidens is kind of my thing." Ryan remarked with a laugh.  
"He doesn't even care if they're the enemy or not either..." Linda mumbled with a smile, "Such a giant goofball…him and his damn peppiness is infectious!"  
"Ah, we just know you've a crush on him Miss Linda." Compa teased her, watching Linda's face turn bright red, "Ah ha! I have hit the truth!"  
At that everyone broke into laughter and enjoyed themselves despite one thought sticking in their mind: CFW Magic still stood between them and their final fight.  
'CFW Magic ma'am…sis…could you really be back?' Linda thought, smiling to hide her thoughts, 'But if you are…why are you acting this way…?'  
"Oh, by the way…I was told something crazy by Samantha." Chrissy remarked, tugging on Ryan's pant leg, "She said you, well, this is just crazy, but you huggled her…"  
"Oh…yeah, I did that; she was really shy about it though. I kind of had to read her mind." Ryan chuckled, "Why do you ask? Wait…would you like a hug too?"  
"What…buh…that's just…" Chrissy stuttered, waving her hands about, "Well…I mean…only if you want to…and it won't put you out."  
"I'm a roughly fifty foot tall guy that can bend steel like a toothpick; I don't think giving you a hug would put me out one bit silly." Ryan teased as he carefully scooped her up and held her over his heart, "So don't fret so much, okay little cutie?"  
"Who said I was worrying." Chrissy mumbled as she snuggled up in his hug, "…and I said I'm not cute…"  
"Heh, so precious…" Ryan teased, holding her a few more moments before kissing her head and setting her down, "You two take care; we've got one more Criminal of the Free World to deal with before we can really get to business."  
"You better not lose!" Chrissy shouted, shaking her fist at him, "Or I'll beat you up! I'm just that tough!"  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Ryan laughed warmly before waving goodbye and flying off with the girls towards Leanbox…

The flight to Leanbox was pretty quiet for the most part save for the wind whipping by while Ryan flew towards where Magic had been seen.  
"Are you girls okay?" Ryan asked, "You've all bee pretty quiet…I mean, I think I know why Linda's been silent but are you okay? You aren't getting tired are you?"  
"It's a bit tough…doing all this fighting." Gear admitted, "But you're handling transportation so at least we can rest at the moment."  
"Yeah, Linda has been pretty quiet." IF remarked, "Usually we can't get her to stop flapping that yapper of hers."

"Oh snap, this is serious." Compa stated in shock, "Miss Linda wouldn't even snap at Iffy for that…what's wrong?"  
"Duh, she's obviously thinking about Magic." Noire noted, "It's just like with Uni…"  
"She's right Linda…that might look like Magic but it's probably like with Brave." Uni stated, patting Linda on the back, "The Magic you knew is gone and odds are that's a fake using her body…her voice."  
"I know but…what if…" Linda stuttered, her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts, "I'm still going to try to talk to her…I have to know for sure."  
"As long as you're careful about it, you'll get your chance." Ryan noted, trying to reassure Linda, "However…if it is like Brave…"  
"I know…we have to finish her." Linda replied, "I won't let someone pretend to be her…if she is fake her ass is going down!"

Having made their way to Gaipan Fields, Ryan and the others could see that Magic was sitting there patiently, as if awaiting their arrival.  
"Somehow I knew you wouldn't just sit on your laurels." Magic remarked as the group walked over to her, "…and I see that Underling and that rat are with you…"  
"CFW Magic ma'am…sis…is that really you?" Linda asked, daring to walk as close as she could, "Do you remember what happened?"  
"All I remember is that which I can see…and that would be you siding with the enemy." Magic cackled, before dashing at Linda, "And that would make you a traitor!"  
"Look out chu!" Pirachu shouted before shoving Magic out of the way and taking the blow, "Argh, chump!"  
"Mister Mouse!" Compa shouted, running over to him and examining his wounds, "He's really hurt…I've got to work fast!"  
"Ugh…you stupid mouse…" Linda groaned, standing up and brandishing her sword, "You shouldn't have done that…but now that I know how it really is with you I have no qualms about going all out!"  
"I cannot allow you to carry on in my kingdom!" Vert decreed, readying her lance, "You shall fall today!"  
"Heh…pretty words from pretty girls…but can you back them up? Or does your giant friend have to fight this battle for you too?" Magic stated, mocking our heroines.  
"She sure is a mouthy villainess." Nisa huffed, "We must strike her down for Gamindustri!"  
"My girls may be pretty…but they're also pretty tough." Ryan joked, shaking his head at Magic, "You'll be returning to whatever hole Arfoire summoned you out of quite soon…so enjoy your last moments of reality."

With that the girls began a relentless assault on Magic, Linda leading the attack so that she could protect the memories of her sister.  
"Oh, hang in there Mister Mouse." Compa remarked as she watched the others start laying into Magic with all sorts of attacks, "We'll be done soon and then we can get you all patched up!"  
"Oh…Compa…chu…Linda's okay…right, chu?" Pirachu coughed out, still pretty beat up despite Compa's nursing care.  
"Yeah, she's giving her one heck of a beating!" Compa replied, "So save your strength, okay?"  
"Chu….that's good…"  
"Ugh…how is it you are this strong?" Magic groaned, clutching her arm, "This new body…this new power…it should be beyond you!"  
"I lost to you once…and that's all I needed to get stronger so I'd never lose again!" Gear remarked, "I'm going to end this once and for all! Celestial Severance!"  
Charging at Magic, Nepgear unleashed a fury of strikes stunning her and knocking her back; winding back for one last attack Nepgear flew at her full speed and sliced her clean in half with her saber.  
"Ugh…this is…impossible…heh…this changes nothing…" Magic coughed out, "My goddess will soon have her way…and then you'll be joining me in hell."  
"Quite being a poor sport!" Linda growled, "Go back to where you came from and let Magic's soul rest!"  
With that Magic faded away in a flash, leaving the group to finally have a moment to catch their breath before they returned to Planeptune to get Pirachu some medical help as well as discuss their plan for attack as no doubt Arfoire would be expecting them soon…

"Is he going to be okay Compa?" Linda asked as she looked over Pirachu.  
"Mister Mouse will be fine; it seems he just had mostly superficial wounds." Compa explained, "He'll be back up and running in a few days max."  
"That's good…I'm going to go see how the others are doing then."  
With that Linda headed back downstairs where the Oracles and the others were contemplating their final strategies.  
"Now that the Four Felons have been taken care of once again, we can focus on our true enemy." Histoire explained, "No doubt Arfoire has been busy gaining a larger foothold in the Graveyard."  
"How much do you think she's absorbed by now?" Uni asked with a frown.  
"From what we can tell, she's merged with roughly 90% of the graveyard." Kei replied, "Not very good odds…"  
"So basically stepping in the Graveyard is like stepping on her back at this point." Chika sighed.  
"Heh, I'm not worried; we're all in this together right?" Neptune remarked before motioning at Ryan, "Besides, we've still got our secret weapon over there; if she turns out to be too strong we can just get the shonen awesome extreme hero to take her out."  
"Well…I'd give it my best shot." Ryan chuckled, "I still can't make use of that card…but I won't let her win."  
"That's all good and well, but I'm pretty tired after fighting all Four Felons in one day; I don't suppose we could wait till tomorrow morning to go fight her?" IF asked with a huff, her face clearly showing her exhaustion.  
"Ah…but I'm so pumped up right now I couldn't possibly sleep!" Nisa complained.  
"But if we don't sleep, we'll have trouble fighting because of sleep deprivation." Compa remarked, having joined the others.  
"Ah, but I have the perfect idea guys!" Neptune stated, running over and digging through a closet, "We can just play some games! What better way to burn off all that extra stress and then crash like a sack of potatoes!"

"Then the question is which system we should play?" Noire asked, "I think we should play Lastation's since it only does everything…and we can play online with all sorts of people for free!"  
"Peh, don't be ridiculous." Blanc scoffed, "Everyone knows Lowee's games are the ultimate party ones; we have so many to choose from we couldn't possibly be bored."  
"You're system is just a pathetic excuse to shake some suggestively-shaped controllers." Vert joked, "We all know my system has some great party games, especially the Leanbox exclusive Each Party!"  
"Oh, but my system is totally the best you guys!" Neptune whined, "Planeptune's has all the classics…and it was like the first system ever to have online play and 4-player local out of the box."  
"You're just a copycat." Blanc spat at Vert and Noire, "We all did motion gaming first and you two just stole our ideas!"  
Ryan looked at the four CPUs and sighed, their little argument getting out of hand as they started yelling, flinging obscenities, pulling each other's hair, etc.  
Then looking at the candidates, he could see they were getting along just well playing something on some type of handheld gaming device; noting they were being more civil, he listened to their conversation instead.  
"Oh wow, this game is pretty cool Uni; you said this is Lastation's number one selling portable game?" Nepgear asked, pushing the buttons rapidly, "Oh hey! I got a rare treasure!"  
"Yeah, it's my favorite to play online; hunting all those monsters and powering up my character is so addicting." Uni beamed, "B-but I guess it is fun playing with you as well."  
"Rom and I love playing the Pocketed Monstrosities series from Lowee; it's such a challenge trying to get all 1,510,673 different creatures." Ram added, "I've almost caught about half of them."  
"I caught an Eebee the other day…I was so happy." Rom remarked before seeing her sister's eyes light up, "If you want Ram, I can give you its parents…you should probably get one from them."  
"Really Rom!? Thanks! You're the bestest sister ever!" Ram shouted before noting Ryan had been watching them, "…bored big guy?"  
"Well…considering your sisters are all arguing over who has the best system." Ryan noted, pointing at the still bickering quartet, "You seemed a much more civil discussion."  
"I guess that's just the beauty of games…" Nepgear stated as she looked up at Ryan, "It's thanks to those systems we can enjoy a moment like this; whether it's arguing over which is better or just sharing a fun moment…gaming can bring us all together."  
Looking over at the arguing CPUs certainly did spark old memories in Ryan's mind about discussions with past friends…so he couldn't exactly disagree with her point.  
"Hey! Oh great hero of justice!"  
Looking to his right, he saw Nisa, Iffy, Compa, 5pb, Gust, and Linda pushing a huge device over to him…one that looked almost like the one's Nepgear and the others had been playing on.  
"We figured you might be feeling left out." IF explained, "So we had a custom handheld made just for you."  
"You girls…you're all something else." Ryan stated before scooping them all up for a snuggle, "Thank you so much my little ones."  
"Gust always get good material when Ryan feeling lovey…my book be bestseller for sure!"  
"Eh…the big doofus is just so emotional." Linda sighed, "Still…I suppose he wouldn't be him if he wasn't."  
After setting the girls back down, Ryan fired up the same game as the girls and so they played for quite some time into the night bashing monsters, finding sweet loot, and having one last peaceful moment before finally entering sleep's realm…

"This is it girls, the final battle; I assume you're all ready to kick some butt?" Ryan asked as he touched down in the heart of the Gamindustri Graveyard.  
"You bet! We're going to show her the power we possess!" Nepgear remarked, pumping her fist into the air, "I know we can do it!"  
"That's the spirit Nep Jr.! With all the heroine core assembled Arfoire stinky-pants doesn't stand a chance." Neptune added, "And I suppose if we need him the ever dependable shonen awesome extreme hero can come to the rescue; he's our ace in the hole! Our secret mobile suit! He's a wrecking machine!"  
"…quite being stupid." Blanc sighed as she shook her head, her words drawing laughter from the others, "We should hurry and find Arfoire fast…the more we waste the stronger she'll get."  
"That's right, that bitch has to pay for what she's done!" Linda growled, running ahead, "Well? Are you coming? Quit dragging yer asses!"  
"…my my, she's certainly fired up." Vert teased as she and the others followed after her.  
Following after the girls, Ryan eventually saw a figure in the distance; one that he had seen once before.  
"That's her! There's no mistaking it!" Ryan shouted as they came upon Arfoire's new vessel.  
"So…she's smaller? I wasn't really expecting that." Ram huffed, "I thought we'd have to fight some super huge robot or something the size of the Graveyard. What a let-down."  
"Yeah! Letdown!" Rom added, "No fun!"  
"You guys, this isn't supposed to be fun." Uni groaned, "Besides…what if she has all the power of the Graveyard condensed in that body?"  
"You…CPUs…you have come rushing to your deaths; you will tremble and shiver in fear as I bestow my judgment upon you and then upon all of Gamindustri." Arfoire bellowed, "You have no chance against me mortals…"  
"Peh…I've heard that before." Ryan scoffed, "You won't beat us."  
"You! You are the one that continually uses my power…but how well will you fare without it?" Arfoire mysteriously asked, pointing at Ryan menacingly.  
"What the shitake mushroom is she going on about?" Ryan asked before he felt a zapping feeling form his pocket, "The heck?"  
Watching in confusion, Ryan's R-4 card flew out form his pocket and hovered in front of him before shattering and revealing…Dark?!

"…hello, brother." Dark growled, his form slightly twisted from Arfoire's power, "Are you ready to tackle me one last time?"  
"What are you getting on about?" Ryan asked, before dodging as Dark took a swipe at him, "What's wrong with you?"  
Arfoire couldn't help but cackle in delight at this turn of events; with Ryan occupied the girls would be on their own to fight her.  
"Can you handle that? A mortal fighting a half-demon?" Arfoire darkly joked, "You better not take too long…or I might just kill these girls before you can watch."  
"Shut up!" Ryan growled, pulling out his Keysaber, "I won't allow you to taint him like this…you're going down faker!"  
With that Ryan dashed at Dark and the two began to clash, their sabers bouncing off one another sending a shower of sparks every which way.  
As for Arfoire, the girls turned their attention towards her and her undeniable power; they were unshaken as they knew all of Gamindustri was with them.  
"Come on! I've been dying for this since we got trapped here three years ago!" Noire shouted, drawing her sword, "You're going to pay!"  
"If you believe you can make any attempt at hurting me then try! I'll send you to hell personally!" Arfoire roared, unleashing her fury at them.  
The girls scattered in every direction to avoid her attack, splitting them into four groups that surrounded Arfoire.  
"You think some little light show is gonna stop me?" Linda chuckled before leading the charge, "Not likely! You'll pay for what you did to Magic!"

Meanwhile, Ryan had his hands full with Dark; while his Keysaber did give him an advantage Dark's increased stamina and strength were wearing on him.  
"Come at me bro…is that all you got?" Dark teased, shoving Ryan back and laughing, "You can't be done yet."  
"Trying to mess with my mind won't work." Ryan spat back, huffing and puffing to catch his breath, "You might look like him…but you are nothing like Dark."  
"…stupid human." Dark growled, dashing at Ryan and slashing at him mercilessly, "Why won't you just give up!?"  
Ryan deflected each blow but felt himself getting tired with each strike; he was barely standing when Dark jumped back and readied himself for another attack.  
'I can't…move…' Ryan thought, his body groaning in agony from the assault, 'But I can't…I can't give up…'  
"I hope those girls enjoy this…because I know I will." Dark grinned evilly, his fangs glistening in the moonlight, "You're finished!"  
Ryan saw Dark coming too fast and he barely moved in time to block his saber…but wasn't able to avoid his other attack.  
"Guh!" Ryan groaned, looking down and seeing Dark's clawed hand impaled through his chest, "Oh…no….no…girls…"  
Pulling his hand back, Dark watched as Ryan staggered slightly and turned to look at the girls before collapsing heavily onto the ground.  
Feeling the massive vibration, the girls were horrified to see Ryan on the ground and Dark's hand covered in blood.  
"Ryan!" Linda shouted in horror, "No! No! Not again!"  
"Mr. Giant?" Compa stated in a whisper, her mind not processing what she saw, "It can't be…"  
"The hero of justice…lost? That's not…not possible!" Nisa gasped out nearly in tears.  
"Ry-Ry?" IF called out, her mind reeling from the image, "Ry…Ry…Ry!"  
"Heh, that stupid boy should have known better then to mess with my powers." Arfoire cackled maniacally, "Instead of watching you die…you got to watch him die! This is even better than I hoped!"  
Dark just stood there unmoving, unflinching, staring at his hand covered in blood before looking down at Ryan's body as he bled out.  
"Come on…that can't be all you've got…" Dark stated, nudging Ryan's body with his foot, "…you wouldn't go down this easy, would you? What a drag…"  
Ryan could only gasp and wheeze as he felt his injuries taking their toll, his mind beginning to fade from consciousness.  
'No…I can't…I can't let….if I don't…don't do this…then they…the girls…Gamindustri.' Ryan brokenly thought, 'Arfoire will…Arfoire will…Arfoire will…'  
The Graveyard was silent for what seemed an eternity; the only sound that of the girls grieving for Ryan until…

"Arfoire…will…not…win!"  
Looking at Ryan's body in disbelief, all of those there could see a bright light emanating from his pocket as he slowly stood up.  
Reaching into his pocket, Ryan pulled out the chip that Magic, the real Magic, had left behind and gripped it tightly in his hand.  
"I will not…allow…myself…to go out this way!" Ryan roared, crushing the chip in his hand before being enveloped in a white light.  
"He was dead! Dying! Hole in chest!" Arfoire growled in anger, "How did he get up?! And what is that light?!"  
Dark dashed back out of the way as the glow around Ryan got brighter and brighter before a large shockwave flew out and the dust settled to show…well it looked like Ryan.  
This new figure had Ryan's glasses and hairstyle, but his jacket was a pure white showcasing the emblems of all four nations of Gamindustri on the back.  
Flexing his now checkerboard black and white wings and wrapping his tail around his waist, he glared at Dark intensely.  
"Who is that?" Arfoire asked, "That can't be the boy…"  
"I am the one who seeks justice. I am the one who helps those that cannot fight. I am the one to give hope where all may seem lost. I am the protector of the weak."  
Pulling out two Keysaber and spinning them around, he crossed them over one another before saying one simple: "I am Kurayami Kouki...you have no chance to survive, make your time!"  
"That's the shonen awesome extreme hero alright." Neptune laughed, wiping away her tears, "Only he would be corny enough to make a game reference after all that seriousness."  
"…so you figured out how to do it at last." Dark chuckled, "But will it be enough?"  
"You tell me." Ryan roared, tossing his Keysabers out to his sides and charging them up, "Rolling Hell Wheels!"  
Dark could do naught but blink as the twin Keysaber raced at him, their beams slicing him up pretty bad.  
"Grrr…that's the way…now do it!" Dark growled with a grin, "Finish the job!"  
Catching his Keysabers, Ryan looked at Dark and shook his head before grinning back.  
"You're beaten…now get back in my head you idiot!" Ryan shouted before head butting Dark out of existence, "And now that that's been settled…"

Walking over to join the girls, Ryan could see they'd done a decent job of beating up Arfoire before he took that dirt nap.  
"But how? How could you possibly have the strength to survive?" Arfoire asked, furious at this turn of events.  
"It's simple…the hope I have…and the love I have for them…would never allow me to lose to the likes of you." Ryan explained, "I think we about end this, yes?"  
"Heh…even if you destroy this vessel…I am immortal; once I'm summoned you cannot defeat me." Arfoire cackled maniacally.  
"You're wrong…our hope..." Nepgear started.  
"Our hope will never allow one such as you to win…" Uni continued.  
"That's right…we care about this world, about each other too much to lose." Ram stated, "Right Rom?"  
"Right! We believe in each other!"  
"Our sisters are right." Neptune stated with a smile, "We totally won't let you win you stink-pants!"  
"W-well, I guess I do like you all…and I can't rightly let this world end." Noire stated with a smirk.  
"So you can see why we won't be giving up." Blanc noted.  
"That's right dear, so why not make this easy and just let us finish you." Vert chuckled.  
"The heroine of Justice will not rest so long as your villainy exists!"  
"Gust also feels strongly against you…if world destroyed I cannot write story!"  
"Even someone like me who fought against them can see this plan of yours is no good." Linda growled, "I'll help make a world Magic would be proud of!"  
"So we'll be making our tune of victory, right here and right now!" 5pb shouted, playing a riff on her guitar.  
"That tall guy really knows how to get us fired up." IF joked, "Hell, I'm all in with them so let's do it!"  
"That right…Mr. Giant won't let us give up and we won't let him give up!" Compa stated, looking up at Ryan.

"So then you see how outclassed you are Arfoire." Ryan grinned, pointing his Keysabers at her, "So long as people like us exist, people like you will never triumph!"  
"I will not accept that something as trivial as the will of your beliefs can defeat me!" Arfoire growled, shaking the Graveyard with her rage.  
Ryan had to steady his balance so he didn't fall over on the girls, who knew their words would irritate her this much?  
"Gear! Do it now while she's distracted!" Ryan shouted, "Finish her off!"  
"I will! Everyone! I can feel your hope." Nepgear stated, concentrating on everyone's feelings, "With this we'll make a new Gamindustri filled with hope!"  
Transforming into her HDD form, Nepgear wielded her MK-2 Bustergun and dashed towards Arfoire while she was unfocused.  
"Take this Arfoire!" Nepgear yelled, unleashing the wrath of Gamindustri, "Celestial Severance!"  
"What? No!" Arfoire growled, "How…did you get so strong?! This isn't…possible…"  
With that Arfoire's armor cracked and shattered as she collapsed to the ground…but not before trying to bring the Graveyard with her.  
"If I…go to hell…I'll pull all these feelings down with me!" Arfoire growled before fading away.  
Noting the ground was really shaking now, Ryan knew they needed to get out of there fast but even he was feeling winded from the battle…and Nepgear seemed unable to even walk.  
"Everyone…run…" Nepgear panted, "Even if…I have to die…you'll all be safe…"  
"Nuh-uh! No doing Nep Jr." Neptune shouted, running over and grabbing her, "Even if I got to drag you the whole way I'm not letting go sis!"  
"Heh…I guess we can help this one time." Noire joked as she helped Neptune.  
"Just don't make a habit of it." Vert teased as she grabbed hold of Nepgear.  
"Everyone…thank you."  
"This is touching and all, but we need to motor super time." Ryan remarked, scooping them up after having stowed the others in his jacket, "Let's get the hell out of here!"  
With that Ryan ran as fast as he could, the Graveyard shaking and collapsing behind them…


	10. EXTRA Stage

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~EXTRA Stage~  
By  
Darkness Shade

"What? You didn't really think that was it, did you? It's been three months since then and man has time flied; everyone's so busy that I barely get to see them…let alone see them as a group anymore."  
"…who you talking to you big doofus?"  
"The audience Linda…now hush, I'm trying to do the Epilogue. Where was I? Oh yes…everyone has been pretty busy with their own things…"

"Everyone form a single line please! I'll try to treat you as fast as I can!" Compa shouted at the crowded gathered around her, "Mister Mouse, do you have those bandages?"  
"Sure thing, chu!" Pirachu stated, handing her a box, "Everyone be civil or I'll have to get rough, chump!"  
"Excuse me…I fell and my knee is bleeding pretty badly."  
"Oh my, you poor guy! Let me get that disinfected and bandaged up!" Compa stated, getting to work.  
"Hooray! Compa touched my knee! I'm never washing it again!"  
"That guy sure was weird, chu…" Pirachu remarked, "I wonder how Linda is chump…"  
"I'm sure Mr. Giant is taking good care of her…we can ask them to visit later, okay?" Compa stated, patting him on the head, "Now let's take care of everyone; the free clinic is packed today!"  
"You got it Compa! I'd do anything for my sweet angel!" Pirachu stated, rushing back and forth continuing to get the medical supplies she needed…

"Thank you all for coming out and don't forget to support the CPUs!" 5pb shouted to the crowd, finishing up yet another Leanbox concert.  
"As usual, your performance is impeccable." Cave remarked as 5pb exited the stage.  
"Really? I only feel like I can do such thanks to the strength I have from the others." 5pb replied, her face blushing slightly.  
"Oh? Then perhaps you'd do best to turn down such a lucrative offer?"  
"What offer Cave?"  
"You've been getting requests to play in Planeptune, Lastation, and Leanbox. They want to brand it the first ever 5pb International Tour…but if you feel you don't have the strength alone…"  
"Don't tease me Cave…" 5pb sputtered out, "I'd love to…maybe I'll bump into him if I do."  
"…oh, you mean Ryan." Cave remarked, "He has been rather scarce lately…I wonder if Lady Vert had something to do with that?"

"I have popped in on the CPUs from time to time whenever I'm nearby; Neptune is still slacking as usual and leaving poor Histoire in all sorts of dire straits until Gear goes and drags her butt back. As for me, I've kind of become a bit of a celebrity no thanks to Gust and that book she wrote." Ryan remarked with a smile, "In fact, last week she insisted I be at Lowee for a signing…"

"Please, please; Gust assures you will all get to see giant hero…but after you get booked signed by me." Gust shouted, trying to be heard over the huge crowd that had gathered.  
"Oh…I told you we should have left earlier!" Samantha grumbled at her friend, "But noooo, you wanted to sleep in!"  
"So I like my sleep…you know I'm like a cat; I just want to sleep, eat, and be pampered." Chrissy shot back, "Besides…I really want him to sign my copy; he's the real star of it."  
Ryan meanwhile was overwhelmed with all his tiny, adoring fans that wanted to shake his finger, rest on his soft stomach, or just goof around with his huge clothing.  
Sighing, Ryan did his best to stay still and let them do as they would…all the while wondering just how he let Gust talk him into this.  
"I'm just a sucker for the tiny cuties." Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes before looking over the crowd and noticing someone he knew, "Hey! It's those two!"  
Seeing that for the moment he was devoid of fans, mostly because Gust was taking her time signing the books to milk more attention, Ryan grinned before reaching into crowd and picking up Samantha and Chrissy.  
"Meep!" Chrissy shouted in surprise before she felt herself set on his stomach, "Oh…it was just you! You could've warned us you know!"  
"Heh…sorry little one, but I was getting bored of being treated like a side-show attraction." Ryan replied with a wink, "In fact…why don't we go somewhere a little less crowded?"  
"Oh my glob; a private signing with the giant hero!" Samantha squeed as Ryan picked them up, "Score!"  
"…I guess I can't complain about that." Chrissy huffed as she felt herself placed in his pocket before Ryan stood up and walked off…leaving Gust in quite a bind.  
"Noooooo! Where are you going?" Gust asked in despair, "If Gust has no giant…then Gust makes no extra money!"

"Heh, it was hard using such a tiny pen but I managed to sign their copies quite well." Ryan chuckled, "And I think they rather enjoyed being spoiled as only I can spoil my girls."  
"I guess this was before I decided to team up with you, huh?" Linda asked.  
"Well, as I recall I had just visited Uni who seemed quite busy one-upping Noire in paperwork and earning all of Kei's praise." Ryan explained, "And then when I visited Ram and Rom…well…let's just say you never, ever want to doodle on any of Blanc's stuff; she is one scary tiny when she's upset. Still cute though…"  
"Ah…that's right…I remember…Vert had been helping me get myself situated..."

"Now since you don't really have a place to call home, I have no problem letting you get re-integrated into society by staying here for now." Vert explained to a slightly frazzled Linda, "You may have caused trouble before…but you've made up for it by now Linda."  
"Um…thank you Lady Vert." Linda quietly replied, "…I want to get better…for him."  
"Heh…you've got quite the crush on him, don't you?" Vert teased before hugging her, "Don't worry, I'll help you become who you wish to be now…but I think he likes you just the way you are."  
"….I know but I…oh…I wish he were here." Linda sighed, "Damn guy going all over the place without even thinking about my feelings…"  
"Hmmm…okay…I've got a plan." Chika mumbled to herself, eavesdropping from around the corner, "…now to find his number…"  
Ryan made a ten-point landing outside Leanbox after getting Chika's call, whatever she wanted she wouldn't say but she made it urgent he was to be there posthaste.  
"That woman is frightening when she wants to be." Ryan nervously laughed before walking to the Basilicom…and seeing Linda standing outside in a…dress?  
"Linda? Is that you? It's been awhile, huh?" Ryan noted, kneeling down and smiling at her, "You look gorgeous."  
"Idiot…" Linda huffed with a smile, "…why didn't you…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why didn't you take me with you…? Didn't you say you'd always protect me?" Linda asked, looking up at him with sad eyes.  
"…how could I have been so stupid?" Ryan sighed, scooping Linda up and kissing her before nuzzling her to his cheek, "I just thought you'd want to get on with your own life…I'm so silly."  
"It's not your fault…your head is just full of rocks." Linda teased before kissing his cheek, "So please…don't leave me behind…I want to be with you. …dammit, I sound like some sappy chick."  
"But you're my sappy chick."

"You totally love me and I know it." Ryan teased in a sing-song voice.  
"Shut up stupid!" Linda groaned, punching his leg as hard as she could, "…you make me sound so girly saying it like that."  
"Heh, it is fun to tease you…just like a certain heroine…I wonder what she's been up to?" Ryan pondered as Linda climbed up into his lap.  
"That psycho? She's been fighting new villainy or something…and dragging that alchemist along with her."  
"Gust? Oh lord…poor girl." Ryan laughed, "I know Iffy's been busy with Falcom…even if ASIC is kaput and Arfoire's dead there still seems to be trouble everywhere in this land. I wonder if Gamindustri could ever be truly peaceful."  
"Heh, well with those girls involved probably not…but I suppose we can always knock some sense into them, right?" Linda beamed, striking a pose, "What do you think? I've been trying to come up with ones to match yours."  
Ryan couldn't help but admire her new outfit, while she kept her long pants and boots, her jacket now bore a striking resemblance to a certain giant hero's and her green-hair flowed freely in the breeze…but she still insisted on such a skimpy top that showed off her tummy.  
"You're just too precious, you know that?" Ryan grinned, gently poking her stomach.  
"Idiot." Linda replied, grabbing hold of his finger and hugging it tight, "Thank you…"  
As Ryan felt her hug, he couldn't help glancing at his watch and smiling at the background picture of everyone adorning it; he really did miss being around all the girls so maybe…just maybe…he'd have to do something about that.

And so our heroes lived their days in peace, or at least what counts as peace in the craziness that is Gamindustri; they had many other encounters and other stories to tell but those, my dear readers, are perhaps best saved for another time…

WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL ~ALL STAGES CLEAR~

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
